The Backwards American
by LivetoDream333
Summary: Gene was always backwards, but now she knows much more than she should. She knows who her unborn son is and still continues to end up in places she shouldn't be. She and the Doctor have lived through the good times and the bad, but are they ready for a son, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and a psychopathic Time Lord traveling with them? Sequel to Lost and Found. Doctor(s)/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**However I have had people complain to me about my uncanny resemblance to Mr. Moffat.**

**I'm so sorry about that.**

**Welcome to: The Backwards American.**

**:)**

* * *

The Eleventh Hour

Gene climbed out of the TARDIS and rung out her hair over the side. She rung out her shirt, glad it was a dark color before she saw her. "Hello." Gene said with a warm smile. She suddenly turned and held her hand out to pull the Doctor up.

"Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." The Doctor commented as Gene helped him sit on the edge of the TARDIS. "Whoa. Look at that. Do you think he'll be alright in there?" The Doctor asked Gene.

"He'll be fine. The TARDIS sealed off that wing. She'll keep him safe." .

"Are you okay?" The little girl asked, obviously Scottish.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." The Doctor stated.

"You're soaking wet." She said simply.

"We were in the swimming pool." The Doctor shrugged.

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool." Gene explained before she hopped onto the ground.

"Are you the police?" The little girl asked.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" The Doctor wondered.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What crack? Argh!" The Doctor fell onto the ground and Gene wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you all right, Mr.?"

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm—ah." He sighed, breathing out golden energy.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." He said, his hands glowing slightly. "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yes."

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." The Doctor said jumping to he feet and starting to walk off.

"Doctor—" He walked right into a tree. "That's a tree." Gene sighed, holding back a chuckle.

_Glad to see you find this amusing._

"Are you all right?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." The Doctor said, touching the crack.

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" Gene wondered, leaning closer to the wall. Marie had found a crack like this and she'd never investigated for her.

"A voice. Yes." The Doctor emptied a glass and pressed it to the wall, listening.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Prisoner Zero?" Gene asked. _Doctor, I've said that before… Whatever it is it isn't friendly. _Gene warned.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Amelia wondered.

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or—"

"What?"

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes." Amelia said, rolling her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine." The Doctor promised.

_Don't lie… _Gene sighed, shaking her head.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor, the TARDIS is not happy right now…" Gene warned.

"What was your first clue?" The Doctor asked with a chuckle.

"Why does Amelia live in such a big house?" Gene wondered suddenly.

"I don't know, it is a good question, isn't it. Five rooms on one of the floors. That's quite a lot for an aunt and a little girl."

"Five?" Gene asked, before her eyes widened. "Doctor?"

"I mean what would they need such a huge house for? I don't understand."

"Doctor!" The Doctor stopped rambling and looked at her. "Five rooms?"

"Yes, why?"

"Six." Gene stated. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Six!" He shouted before he landed the TARDIS, took Gene's hand and ran outside into the daylight, up to. "Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" The Doctor called rushing into the house.

"Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" Gene called, going quickly to Amy's bedroom door.

"Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is—" The Doctor fell down after being hit by a cricket bat.

"Doctor!" Gene turned to help the Doctor to see a red-head holding a cricket bat. "Do it quick please." Gene insisted before she was thumped over the head as well.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Give me that." The Doctor said, pulling the sonic away from Amy, looking at Gene worriedly. She was still unconscious leaning against him. He locked the door before he tried to unlock his handcuffs, will no success. "Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." The Doctor rolled his eyes. A light flashed in the room and Amelia jumped.

"What's that? What's it doing?"

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming. I'll be fine." The Doctor said, still trying to undo his handcuffs.

"There is no back-up."

"I heard you on the radio. You called for back-up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." Amelia explained as though it were obvious.

"You're a policewoman."

"I'm a kissogram!" She said taking off her hat, revealing her long red hair. The door burst open and a man with a dog stepped out. "But it's just…"

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." The Doctor told her. "Come on, Gene, wake up… Come on, Gennie…" The Doctor whispered as the man barked.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?"

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" The creature opened his mouth to reveal several rows of sharp teeth. "Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amelia protested.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back-up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back-up, you'd have to kill us."

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe." The Doctor corrected.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor stated, trying to get his sonic to work. "Oh, I'm an idiot!" The Doctor shouted before he reached into Gene's pocket, barely able to reach the sonic inside. He pulled it out and unlocked himself and Gene, picking her up and holding her in his arms. "Run! Run!" The Doctor shouted. They made it out into the backyard. "Kissogram?"

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it."

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" Amelia demanded.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes." Amelia said as the Doctor tried to open the TARDIS.

"Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in. Not even for Gene, now that's rude."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Come on." Amelia said, pulling him along.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one. Let's go."

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late." The Doctor said, still holding Gene close.

"He's coming."

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"Doctor?" Gene asked opening her eyes slowly.

"We've got to go." Amelia said simply. Gene managed to put her feet down, shaking her head.

"Hell of a hit, very nice, by the way." Gene commented before she looked at the girl. "Hello, Amy." Gene smiled at her. "I know you. Ooh! Now it makes sense. Amelia…Amy. I get it now, all caught up."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked. "Never mind. This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Why did you say five minutes!?" Amy shouted at him.

"What?"

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on, Doctor!" Gene shouted.

"What?!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What is this place? Where are we?" The Doctor asked, looking around, he was holding Gene's hand. Gene was noticing very quickly that this Doctor had a very short attention span. He was always doing something, looking at different things. It sort of amused her when he kept stopping suddenly and whirling around, dragging her with him.

"Leadworth." Amy answered.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?" Gene asked.

"No."

"A nuclear power station?" The Doctor wondered.

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?" Gene wondered.

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No."

"Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?" The Doctor asked, pointing to a small pond.

"It's a duck pond." Amy shrugged.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" Gene wondered.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" The Doctor groaned in pain and held his hand over his chest.

"I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

"You really should be resting…" Gene insisted, holding him tightly. "This isn't good for you."

"What's happening? Why's it going dark? So what's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked as the sun went several shades darker.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up."

"Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor wondered.

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up."

"Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw—"

"Rory Williams." Gene said simply.

"How do you know Rory?" Amy asked as the Doctor and Gene smiled at one-another.

"Twenty minutes. We can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us."

"No."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor wondered.

"No!"

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked as he was dragged by his tie to a car and his tie was locked into the car door. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you, both of you? You both claim to be alien time travelers or whatever, but look at you an American and an English man who both look no more than eighteen."

"Thanks…" Gene smiled, before she reached into the Doctor's pocket and threw Amy the apple. "The world falls apart in twenty minutes Amy… We really could use your help. Less than an hour ago you were a little girl. It's been twelve years for you, an hour for us. Look at my hair, it's still wet, still smells like pool water. Amy, everything we told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. He's real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let him go right now, everything you've ever known is over. Trust us for twenty minutes, Amy… I can't save the world on my own, rather difficult without this oaf tagging along." Gene smiled.

"Okay…" Amy nodded, unlocking the Doctor. He got out, grabbed Gene's hand and they ran after the nurse.

"Rory, how are you?" Gene asked, hugging Rory when they got to him.

"Um, who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry, she does that to a lot of people, never meets them in the right order. Now, the sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" The Doctor asked, taking Rory's phone.

"Still rude." Gene commented. "Rude and not ginger."

"Same old, same old."

"The wheel turns, nothing changes." Gene agreed.

"Amy?" Rory asked, very confused.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend. And she hugged me too." Amy said, pointing to Gene.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Fiancé, actually." Gene stated.

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor asked, impatient.

"Impatient as well." Gene nodded.

"Oh my God, it's them." Rory said with wide eyes.

"Answer the question please." Gene said.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor and Gene."

"Yeah, he came back."

"But he was a story. He was a game. You used to make me dress up as him and you were always her."

"A bit ginger to be me, but if it works…" Gene shrugged.

"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now."

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's—"

"In a hospital, in a coma." Gene, the Doctor, and Rory all said in sync.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The man with the dog barked at him. "Prisoner Zero."

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes."

"I'm Gene by the way. Well, I say Gene, but some people call me Sage, and some call me Kaya." Gene said, holding her hand out to Rory. "We're going to be good friends someday."

"Hello, Rory Williams." Rory said, shaking her hand. "How do you know that?"

"I meet everyone in reverse, typically. It's a gift I have." Gene shrugged.

"In reverse?"

"I'll explain later, I have to save the world." Gene smiled.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor held his up and everything started going insane down the street. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" He asked the multiform. The screwdriver exploded. "No, no! No, don't do that!" Gene reached for hers and the man with the dog bolted forward, the dog bit the sonic as the man bit her arm.

"Ow!" Gene shrieked. The Doctor punched the man who released Gene just a the dog did. Half of the sonic still in the dog's mouth. "That was my screwdriver! My favorite screwdriver!" Gene shouted angrily. The Doctor lifted her bleeding arm tenderly, seeing all of the puncture wounds and the bruises starting to form.

"You're hurt."

"It broke my screwdriver! The TARDIS is going to be very angry!" Gene shouted after the multiform that had disappeared.

"The TARDIS is never cross with you." The Doctor protested.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy told him.

"Well, of course it did." Gene said, rolling her eyes.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm busy." The Doctor stated, lifting Gene's arm, breathing out on it. Golden light ran along her wounds and filled them before her skin reappeared and the blood went away.

"How did you do that?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"It's easy while he's still regenerating." Gene smiled and kissed the Doctor's cheek. "Thank you, my love."

"Any time, dear."

"End of the world, no time for flirting." Amy insisted.

"Yes… It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"Doctor…" Gene said with wide eyes. The Doctor pulled her into a kiss.

"You are brilliant!"

"Thanks…but it's just logic." Gene shrugged.

"Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks."

"I think you look fine, Rory." Gene smiled at him.

"Jeff." Amy stated.

"Oh, thanks." Rory said, really sounding hurt by that comparison.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor said, helping Gene in through the window.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" The multiform asked.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." Gene insisted.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." The Doctor ordered.

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did." Gene said.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know! Even the girl Marked with wisdom hasn't got a clue. The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The Doctor smiled, pointing at a clock. Gene grinned happily, it had worked. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." The Doctor said, holding up Rory's phone. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. This is the bit I came up with, I mean, Gene got the rest. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdrivers, and two minutes to spare." The Doctor smiled gleefully. "Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"Good…you really should never, ever say that again, darling." Gene nodded.

"Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." The multiform smirked and Amy fell to the ground.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." The Doctor said, kneeling next to her.

"Doctor…" Gene whispered. The Doctor turned and looked at Prisoner Zero who had turned into Gene and some man who looked as though he'd had one hell of a day.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" The Doctor wondered, pointing to himself.

"It's you." Rory said as though it were obvious.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"You don't know?" Rory wondered.

"Busy day. Why us, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying us?" The Doctor inquired. A little girl stepped around the Doctor, holding his free hand.

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop you, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw."

"Amy…remember what you saw in that room." Gene said, smiling gently. Rory looked at Gene, there was something about her, she was sweet, motherly. He swore that she had to be a mother, the way she spoke just screamed it…

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What's in here?"

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." The Doctor stated, grabbing shirts, pants, and a jacket.

"No!" Gene called, grabbing a different jacket and handing it to him. "This one."

"Alright-y." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor shrugged. Rory and Amy turned around instantly. Gene looked him up and down appreciatively.

"You look very nice." Gene smiled at him.

"Not now, Gene…" The Doctor scolded in a teasing tone. "Later." He winked.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know."

"Don't care!" Gene chuckled, helping the Doctor button-up his shirt before she kissed him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy called to them as they walked across the roof.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." Gene smiled.

"Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now!" A giant eyeball came down, scanning the Doctor and Gene.

"You are not of this world."

"No, but we've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor stated, looking at the ties on his shoulder against his shirt. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" The Doctor asked, looking at Gene. She pointed at her favorite and his nodded in agreement.

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important?" Gene asked with a scoff.

"Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Doctor asked. The Atraxi went through a projections of Earth.

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" Gene asked.

"No."

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." The Doctor said, turning to walk towards Gene. She helped him slide on his jacket and straightened his bow tie.

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" Gene asked. A picture of each and every Doctor began to flash in front of them as the Doctor walked forward, holding Gene's hand. The last projection was of his tenth self, standing side-by-side with Gene. The Doctor stepped closer, moving past his old self.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is my Mate Gene. Basically, run." The Doctor warned. The Atraxi left quickly and Gene pressed a kiss against the Doctor's cheek. Gene jumped suddenly just as the Doctor did. The Doctor pulled his key out of his pocket, Gene pulled her necklace out and they both smiled at each other.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?"Amy stated, but Gene and The Doctor were already on their way to the TARDIS.

"Okay, what have you got for me this time? Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Hello again, beautiful." Gene smiled before they both stepped inside, taking the new TARDIS for a spin.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Time-Lady Mararder: Thanks. :)**

**I'msorrymylove: Thank you, dear. **

**Skidney: Well, here's more than...**

* * *

The One Where Gene Dies

Gene walked into the med-bay and sat next to the Master, who slowly opened his eyes. "I'm restrained."

"Doctor's idea." Gene whispered gently.

"Who else…maybe he's right…" The Master chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Gene wondered.

"Better than I have in centuries. The noise…the drums… It's gone."

"Good." Gene smiled warmly at him.

"Why did you save me?" The Master asked. "You could have let me go. I'm not a good person."

"You are a good person…you just can't see it yet." Gene smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"Don't…just don't." The Master stated. "It's going to take me long enough to except that you and the Doctor are Mates, even longer if you act like you usually do…all warm and gentle."

"Okay." Gene stated.

"Gene?" The Doctor asked, stepping into the med-bay.

"I'm here." Gene smiled at him. "Just making sure Koschei's alright." Gene promised.

"You look better." The Master told the Doctor.

"So do you." The Doctor replied. He'd forgiven the Master for the year-that-never-was, now he would just have to get over him bringing back the Time Lords. It would take a while, both of them knew it.

"I'm still dying."

"Not for long." Gene said. "I mean, you won't be exactly normal, but I've run the numbers in my head. We can make you better."

"Thank you…I know I don't deserve it." The Master sighed.

"Everyone deserves another chance."

"After all I've done?"

"You never saw me in the war… I may just rival you." Gene whispered solemnly. The Doctor grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it, trying to comfort her.

"You bad? Never."

"When I fought…people were scared. When the Daleks saw me coming, they ran… I wasn't myself when I fought."

"But when you weren't fighting you were back to yourself all over again." The Doctor defended.

"It's called compartmentalizing." Gene sighed. "Doesn't change who I was, it just hid it under a mask. Come on." Gene smiled, releasing the Master from his bonds. He looked at her cautiously, he didn't know what that meant.

"You're letting me out?"

"I just ran a full diagnosis of your mind, Koschei, yes, I'm letting you out."

"How did you do that? I didn't even notice…" Koschei asked, shock.

"I was going to be the professor of minds…until Rassilon decided to kill me." Gene shrugged. "I'm just that good."

"You will have restrictions though. The TARDIS won't follow any of your commands. The shields are up against you, you won't be able to control the TARDIS or touch any of the equipment, but aside from that…"

"And you'll be watching me right?"

"You know me." The Doctor responded with a shrug.

"I do…" The Master nodded. "I feel good though…there's nothing…pressing…pushing."

"I know." Gene smiled. "You remind me more of the Koschei I grew up with."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Let's just go back, they could destroy us… Not worth the risk." The Master stated. The trio of Time Lords were standing behind a pillar, hiding from everyone on the moon base.

"They have slaves, we have to do something. No one should be a slave." Gene whispered.

"Lots of people have slaves, Sage."

"Yeah, well, I don't. Besides there are children down there and I won't stand for that." Gene insisted.

"Have you become a mother since we last met?" The Master asked.

"Almost did." Gene answered.

"I'm sorry." And he was, he really was.

"Thanks…" Gene sighed.

"Someone needs to distract them." The Doctor said.

"I'll do it." Gene stated.

"No, no, and no."

"Yes, I am. Think about it. You know how to work this technology better than me and Koschei is still weak. You need someone who can fight down there. I'm not going to try to get into a fight, but these people are mercenaries. I'll go down there, make it to the engine room and set all of their electronics haywire, they'll run after me while you teleport the other's out. If I have to fight, I will." Gene shrugged.

"Gene…I don't like this idea."

"Doctor…trust me." Gene stated with wide eyes. "There are lives at stake…let me do this, it won't work any other way, this much I know."

"Fine…" The Doctor sighed. "Be very careful." The Doctor stated.

"Always." She smiled, kissing him before she made her way out of the room. Silent and stealth.

"You two are crazy, going to this much trouble to save thirty people."

"Yeah, well…we do what we can. Let's go quick."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_Gene, we saved them, sent them all home. Hurry up, meet us in the TARDIS._

_I'm coming! _Gene called back. She'd stolen swords from the wall, seventeen robots were on the ground, completely destroyed. She thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't come into contact with any actual living people to fight. She didn't like fighting them, non-living beings were easier to kill…she didn't have to take a life. She ran through the ship quickly. Her short brown hair bouncing as she ran. She heard shouts behind her and closed her eyes for a moment. She was seconds away from the TARDIS, she prayed she made it first.

"Gene! Come on!" the Doctor called from the TARDIS. They were floating in the air, thirty feet away, five feet up. The Doctor was standing in the doorway with the Master by his side.

"Uh…Doctor…" The Master said. "The TARDIS is taking off."

"What?" Sure enough, the Doctor heard the familiar wheezing sound. Gene only had to run twenty more feet and jump. "Come on, Gene!" The Doctor called. Gene smiled and dropped her swords. She ran through the last doorway, when someone jumped in front of her from a hiding space.

A dagger sunk into Gene's left heart and she froze as the man twisted it. "Ah..." Gene squeaked out a groan in pain before she fell to her knees, blood running from her chest as the man pulled the dagger out.

"GENE!" The Doctor screamed. He moved to jump out after her but the Master yanked him back. Good thing, the TARDIS had taking off, the Doctor would have jumped into the vortex. "Stop! Stop! We have to go back! Stop!" The Doctor shouted at the TARDIS running to the console. The console shocked him when he tried to touch it. "But it's Gene! Please, go back!'

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene felt a burning sensation in her hands. Regeneration… She was going to regenerate. "Hey boss, look at what we have here." The man who stabbed her said, hovering over her. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood, dying. "What is that? Some sort of energy?" The man asked.

"That's impossible." The man in charge stated.

"What is it?"

"You just earned us the biggest catch we've ever had." The man chuckled. "A Time Lady…regenerating."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Same ship, nine minutes later." The Master said simply. They both went to the door and stepped outside. They were in the upper deck of some sort of operating room. The Doctor looked down to see a machine being quickly set up around Gene. She'd been knocked out cold. "They are going to use her energy. It looks like they're stasis locking her… They can keep her dying and regenerating for thousands of years. She'd just be there, slowly dying. They could power the universe for thousands of years with her."

"I'll not see my Mate turned into a living battery." The Doctor protested, knowing the Master was right. He moved to hop over the railing but the Master pulled her back.

"One wrong move and they'll kill her." The Master warned.

"You're right."

"God, it's been ages since you've said that, say it again."

"Shut up, my Mate's dying."

"Rub salt in the wound a bit more." The Master said, rolling his eyes.

"She _is_ mine."

"I'll run a distraction…you better hurry up." The Master said before sending a bolt of energy at the people working over Gene's body. The Doctor jumped over the balcony and ran for her. He pulled the needles and monitors off of her before cradling her in his arms.

"I've got you." He promised, running for the stairs, killers on his heels. He made it to the top of the stairs to come face-to-face with a man holding a gun. The Master hit him with his energy and the Doctor smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, now run!" The Master shouted. The two of them made it to the TARDIS and the Doctor gently set Gene down before taking off. Gene woke up with a scream of agony.

"Gene!" The Doctor ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I've got you…I'm right here."

"Look at that…" Gene chuckled weakly. "Twelve hours apart." Gene whispered. "We really are perfect aren't we?"

"Yeah…" The Doctor chuckled weakly. Tears were running down his face.

"It's okay…" Gene whispered, touching his face gently. "I knew…I knew it was coming."

"Why didn't you warn me?" The Doctor sniffled.

"You wouldn't have let it happen…it had to happen. It's been my time for a while now…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…so…so much. My Doctor…I had fun, didn't I? I did everything backwards…but it was the best years of my life… I'd never take them back." Gene promised, stroking his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, you backwards, American, beautiful woman."

"I was pretty brilliant wasn't I?" Gene asked. "We both were."

"Yeah, always, my love." Gene's back arched and she screamed, golden light bursting from her in every direction, not anywhere near as damaging as the Doctor's regeneration had been, she hadn't held it back too long.

The brown hair grew out three inches, becoming slightly wavy and a shade somewhere between ginger, blonde, and brown. Her legs grew slightly longer, her frame smaller.

"Oh!" Gene gasped, sitting up on her own as the light left her. She looked down at herself as she stood up. "Ooh, slightly taller, that's good, right? Easier to kiss you." She smiled at the Doctor before looking down again. "Legs, ooh, long and slim, sort of sassy. I can see dresses this time around. Waist…ooh…little bit smaller." She said, running her hands up her side. "Nice hips. Oh, damn it! I'm smaller." Gene said, appalled at her new chest. "Not good. You liked those." Gene pouted before touching her face. "Very symmetrical though, and I got to keep my accent, seems like I'll have a good singing voice. Teeth are straight, that's a plus to. I like my teeth, they feel nice. Do I look okay? I'm sorry I'm a bit…smaller…but I couldn't control that and—"

"Gene… You look absolutely beautiful." The Doctor promised, taking her hands in his. "I think you're gorgeous." Gene bit her lip and blushed.

"Thanks…" Gene sighed...smiling at him. He pulled her forward and kissed her soundly. "Ooh, that's different. Nice different." Gene beamed before kissing him again, deeper this time. The Master pulled back awkwardly.

"I'm just going to go before you two aren't wearing clothes…and are rolling on the floor…and you're not listening to me at all. Do you two ever breathe? I really don't want to know." The Master said, leaving the room as quickly as he could.

"Mmm, is this later?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course it is."

"We're not going to make it to our room."

"I don't care."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS, Gene was wearing a flowery dress. Amy walked up to the two of them. "Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." The Doctor said.

"It's you. You came back."

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes." Amy stated.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes." The Doctor said, he couldn't manage to roll his eyes. He was far too happy after what he and Gene had just done.

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool."

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Where's Gene?"

"Right here." Gene said with a wave.

"No you're not…"

"Yes, I am. I was on the rooftop with you, oh and you made bacon for the Doctor, but he didn't like it… I'll have to re-think the breakfast menu come to think about it…" Gene sighed.

"You really are Gene?"

"Yeah… I cheated death on the Moon… I got stabbed in the left heart, not the best way to go, mind you, lots of blood."

"But you're not who I remember."

"That's because I'm not her… I mean I am Gene, but new face, new personality. Still American though." Gene winked. "Should be a blast. I like this new me already. I'm a bit tired though. So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Amy asked.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?" The Doctor wondered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means. Well, it means come with Gene and I."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero…"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." Gene promised.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago!" Amy hissed at them.

"Oh! Oops."

"I told you you were off." Gene sighed.

"So that's—"

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." The Doctor smiled at her.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up."

"Yeah, I don't know where our room is either…that could be a problem." Gene said.

"Eh, we'll find it…eventually. If we don't there's load of other rooms."

"True…" Gene smiled.

"So, coming?"

"No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." Gene stated.

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." The Doctor said, opening the door to the TARDIS and he and Gene led Amy inside. "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? We've heard them all."

"I'm in my nightie."

"That one's new." Gene commented. "But don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. I was just there…this body is going to love dresses." Gene smiled. "So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know." Gene asked gently, worried about Amy.

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Oh! That's how you got the name for that song!" The Doctor said, smiling at Gene. "Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything."

"Can we wait for the next adventure?" Gene asked Amy. "I'm feeling a bit…blah from regeneration… It's going to take a few hours to bounce back. I promise we'll go somewhere awesome."

"Yeah, it's cool." Amy said, looking around.

"Just…don't touch any buttons." Gene warned. "Look around all you want." She turned to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him. "I want to go to bed…"

"I'll get you there…" He promised, lifting her up into his arms. _Then we can christen our bed, again._

_Mmm, yes please. Perfect cure for regeneration blues._

"Indeed." He smiled, kissing her cheek as he carried her to their room, hoping the TARDIS would lead him there. Amy smiled after them, they were absolutely adorable. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around Gene, but she acted mostly the same, even had the same memories… Amy shrugged and went along with it before she went to explore.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fasten your seat belts! Wibbly-Wobbly time!**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Time-Lady Mararder: Thank you...and yes...they are very flirty.**

**Skidney: Thank you, dear.**

**I'msorrymylove: They do meet, they get along well too. I'll explain it next chapter...too tired to do so now.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: It's going to be fine. i'll explain the Master later! :)**

**Zealia: Indeed! New story! Whoo! You'll see a little bit of family action soon. Gene almost gets shot...**

**ShadowTeir: Thank you! I am not sure yet. I know what happens to the Master, but I don't know when or how yet, it's a thing in progress, respect the thing.**

* * *

Jack and Gene

Gene waved to the Doctor, Koschei, and Amy with a smile. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't, Sage, quit babysitting." Koschei sighed heavily.

"I was talking to the Doctor, I am rather hoping you'll be watching out for him. He's a bit dense." Gene teased.

"Am not!" The Doctor protested.

"Shall I start recalling the past?" Gene wondered.

"Nope…I'm good." The Doctor said, backing off instantly.

"Amy, you're in charge. Keep them in check."

"Yes, ma'am." Amy saluted her before Gene stepped into the house, blowing a kiss at the Doctor before closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" Gene called quietly. She pulled her new sonic out of her pocket. It was silver and a tad bit longer than her last one, still glowing blue at the end. She scanned the house before she smiled. "I know you're in here. I have a sonic screwdriver, very easy to tell that someone's here." Gene sighed. "In all fairness I called ahead, don't come around that corner with your gun drawn, Marie." Gene commented.

Marie slowly stepped around the doorway that Gene was facing, her gun was in her hand. She had Cody standing behind her. "Who—?"

"I told you I changed a bit." Gene smiled. She lifted her sonic and showed it to Marie.

"Are you sure you're Gene?"

"You called about a crack in my wall not too long ago." Gene told her with a smile.

"Gene…" Marie sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Gun down please, just got this body, don't want to lose it." Gene teased.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Marie said, unloading her gun quickly and putting it down on the table. "God, I forgot you do the whole jellyfish thing."

"Yeah, the jellyfish thing, no wonder I was obsessed with them as a human." Gene chuckled.

"You look good."

"Thanks." Gene smiled. "Hi, Cody." Gene grinned, picking him up and twirling him around. She hugged him and held him on her hip. "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you!" Gene grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Gene?" Cody asked with wide eye.

"Who else would I be?" Gene chuckled. He smiled and squeezed her tighter.

"Where is the baby? You said when you came by there would be a baby…"

"Honey—" Marie started.

"It's okay, Marie…" Gene sighed, before turning to Cody. "Babies went to heaven, sweetie…" Gene explained gently.

"But I was gonna be an uncle! Youngest uncle ever!" Cody frowned.

"I'm sorry, honey." Gene apologized.

"It's a shame, really…" Marie sighed. "You'd obviously be a brilliant mother."

"Don't tell the Doctor, but I already am." Gene smiled.

"What?" Marie asked with wide eyes.

"Backwards American." Gene smiled, setting Cody down. "I brought you a present, go figure out what it does."

"Okay!" Cody said, running off with a little device in his hand.

"Please tell me that isn't dangerous."

"It's harmless, good for troublemaking though." Gene shrugged.

"You're a mother? Wouldn't he have noticed?"

"I haven't actually had him yet…but I know who he is. I've met him. He's brilliant."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"No! Really?" Marie asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, enough about me, I see a ring." Gene beamed. "When did he purpose?"

"Yesterday."

"Awesome!" Gene grinned, hugging Marie.

"Aren't you going to visit your son while you're on Earth?"

"Yeah… I'm here for a little, Doctor's off with Koschei and Amy, taking them somewhere." Gene shrugged. "I'll be able to find them."

"COOL!" Cody's little voice called out joyously.

"He's figured it out." Gene smiled.

"What does it do?" Marie wondered.

"Troublemaking…stuff." Gene laughed as Cody ran into the room and hugged her tightly before running off again. "Hey! Don't forget the inverse settings!"

"You're my favorite."

"Dear, God… I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You will see no evidence." Gene promised.

"Oh dear…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"How long has this been here?" Gene asked, looking at the crack in her old apartment wall.

"A month…" Marie said. "Is it just me or does it make you feel…sick?"

"I feel very sick right now actually." Gene said, touching the crack. "Just like Amy's… Why here?"

"What is it?"

"It's a crack in the fabric of reality…two parts of time and space that are pressed together that shouldn't be." Gene shook her head. "It's not supposed to be like this… What happened, it had to be big… What do you hear? You said you heard things."

"People…sounds like a ship. Byzantium. I think the ship's called the Byzantium."

"I'll make sure to get to the bottom of it at some point." Gene said, writing a single word down on her upper arm. _Byzantium._

"I know…"

"Does it seem a bit…quiet to you?" Gene wondered.

"Yeah…"

"Silence…complete silence." Gene wrote three more words on her arm, not knowing why. _Silence will fall._

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene tapped Ianto's shoulder and he jumped, nearly three feet into the air. "Geeze! Don't do that to me, first an alarm sound and second you scared the hell out of me. Not okay, Gene." Ianto said before smiling and hugging her.

"Lovely to see you Ianto." Gene hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Looking for Jack?" Ianto wondered.

"Yeah, seen him around—wait." Gene said taking a deep breath through her nose. "He's changed…so have you." Gene commented, looking at Ianto seriously. "Mated already?" Gene teased. Ianto blushed.

"Yes…hi, Mum." Ianto smiled at her. Gene hugged him tightly.

"Good for you two." Gene grinned.

"Mommy!" Jack called out loudly, wrapping his arms around Gene and swinging her around. "Now you're the woman I remember raising me!"

"Am I?" Gene asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack smiled, putting back down on her feet.

"You asked me here…I'm guessing for something important."

"Dad with uncle Koschei and Amy?"

"Uncle Koschei? Yes…" Gene answered.

"I keep forgetting…you're not like Dad. Him I can blab about everything and he'll miss it…you see everything." Jack chuckled.

"You haven't changed." Gene grinned.

"Rebellious streak…got it from my Mom." Jack grinned.

"Don't blame me for that…I haven't done anything yet."

"Nope…not yet." Jack said. "Step inside my office." Jack smiled, wrapping his arm around her. She wrapped an arm around him as they walked up to his office. "What do you have on your arm this time?" Jack wondered, looking at her upper arm.

"Not sure yet."

"Ah…I've been told stories." Jack sighed.

"You said I've been in your past."

"Yeah…about that." Jack said, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a list. "I've gone through it…all of the places you just showed up in randomly. I made a list." Jack said, handing the paper to her. "I figure we'd better not create paradoxes."

"If you hadn't given me this list I wouldn't have shown up." Gene commented. "What's this?" Gene asked, flipping to the second page.

"The things you did. I tried to remember all of them…but…some were a bit blurry. I've been around a while, some things slip a bit."

"It's alright." Gene said. "I'll have to sneak a lot of places, how do I do that?"

"You'll never believe this. You're so ostentatious it isn't even funny. Well, actually it is funny. You're so rare and amazing that everyone just lets you walk in like you own the place."

"How?"

"Ianto! You remember that dress we found?"

"Yes!"

"Bring it up here for me please?" Jack called.

"Be there in a moment, dear!" Jack smiled at that, a huge, satisfied smile.

"He calls you dear? My you are Mates aren't you?"

"Yes…" Jack said with a blush. "I told you, he's everything." Jack smiled.

"I'm happy for both of you." Gene grinned.

"Thanks, Mom." Jack blushed and looked down.

"I brought the dress."

"No…" Gene said instantly.

"What? It's your size, based on my very calculations." Ianto shrugged.

"No. I am not going to impersonate her, no."

"You already have, so just agree with us."

"Who would buy that? They never leave their home planet."

"They went to Gallifrey." Jack protested.

"That was Gallifrey! Gallifrey was the center of the universe, why wouldn't they visit? No! I'm not doing it."

"Gene…please?" Ianto asked, pouting.

"Yeah Mom, please?" Jack wondered, pouting.

"No! You don't get to pull that on me." Gene protested.

"You haven't been introduced to me yet, I haven't broken you yet, the pout will still work." Jack grinned.

"Fine…only because Ianto pouted." Gene said, taking the dress. Jack and Ianto high-fived each other.

"Your Mom loves me more."

"Not true." Jack said, hugging Gene and kissing her cheek. "She just hasn't met me yet."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you're going to be a handful." Jack gasped and covered his mouth.

"I'll have you know I was an angel."

"Yeah…not so sure about that." Gene sighed.

"Go get dressed, Mom."

"One problem…well, two actually." Gene said, looking at Jack. "Where did you get this dress and how in the hell am I going to be all…paint-y?"

"Well, to the first question…you really don't want to know…and about the second. Don't worry, I've got you covered. Do you mind being 'calm'?"

"No…"

"Then get dressed."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"First stop…" Gene commented. She was in the fifty-first century a little, black-haired boy ran out into the street. Gene ran forward and caught him before he could be hit by a transport.

"Thank you…" The boy looked up at her with wide eyes. "Do I know you?"

"You will someday." Gene smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she disappeared.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene lifted her hood and stepped into the flat. Just in time to see a man stab, Jack. "Oh, no you don't!" Gene snapped. She stopped the man from hurting her son. She locked him in another room and helped Jack up, taking him away from Angelo. "Go, run as fast as you can and don't look back." Gene warned.

"I know you don't I?"

"Yes…now run." Gene smiled, knowing he couldn't see her through her hood.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"Ask me again some other time." Gene smiled.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hey! Time-boy!" Gene called out, to Jack. "Take this ship." Gene smiled, pointing to the one she knew Jack would use and end up meeting herself and the Doctor in.

"Do I—?"

"Yes, now run before they get you and kill you for stealing equipment." Gene chuckled. His eyes widened and he took off again. "And…head for nineteen-forty…ish." Gene smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gene chuckled and disappeared.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Jack slammed on the breaks of the bus, stopping in front of the black figure in the road. "Stay here kids." Jack said, getting off of the bus and walking to the girl in front of the vehicle.

"Hello, Jack." Gene grinned. Jack looked her up and down. She was wearing a white dress with a handkerchief style skirt that came to her knees. The top was a tasteful v-neck and her sleeves were long, clinging to her arms until her wrists, where they flowed out, the backs of them falling a few inches past her hands. The hems of the dress were baby blue, like the markings on her skin and her hood was black.

"What are you doing here? How do you know who I am?" Jack asked. Gene lowered her hood and looked at him seriously.

"Let's just say I'm a certain Backwards American…"

"Gene?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"In the flesh." Gene smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you. Turn around. I'll take care of everything else. Take those children back to where they belong."

"But Gene—"

"No buts! Go! Now!" Gene ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled at her before he turned away and left.

No one on Earth heard of the 456 since.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene grabbed Jack's arm before he could step onto the piece of cement that would hide him from the rest of the world.

"Gene?"

"Make sure I come and see you when I look like this."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me Jack, trust me." Gene smiled, kissed his cheek and disappeared.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene sat down on a bench in Cardiff bay next to a man who was crying into his hands. "Can you please just—?" Jack froze and looked at Gene. "Mom?"

"Yeah…" Gene nodded. He slid next to her and cried against her shoulder. Gene wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back gently.

"You always know…you _always _know. You just show up, right at the right time." Jack sobbed into her dress.

"Yeah…someone helped me out with that a bit." Gene said, leaning her head against his. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Ianto Jones." Jack whimpered.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's human!" Jack cried. "I mean…you and dad were perfect… Timeless Time Lords stuck together forever…but me… I'm immortal Mom…and even when—if—I do finally die I'll just change again. Ianto…he's human…he'll be dead before I have a head full of grey hair.

"Jack…that's not true." Gene whispered.

"Mom! Immortal verses mortal… It is true."

"Jack…Time Lord biology doesn't work that way. Time Lords can't help who has the other half of their soul. The fact that the Doctor has mine is mere coincidence, albeit a very lucky one…"

"Yeah, he won't die on you. You won't have to watch."

"I have watched him die, actually…not a good experience…he was so scared." Gene said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She was crying for her son, for how bad he felt, and for the memory of the tenth Doctor. "Jack, Time Lord biology realizes that you could potentially be the Mate of a mortal."

"How?"

"If you were to Mate Ianto, you'd split your remaining regenerations with him." Gene said. "How many are you at?"

"I'm the second… I remember being the original me…and someone else…and this me."

"If you Mated him now, he'd last just as long as you will…well, depending on how much trouble you two get into." Gene smiled.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes, so don't keep your Mate waiting another moment. I know what waiting does…makes you feel pretty crappy." Gene beamed at him.

"Thank you, Mom!" Jack smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"No problem."

"Can I?"

"Go run off, and don't give me any details, I don't need to know."

"Yeah, and I didn't need to know my Mom and Dad's kinks either." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"See you, Mom. I have a man waiting for me…my man." Jack smiled before running off. Gene chuckled and looked out at the water.

_"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke…"_

_"The Face of Boe, they called me…"_

Gene cleaned off her dress. She had two more stops to make before going home.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene's eyes met the Doctor's and her hearts skipped several beats. There he was, leather jacket and all…and he had absolutely no idea that he was in the same room as his future Mate. Gene knew it was wrong to cross your Mate's path if you weren't Mated at that point in time…but she couldn't resist. He was the one Doctor she felt she hadn't known well enough.

"Well met, Doctor of Gallifrey." Gene curtsied, wishing she could just reach out and touch him…just once.

"Well met, Princess." The Doctor bowed to her. Gene hadn't even noticed Rose, who bowed to her also.

_That's a change. _"Well met, Rose Tyler of Earth." Gene nodded.

"Well met, Princess." Rose stated.

"You are far from home, Princess." The Doctor said to Gene gently.

"Closer than you think." Gene replied. Wherever the Doctor was…that was home to her. "My gift today is of knowledge." Gene said turning to Rose. "You will be life and light and time…but use caution. Hold on tightly." Gene warned her. She turned to look at the Doctor, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She only wanted to touch him…just once. But she couldn't. She was impersonating an Auroran princess…she shouldn't…couldn't. Wouldn't? "You…Doctor…" She raised her hand, unable to help herself. She missed him far too much. She went through her knowledge of the Auroran symbols, and prayed he'd understand. "You do not like it when people touch you…you don't trust them." Gene said, trying to get him to talk, anything to hear his voice..

"Yes…" The Doctor agreed…frozen. She knew she'd done wrong, but she'd be damned if she cared enough to stop.

"You don't mind me though…" Gene commented, still drawing the symbol on his face.

"Not at all."

"You've seen war and pain and suffering."

"Yes…"

"I know your pain and suffering…and I swear it will lesson. Your time has come to be happy, after all this time, you will be happy." Gene whispered to him. _You will be happy…if it's the last thing I see to…you will be happy._

"Will I?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"You play strong…so strong…but you are hurt. I can see it. The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damage people are the wisest… All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." Gene said, drawing down his jawline to his chin, making him shiver. "You are just that. You hide so well under your mask…but I see through it."

"I know…"

"I want you to see hope, for it is coming to you, very soon." Gene whispered. "You will be healed and you shall heal in return." Gene said, drawing a line from his chin down the center of his chest stopping just underneath the hem of his shirt. She drew one last curl on his face before touching his shoulder.

She had Marked him…with love. Two hearts were on his face, if mirrored. Time Lord hearts.

"You are so special…and one day you will realize that."

She needed to kiss him…she had to… She couldn't help herself.

She kissed him, feeling his lips against hers for the first time in years. She'd missed this version of him…the vulnerable one…the one she'd had to fix.

_I love you… So much._

"Go in peace… I am glad to have met you." Gene said, holding back her tears as she pulled away. Gene turned and walked away, the tears falling out of her control. She'd broken far too many rules.

"You as well." The Doctor called after her.

Gene walked forward and looked at the Face of Boe who had just entered. She gently touched the glass to see the Face of Boe smile.

"You and Dad here all at once." He whispered so only she could here. "How wonderful… Is it my birthday?"

"I'm not sure, actually."

"You're crying… He upsets you. You miss him."

"You see through me."

"Woman, I've known you for ages… I know when you're upset…and no one upsets you quite like he does."

"True…"

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I came to tell you…it will be soon."

"Thank you…so much. I have grown tired of this life, I crave another."

"I can imagine." Gene smiled slightly. "I'll be there for you."

"I know you will." Jack smiled. "Good thing that cloak comes off, eh?"

"What?"

"You'll understand, something Ianto told me to tell you."

"Alrighty…"

"Go on… I'll see you soon, Mom."

"Bye." Gene smiled, found a dark corner to hide in and disappeared. She looked down at the vortex manipulator in her hand. "God, this is addictive… I bet this is how smoking feels. I need to quit…really soon." Gene sighed. She walked through the halls and hid as soon as she heard a familiar voice.

"Doctor?" Gene heard her own voice call. Gene glanced around the corner and saw herself standing near the Doctor.

"Over here." The tenth Doctor called.

_God…he's so young… I'm so little…and a bit awkward. Watch out girl, he's your Mate… _Gene smiled.

"Doctor! What happened out there?" Martha wondered, rushing up.

"What's that?" Gene heard herself ask harshly, calculating, noticing everything that was wrong with him.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor smiled at the Face of Boe, grabbing Gene and Martha's hands gently.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Hame said.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor protested.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." The Face of Boe blinked, breathing deeply.

"Who is he? What is he?" The young Gene asked.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The Doctor protested.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more." Hame started.

"Don't. There's no need for that." The Doctor said.

"For what?" Gene's younger self asked.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to two travelers."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor wondered.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor…"

_You lying cow… _Gene chuckled.

"You, you lovely girl. I can still remember the first time I met you. So brave, always so brave. Always doing everything the backwards way, but doing everything right. I'm so glad I lived long enough to see you one more time. You'd better take care of her too, Doctor." The Face of Boe turned his eyes on the Doctor, practically glaring. "You need each other, and if you lose her you will never be the same. Don't let go of her, Doctor, and know that you are not alone." The Face of Boe let out his last breath and was no more. Hame cried and soon the four of them left, solemnly.

Gene stepped out of her hiding spot just as golden light exploded from the Face of Boe. There was a loud scream and a human man, completely nude lay in place of the Face of Boe.

"Jack?" Gene called.

"Hi, Mom…not the best time to come over. Whoa! New voice! First new voice in a long time! I like it." He had an Irish lit to his voice. His hair was dark brown and he had a goatee. Gene took off her cloak and threw it at him. He wrapped it around himself and stood up. "Oh God! Legs! I love legs!" He beamed. "I would hug you, but that would be a bit weird."

"You're a liar."

"Well… I do remember the first time I saw you in that form…and you were brave… I just knew I'd see you again. It was only a small lie. I get it from my Dad, blame him."

"Oh, I will." Gene scoffed.

"You addicted to the Vortex Manipulator yet?"

"A bit… I'm going to quit."

"That's what I kept saying. It's very bad for you." Jack grinned. "Am I…handsome?"

"Yes, why?"

"Yes! I always have to be handsome, that's my job, be handsome."

"God, you are like your father."

"Well, you know… Love him to death." Jack smiled. "Got one more trip in you?" He wondered, grabbing her hand.

"Where to?"

"March 11, 1969, Cardiff Bay, if you please."

"No problem…hold on."

"Gene?" Ianto called, looking at her with a wide smile. "Jack!" He ran forward and wrapped his arms around him. They kissed passionately.

"Yeah…I'll be going now…" Gene didn't need to see anything like that. She popped into the Torchwood site, said goodbye to Jack and Ianto and changed back into her normal clothes. "Be good you two!" She pressed her sonic to the Vortex Manipulator, and instantly the Doctor's current position and time was imputed.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." The Doctor said to Amy.

"Disgusting." The Master complained.

"Where are we?" Amy wondered.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The Master commented. There was a loud pop and Gene appeared next to the Doctor.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Gene said, plugging her nose.

"Yeah! Of course. Queen of time lands just in time so she isn't covered in sick. Heaven forbid she gets dirty! Must you always have that good of timing?" The Master complained.

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" Gene asked.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" The Doctor asked, bringing Gene up to speed silently.

"Now, you show up now?" Amy asked, appalled.

"Sorry, I never knew my timing was that good." Gene shrugged.

"And she actually believes that." The Master scoffed.

"Aren't you going to kiss me hello?" The Doctor asked with a confident smirk.

"Same rules apply. Rule number thirty-three, I won't kiss you if there is any trace of dead-stuff near your mouth, just like with the sand."

"But I love you." The Doctor pouted.

"I'm just saying…gross."

"But it wasn't my fault this time."

"I don't care whose fault it was…still not kissing you until you're cleaned up."

"Ooh, is that a promise?"

"Maybe…" Gene replied.

"Are you going to help me get cleaned up?"

"Oh please quit flirting, I can't take it." The Master complained.

"Possibly." Gene winked.

"Um guys I hate to break up the flirting…why are they glaring at us?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yeah…no more flirting…sorry." Gene said.

"Later, my love."

"Always."

* * *

**If you didn't say Aww at some point...you are a Weeping Angel.**

**Much Love to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fasten your seat belts! Wibbly-Wobbly time!**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Yes! No more Children of Earth, and Miracle Day is gone too! It made me so happy! I could never kill Ianto. I may be slightly evil, but who in their right mind can kill Ianto Jones? I love him!**

**Time-Lady Mararder: That's good! But, don't worry, that never happened now...actually his daughter doesn't exist either...yeah, sorry about that. I sort of edited a family out of history, oops, but! the children are safe and the 456 are no more and there was no Miracle, thanks to Gene. :)**

**skidney: Thank you!**

* * *

The Beast Below

"Funny thing is…I don't remember you." Amy said, looking at the Master.

"You don't?" The Master asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "Harold Saxon, ringing any bells?"

"Who?"

"Did you live in a box, Amy?" Gene asked.

"No…who is he….?"

"Never mind." The Master stated instantly.

"He's a Time Lord from back home. We've been best friends since we were kids." Gene smiled warmly. "The Time Lords did all they could to drive him insane and they succeeded, making him a weapon…but we fixed it and he's better now, aren't you?"

"I'm getting better."

"How can you just snap out of insanity?" Amy wondered.

"Very carefully, helps to destroy the link too." The Doctor shrugged.

"You don't trust him, why?" Amy inquired.

"He doesn't trust him yet, the Doctor hasn't come to terms with it yet, but he will. I've checked Koschei's mind, all of it. He can't ever be the man he was again…we fixed him, made him who he was before the Time Lords destroyed him. Still a bit of a trouble maker, but so's the Doctor. And I'm a bit chatty, I just realized that. This new me is chatty."

"Bit chatty, yeah." Liz Ten agreed, leading them into a room. "You lot can get cleaned up in there, one at a time please." Liz stated, eyeing the Doctor and Gene. "I've heard stories about you two, naughty."

"Oops…" Gene giggled.

"Yeah, the Virgin Queen _had _virgin eyes until you two showed up."

"She walked in on us, it wasn't like we were showing off!" The Doctor protested.

"You were in the throne room!" Liz Ten retorted.

"You two had sex in the throne room?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Gene was being incredibly brilliant and sexy, I couldn't help myself. The Queen should have knocked."

"Things happen, sometimes it doesn't matter where you end up."

"Remind me to never walk around in the TARDIS after night."

"They never sleep." The Master warned her. "Doesn't matter what time of day either."

"You don't sleep?"

"Not as much, Time Lords function perfectly on eight hours of sleep a week."

"So the rest of the time…?"

"No, not all of that time." Gene corrected.

"You know what? I don't need to know…. No more."

"Good…neither do I." The Master agreed. He was just coming to terms with Gene being Mated with someone else, he didn't need details.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Why all the glasses?" Gene asked, looking at the glasses of water on the floor.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what."

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" The Doctor wondered, kissing Gene's cheek, very glad he'd gotten cleaned up.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon. I've heard stories about the both of you, but you really do work miracles." Liz Ten smiled at them.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"Forty. Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Amy protested.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in public?" Gene asked, lifting the porcelain mask up, inspecting it closely.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting…"

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face." Gene said, holding it in front of Liz Ten.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Oh, Liz. So everything." The Doctor said, knowing exactly where Gene was going with her idea.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy wondered.

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon." The Master said. "Nice as far as dungeons go, I've been in worse. I've put people in worse."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Gene teased.

"I _am _sorry about that." The Master apologized to her. Gene hugged him gently.

"I know you are… You were even back then, took care of me."

"Ma'am." A man called.

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz Ten insisted.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" Gene asked, looking at the children.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorn stated.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." The Doctor said, looking at a brain that was being shocked.

"What's that?"

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly…or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button." The Doctor said angrily.

"I don't understand." Liz Ten said.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." The Doctor said, but Gene beat him to it. She pointed her sonic at a tentacle and screams of absolute torture filled the air.

"Stop it. Who did this?" Liz Ten asked angrily.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz, your mask..." Gene commented slowly.

"What about my mask?"

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say." The Doctor insisted.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign." Gene told her.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." The Doctor nodded to two buttons, the same two buttons that were everywhere.

"What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorn explained, turning on a video of Liz Ten herself.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this. Why would I do that?" Amy wondered.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." The Doctor said angrily.

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy protested.

"You did it. That's what counts."

"Doctor…" Gene whispered, touching his shoulder.

"I'm—I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home."

"Doctor! Don't you dare!" Gene defended Amy. "She made a mistake, she tried to protect you."

"Yeah, I know. She's only human."

"Then grant her mercy, because humans can grow." The Master said before a hand flew over his mouth.

"Koschei!" Gene cried out joyously. She ran to him and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

"Did I really just say that?"

"Yes and it's brilliant!" Gene promised. "You are amazing! That's the man I used to know."

"Thanks, Gene." The Master smiled, hugging her back briefly.

"What are you doing?" Liz Ten wondered.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it." Amy said in shock.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Gene insisted. "Just give me time to think."

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

"Doctor, I'm not human…" Gene walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands. "There's always a way out. Always. How do you think you've kept running all of this time?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Amy, what have you done?" The Doctor asked, glaring at Amy.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?"

"Amy, you're brilliant!" Gene hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I knew we'd be good friends one day and you've just proven it."

"We've increased speed." Hawthorn called out.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help." Gene and Amy said at the same time.

"It's still here. I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." Amy told everyone. "What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." Amy shook her head and looked at the Doctor.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Amy said, holding out a mask to the Doctor.

"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship."

"You could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind." Amy smiled at him and Gene.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Gene asked, walking up to them, a small smile in her face as she hugged the Doctor. "I think you need to say sorry to someone."

"Sorry Amy." The Doctor sighed, before he hugged her.

"Hey." Amy called.

"What?"

"Gotcha."

"You are so weird. All of you… Really, you are." The Master insisted.

"Sorry, Kosch." Gene grinned at him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"People phone you?" Amy wondered.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" The Doctor asked, gesturing to the phone. Amy picked it up.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Which Prime Minister?" Gene asked.

"Er, which Prime Minister? The British one." Amy answered.

"Yeah, because that narrows it down." Gene scoffed.

"Which British one?" The Doctor wondered.

"Which British one?" Amy's eyes widened and she froze, holding the phone out to the Doctor. "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?"

"Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you and that brilliant woman of yours."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random chapter here. Blah, blah, blah!**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you dear!**

**Time-lady Mararder: She stopped Miracle Day by stopping Angelo from learning that Jack was immortal. She took Jack away before he came back to life magically healed after Angelo stabbed him, therefore, no one wanted to find the secret of Jacks blood because they didn't know about it. Awesome! I wish I had Doctor Who clothes... I would love to be Ten for Halloween...I would be an awesome Doctor, just saying.**

**I'msorrymylove: Thank you! I like The Master/Koschei too!**

* * *

We Commend You

"Where are we?" Amy wondered, looking towards the door.

"Somewhere I've always wanted to go! I've never made it here before though. I wanted to say thank you to a princess… I think she fancied me a bit, as well."

"Who?" Gene asked, but the Doctor went to the doors and flung them open. Gene, the Master, and Amy stepped outside after them, all of their mouths open. The world was beautiful with huge trees that looked as though they were weeping willows with purple leaves instead of green. The trees extended nearly a thousand feet into the air. The four of them were standing on a root, the rest of the forest having clear water a foot deep surrounding the trees.

"Welcome to Letsap, home of the Aurorans." The Doctor smiled. "One of the most beautiful planets in the universe. Take a deep breath through your nose, doesn't it smell delightful? Wind that smells like peppermint, lovely. Their water tastes like honey from what I've been told."

"You've never been here?" Amy asked.

"No one has." The Master said, looking around in awe. "Well, no one who's alive right now anyway. All of the delegates who came here are long dead."

"I shouldn't be here…" Gene whispered.

"Oh, nonsense, you're fine. They don't bite." The Doctor promised, grabbing her hand. "Oh! Look stairs!" The Doctor led them up the stairs that circled one of the largest trees.

"No, really Doctor…we should leave." Gene said, biting her lip.

"Gene, they Marked you, you will be fine here."

"Marked?" Amy asked.

"The Aurorans have a sort of paint that dwells in veins just above their skin. When they feel, particularly inclined to do so, they paint your future on you. They are very intelligent, they can see your whole past and from it extrapolate your future without actually seeing the future. They live for ages! Most of them are older than me."

"You're just a kid." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Not so." The Doctor retorted.

"He sort of is a kid." Gene nodded. "Please can we go?" Gene asked as the Doctor pulled her into a large room.

"Why do you want to leave? It's beautiful."

"Hello." A deep, masculine voice called. "It seems our imposter has made it back."

"Imposter?" The Doctor wondered. "I haven't done it yet, whatever it is."

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to offend." Gene said, sounding very serious and slightly fearful.

"Funny…the reports of our princess traveling were so accurate I had to go find the princess myself to see if she was still here… Then we realized our princess had never left, and that you had assumed her name."

"I am so sorry, I wouldn't have done it unless—"

"Peace, Marked one…" The man said, holding a hand over his heart, the veins of paint were blue, he was calm, not angry at all. "We commend you, for so few could have done as you did. We were right in Marking you with wisdom."

"Wait? That was you?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes. "No wonder I felt so paralyzed. Gene, you could have destroyed the universe with a paradox had I acted on anything I was feeling."

"Yeah…I know…but I missed you." Gene whispered before bowing to the man. "Well met."

"Well met indeed, Kaya of Gallifrey." A female voice called. Gene turned and her eyes met the princess, her hood was down, and she was absolutely beautiful. "It has been a long time since I have seen you. I am now queen."

"Well met, my queen." All three Time Lords bowed in sync.

"No need for formalities…" The woman waved them off.

"You're beautiful."

"Beauty is skin deep Amelia Pond." The Queen told her seriously. "I am surprised to see Time Lords again, but not with the selection of them. The three notorious ones, surviving after the war. If any three could have lived I would have hand-picked each of you." The Queen looked at the Master. "Yes, even you Koschei. With all of your destruction, there shall be no more, you will be a force for good in this universe. This is why Kaya is Marked wisdom, she sees what others cannot."

"Thank you for our kindness." The Master nodded in respect.

"I suggest you walk with my guard. Your body is still dying, but we can mend you." The Queen nodded to the man behind them and the Master walked with him, leading him back down the stairs.

"Your waters…" Gene whispered.

"Indeed." The Queen smiled. "I am proud of you. You were nearly a perfect impersonation of me, not many can claim that."

"She doesn't look like you at all." Amy said simply.

"She needn't, again, appearances can be so misleading. This is why we prefer to live invisibly. Few ever see our faces. You are the first outsiders here in millennia…and the first to see the face of an Aurora for nearly a million years."

"And an honor it is." The Doctor bowed.

"Kaya was right to Mark you with love, Theta… I would have, had I actually been there. You deserved to know the truth…however, I would not have kissed you as she did…but the point still stands, she is wise." The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"She is."

"She's the only one to be Marked with wisdom, the highest of honors, short of love of course." The Queen smiled. "I invite all four of you to stay here tonight. We shall feast in the princess' honor." Gene blushed and looked down.

"I am no princess."

"No, but you shall be honored, whether you wish it or not." The Queen said with a smile. "Go, explore, both of you…" Amy, Gene and the Doctor turned. "I said, both not all. Amelia must remain…I wish to speak to you." Amy turned and looked at her as Gene and the Doctor left.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Kaya! Doctor!" The Master ran up to her, his hair dark again, lines on his face faded, the manic look in his eyes gone. "I don't know what they did, but I—I feel _amazing!_ I've never felt alive like this before…not even before the Schism… I just….wow."

"I'm happy for you." Gene smiled and hugged him.

"Me too." The Doctor said, hugging the Master. The two of them pulled away quickly, feeling awkward.

"Oh…" A little girl said, looking up at Gene and the Doctor through her hood. "It's your true love and her Mate."

"True love?" The Doctor asked, instantly cautious, pulling Gene close.

"In our culture…true love means something different to us than it does to you."

"If you would have studied, you would have known that." Gene giggled.

"A true love is something like a kindred spirit…someone who would be eternally supportive of you, no matter what path you choose. Kaya has always been that to Koschei and he to her. The second they met they simply clicked together." The girl told him. "Kindred spirits sometimes mistake their connections for being intentional Mates, as Kaya and you are…that has been Koschei's problem. He has mistaken a kindred spirit for a Mate. He'll get better…"

"I'm going to try." The Master agreed and nodded.

"You shall succeed." The little girl promised. The girl turned toward Gene. Gene couldn't see her face, but she knew that the girl was looking into her eyes. "This feast is for you…but not for what you think." The girl bowed. "Pleasure to meet a woman Marked with wisdom."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Queen came forward and looked at Gene. "Kaya…" The Queen smiled warmly at her, adding a flower to Gene's hair easily.

"Yes, my Queen?" Gene asked with a slight bow.

"I came to tell you that all shall be well."

"What should I be afraid of?" Gene asked.

"Nothing, now." The Queen said, she smiled and looked Gene up and down. "Tonight will be special."

"What's so special?"

"Wait and see." She smiled before turning and walking away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Those people are brilliant!" Amy said with a wide smile late the next afternoon as they stepped into the TARDIS.

"They are, smartest race in the universe." Gene grinned.

"Why did they call all of you by random names?" Amy wondered. "Kaya, Theta, Koschei?"

"The names we were given, not what we chose, they feel that the names we pick are masks to our true nature. They would use our true names, but that isn't…well, they wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Impolite." Gene answered simply. "School names are more appropriate." Gene shrugged.

"The Queen seemed to like you, Gene, why?"

"I don't know." Gene shrugged. "I really don't know. I impersonated her…and she found it to be a compliment and threw me a party."

"Happens to me all the time!" The Doctor laughed. "Moving on!"

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Random chapter here. Blah, blah, blah!**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you! I was worried people wouldn't like him sane.**

**Time-lady Mararder: I say that all the time! When I say thank you I say 'with both of my hearts' it drives people insane...but I love it. No one around here gets the ****reference. :/ I love Donna and speaking of Geek, I want a shirt that says: Nerd? I prefer intellectual badass. It would be epic to have, plus I fit the nerd category... Obsessed, intelligent, and socially awkward. **

**I'msorrymylove: It's fine. :D**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: No to Victory of the Daleks, yes to everything else, you will understand someday. :)**

* * *

The Time of the Angels

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

"Ooh! That one's mine!" Gene grinned. She was looking stunning in a flowing blue dress and flats. Keeping true to her promise that she would be wearing more dresses with her new body. Unlike her old self though, she didn't care as much for her converse.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Forest? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next." Amy asked.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever. Besides Letsap was a planet."

"More like an overgrown jungle with lots of colors. You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?"

"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooh, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"Oh! Mine!" Gene called, pointing to something else.

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score."

"Doctor?" The Master called, both the Doctor and Gene went to the case he was standing at instantly.

"Oh great, an old box."

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." Gene explained.

"What's a Home Box?"

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data." The Doctor told her simply.

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." The Master commented.

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods."

"What does it say?"

"Hello, sweeties." Gene said simply.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." River smiled.

"Parked us? We haven't landed?" The Doctor wondered.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River smirked.

"But, it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"You know, the—" The Doctor began to imitate the sound of the TARDIS.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." The Master said, walking into the console room. "Who's the one with the space-hair?" The Master asked.

"Got a problem with my hair?" River smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I do, what's it to you?"

"Enough flirting, children." Gene interrupted.

"You're one to talk." River and the Master said at the same time.

"Oh, hush up. Come along, Pond. Let's have a look." The Doctor said, taking Gene and Amy to the door.

"No, wait. Environment checks."

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." Gene and the Doctor said, both looking out of the door.

"Nice out." The Doctor called back.

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt." River started.

"There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that—" The Master was cut off by the Doctor.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He is." Gene smirked before kissing him.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" The Master asked River. How was a complete stranger able to pilot the TARDIS when he wasn't even able to touch the controls? Who was she?

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River said with a gentle smile.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor smiled.

"It's a shame you were busy that day…well, not really. I did have the best teacher ever." The Doctor pouted. "Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land. You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." Gene advised her as River walked out of the TARDIS.

"Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy wondered.

"Agreed." The Master seconded.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go." The Doctor said.

"What are you doing?" The Master asked, sounding slightly angry.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." The Doctor insisted.

"Are you basically running away?" Gene wondered.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because she's the future. My future." The Doctor said.

"I was the same way." Gene said as Amy spoke.

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Yeah, that worked well the last time."

"It did, you are the boss of me, nothing and no one else."

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?"

"Yes, of course it's a planet." Gene said, rolling her eyes.

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" Amy pleaded.

"Okay, five minutes."

"Yes!"

"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything."

"You always speak far too soon." Gene sighed and frowned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Octavian schemed.

"Oh, good." Gene sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Good, ma'am?"

"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great." The Doctor agreed.

"Plus the fact that I've been having the name Byzantium popping up everywhere I go, typically means lots of trouble…and now there's an angel in catacombs."

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian corrected.

"You can stop any time you like." The Doctor advised.

"Father Octavian?" River called.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am." Octavian nodded before he left.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" The Doctor wondered.

"Ooh, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today."

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it, putting my Mate in danger, with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"Is River Song your daughter? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. But it's like she knows she can't get away with it when it's Gene…"

"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today."

"Doctor!? Gene? Koschei? Father Octavian!" River called.

"Why do they call him Father?"

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ah! No!" The Doctor shouted at everyone who had headed for the rope ladder. "Me first, followed by Gene." The Doctor insisted, very aware that Gene was wearing a dress.

"Oh God help us." The Master sighed.

"That's enough out of you." The Doctor stated, climbing down with Gene following after him. Church members or not, no man was without sin and the Doctor would be damned if anyone got an eyeful of his Gene.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" Gene asked.

"Grav globe." Octavian called. A man handed the grav globe to Gene.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River and the Master said at the same time.

"What's that?"

"Well…" Gene started, handing the globe to the Doctor. "If you happen to be a creature of living stone…" The Doctor kicked the globe into the air and it lit up the whole cavern. It was filled with thousands of statues. "The perfect hiding place." Gene whispered, her arms were suddenly covered with goosebumps, something wasn't right.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian whispered.

"A bit, yeah." The Doctor agreed.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack." The Master commented.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." The Doctor shrugged.

"Doctor…something's wrong." Gene whispered.

"What is it, sweetheart?" The Doctor wondered, wrapping an arm around her.

"I feel…I don't know…but everything's wrong…"

"Well, we are surrounded by statues while we search for a killer statue. That's a bit wrong." The Master teased, trying to lift her spirits.

"It's not that…it's just… Wrong."

"Be very careful, everyone." The Doctor warned.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian asked.

"We find it, and hope."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So what are they like? In the future, I mean. Because you know them in the future, don't you?" Amy asked.

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor. Gene hardly ever changes…and the Master…"

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we are." River called to the three Time Lords.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked.

"Talking about you."

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." The Doctor waved her off, looking at the device in his hand.

"Ah. The other way up."

"Yeah." The Doctor sighed, everything made a lot more sense.

"Come one, you have to be their daughter, I mean, the way you talk to him."

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep." Amy nodded.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy asked worriedly.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River smiled.

"We had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor nudged Gene. That had been an eventful day.

"What, you mean you helped him?"

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor asked.

"Hang on." River said, flipping the book open.

"Read it to me."

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

"The time of Angels?" The Master asked.

"I know…" Gene agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" the Doctor asked, looking between them.

"Don't know, haven't figured it out yet…" The Master frowned.

"Have we met before?" River asked the Master.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. I didn't think so." River shrugged, holding out her hand. "River Song."

"The Master." He replied taking her hand. His whole body covered in goosebumps instantly.

"Really?" Gene asked, pausing to look at both of them.

"Indeed." River smiled. "Talk later?"

"Yes…"

"I thought you might want to." River winked before letting go of his hand.

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy called out as the Master floundered a bit, trying to regain his composure.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time, again."

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy protested.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor!" The Master called out suddenly.

"Oh my God…" Gene whispered a second later. "I knew you were brilliant, Koschei, but when did I become an idiot?"

"We all missed it."

"Missed what?" The Doctor asked. "Oh…" The Doctor whispered.

"Oh…" River agreed. "How could we have not noticed that?"

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." The Doctor commented.

"Not my fault." Gene protested.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" Octavian asked.

"The Aplans have two heads. All of the statues have one." Gene told him. "Move over there, everyone, quickly."

"Don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor ordered. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches."

"He means flashlights." Gene corrected.

"That's an American thing, Gene." The Doctor sighed.

"Still relevant, I'm American." Gene grinned.

"Sir?"

"Just do it." Everyone turned off their lights. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No." The Doctor said, shutting his off and turning it back on quickly. Every statue had turned to face them.

"Oh no…" Gene whispered.

"Yeah…this complicates things…a bit."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob told them.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angels do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"No…that's not right." Gene stated. "That's odd, that's very odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something…but why?"

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Octavian started.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." Bob told him.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" Gene asked gently.

"Snapped my neck, ma'am. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can we be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us that's the Angel coming."

"Yes, ma'am. No way out." Bob agreed.

"There's always a way out, always. You are moving far too fast to be one of these Angels, so you're obviously the one from the ship, thank you Bob!" Gene called before cutting off ties with the Angel. "Everyone through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run!" Gene ordered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." Gene said to Amy, her voice was calm, soothing.

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." Amy said, panicking. Gene grabbed her face gently.

"You can do this, Amy. I know you can. You're special, you can beat this."

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing we can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." The Doctor told her in a less than calming manner.

"I can't."

"Then we're all going to die." Gene promised her.

"You're not going to die."

"They'll kill the lights." Gene said as her light began to flicker.

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here."

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." Gene told her as the statues moved into sight.

"Keep your eyes on them. Don't blink." The Doctor ordered. Amy stared, not looking into their eyes, afraid.

"Run!"

"You see, we're not going. We're not leaving you here."

"I don't need you both to die for me. Do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand." Gene told her.

"It's stone."

"Doctor?" Gene asked.

"I'm sorry about this, Gene told me to do it." The Doctor said before he bit her hand.

"Ow!"

"See? Not stone. Now run!" Gene yelled.

"You bit me." Amy said, appalled.

"Yeah, and you're alive."

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand."

"Oh, for God's sake. Run!" Gene said, grabbing them both and pulling them through the cave.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River said, starting to panic a bit.

"Calm down everyone." Gene stated, and everyone did. "There's always a way out."

"There's always a way out." The Doctor agreed.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Bob called.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you and Gene should know before the end."

"Which is?" Gene asked.

"I died in fear."

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" Amy wondered.

"They're trying to make him angry."

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." The Doctor said.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!" The Doctor told him.

"What mistake, sir?"

"Trust me." The Doctor asked looking at Gene.

"You never have to ask that."

"You?" He asked Amy and the Master.

"Yeah."

"Some days." The Master smirked.

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked River.

"Always."

"You lot, trust me?"

"We have faith, sir." Octavian nodded.

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" The Doctor told them.

"Oh, you _are _brilliant." Gene smiled.

"Was there any doubt before?"

"No…you've just re-affirmed it."

"Jump where?"

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?" Octavian asked as the Doctor took the gun.

"You won't miss it." The Doctor promised.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made."

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"My Mate…because you know what, I'll do anything to save her." He said before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you, sweetie.**

**KatietheBaka: I ship River and the Master too... Oh the fun that will be later... I don't know, why are you so awesome?**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I can't tell you about the Daleks, or then you'll know. Only I can know about the thing. And yes River/Melody is a thing with The Master/Koschei. :)**

* * *

Flesh and Stone

"Up. Look up." The Doctor said as he helped Gene to her feet. The others slowly managed to get to their feet.

"Are you okay?" The Master asked, helping River up.

"I'm fine." River smiled at him. He felt his skin begin to crawl. He didn't know if he was extremely hot or freezing cold. He felt every inch of his skin explode with goosebumps. He wanted to be closer to River, to just pull her into his arm, to kiss her.

"Koschei…" Gene whispered, grabbing his shoulder.

"What?"

"Not now…you can't." Gene advised him.

"Oh…um…yeah."

"That means you need to let go." Gene chuckled. The Master dropped his hand instantly.

"S-sorry…"

"It's alright." Gene laughed, pulling him closer to her.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"We jumped." Gene told her as she pulled the Master back, ten feet from River.

"Jumped where?" Amy inquired.

"Up. Up. Look up." The Doctor told her.

"Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were." Gene beamed at her.

"No we're not." Amy disagreed.

"Move your feet." The Doctor told her before opening a hatch in the floor.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain."

"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" The Doctor wondered. Amy looked up to see the ground below them.

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are." Gene explained.

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Octavian advised him.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." The Doctor said, casting a worried glance at Gene.

"They're taking out the lights." Gene warned as the lights began to burst. "Look at them. Look at the Angels." Gene told them.

"Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you." The Master shouted.

"How?" Amy asked as Gene and the Doctor dropped into the hallway.

"Doctor! Gene!" Amy called after them as they landed on the floor.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move." The Doctor ordered. Both he and Gene ran to the controls, trying to get the door at the end of the hall to open as the others followed them.

"This is when we need a laser screwdriver, who'd have a sonic?" The Master asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, hush up. I happen to like my sonic." Gene quipped.

"The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" Octavian asked as Gene got the first door to close.

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." Gene said, her voice calm, controlled.

"This whole place is a death trap." Octavian said, sounding scared.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then…" The Doctor shook his head.

"Everyone needs to stay calm." Gene insisted. "Everything's going to be fine. Now, what's through this door?"

"Secondary flight deck." River told her matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy wondered.

"I've thought about that." The Doctor stated.

"And?" The Doctor didn't say anything. "Gene?"

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths." Gene answered simply. "We've thought about it, it won't happen."

"The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible." The Doctor frowned.

"How impossible?" River asked.

"Two minutes."

"Make that one." The Master said, taking the Doctor's place when Gene offered her screwdriver to him. He was always better at getting around security quickly…mostly because he'd made the most trouble as a kid. The hatch to the outside opened.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian said. The lights flickered off briefly and an arm appeared in the hatch.

"Sir, incoming!"

"Doctor? Lights." Amy asked, scared.

"I'm on it." Gene said, stealing the Doctor's screwdriver as he helped River work on the door manually. The lights flicked again and three Angels were at the end of the hall.

"Clerics, keep watching them."

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." Gene smiled. "Thank you dear." She kissed the Doctor's cheek as she slipped his sonic back into his pocket.

"No problem, love." He smiled back at her.

"Good work, Gene." Octavian smiled at her.

"She always does the best work." The Doctor smirked.

"Again with the flirting!" Amy shook her head.

"Sorry." Gene chuckled.

"Yeah, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far." The Master said.

"So far?"

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." The Master frowned.

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian told him.

"Including the lights. All of them. You'll need to turn out the lights." Gene whispered, understanding, running the calculations through her head, trying to re-work them, leave on at least one light.

"How long for?"

"Shut up!" Gene called. "Koschei, give me my screwdriver… I might be able to do this." The Master handed the screwdriver to her.

"How long will the lights go out?"

"They won't if I have anything to say about it." Gene said simply. "No please do shut up." Gene ordered. The Doctor was well rounded in technology, the Master was great with security systems, and Gene…she could find every little loophole.

"Watch the Angels, not the eyes." River reminded.

"Okay…the door will only stay open for as long as I hold it open, so when I tell you to run you better hurry." Gene stated. Every light went off except for the one hovering over the Angel's heads.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man and woman?" Octavian asked quietly.

"I absolutely trust them."

"He's not some kind of madman, then? And she isn't…crazy?"

"I absolutely trust them."

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage these two. But that only works so long as they doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell them. Understood?"

"Understood." River nodded.

"Alright, Amy, the wheel should have released. Spin it clockwise four turns." Gene told her.

"Ten."

"No, four. Four turns." The Doctor corrected.

"Yeah, four. I heard you."

"Go." Gene told her, keeping her sonic on. "Everyone in!" Gene called as soon as the door opened. Everyone filed in except for the Doctor.

"Come on, love." The Doctor said, pulling her through the door. Both of them stared at the Angels until the door was completely shut. "You're amazing." He smiled and kissed her tenderly as Octavian put a device on the door.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now."

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked as the wheel began to turn.

"Dear God!"

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time." The Doctor smiled. "Gene's better with time."

"I'm really not…he is biased." Gene shrugged. "I'm good with numbers."

"Doctor." Amy called as another wheel on a door began turning.

"Seal that door. Seal it now." Octavian ordered.

"We're surrounded." River stated as another door began to open.

"Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor stated.

"More like four and three quarters." Gene corrected.

"Nine." Amy stated.

"Five." The Doctor corrected her with narrowed eyes.

"Five. Right. Yeah."

"Why did you say nine?" Gene asked.

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here." River commented.

"There isn't one." Octavian frowned.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" Gene wondered.

"Of course." The Master smiled.

"Glad someone's keeping up." Gene said with a warm smile towards her best friend.

"Of course what? What do they need?"

"Can we get in there?" Octavian wondered.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps." The Master said, working on it instantly.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked.

"They need to breathe." Gene smiled.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond." Angel Bob told the Doctor.

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" The Doctor wondered.

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Gene snorted.

"You made him say comfy chairs." Gene giggled. The Doctor smiled at her warmly. Glad that she had high spirits in the place they were stuck in.

"Six." Amy stated.

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" Gene asked seriously.

"There is something in her eye."

"What's in her eye?" The Master wondered, looking at Amy.

"We are." Amy paled instantly.

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting." River said in understanding.

"Counting?"

"You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." Gene told her.

"Why?" Amy asked, panicked.

"I don't know." The Doctor sighed.

"Well, counting down to what?"

"I've got a guess… I don't think I want to tell you though…" Gene said slowly. Amy knew Gene's guess had to be bad, Gene always told everyone the truth, even the bad truth…her idea had to be horrible.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." The Doctor retorted.

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." Angel Bob corrected. A loud screech filled the air and Gene covered her ears.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asked.

"They're back." Octavian said, looking at the door wheels that were turning.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

"Laughing?" The Master asked. Gene paled, her face a bit green. She didn't understand it, but she felt sick. Something in the room was making her feel extraordinarily sick.

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed."

"Doctor—" Octavian started. He was worried about Gene, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed." The Doctor said. Gene pointed over his head and he turned to look at the crack that was widening above his head and bursting with light.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl…"

"Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched."

"Okay, enough. We're moving out." Octavian ordered.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River called as she led Amy towards the forest.

"Yeah, fine." The Doctor said before getting close to the crack.

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"Right with you." He said scanning the crack. Gene could feel the crack in his head and threw up, unable to take it anymore. It made her feel absolutely horrible. River instantly went to her side and rubbed her back.

"We're not leaving without you." River told him.

"Oh yes, you are! Bishop?"

"Miss Pond, Doctor Song, Gene, now!" Octavian ordered, pulling them away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy called out to the Doctor and Gene.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Octavian told her.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise." The Doctor promised, squeezing her hands gently.

"You always say that."

"I always come back." He retorted. "Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes, Master. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!"

"Yeah. Later..." Amy sighed.

"Amy, you need to start trusting me and Gene. It's never been more important. And it is _so_ important." The Doctor said, grabbing her hands gently.

"But you don't always tell me the truth."

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me. Besides…that's Gene's job." The Doctor chuckled.

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?"

"We don't know yet, but we're working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

"What did you tell me?"

"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember..."

"Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hurry up and open it. Time's running out." River commented.

"What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?" Gene asked seriously.

"Yeah. I just meant—"

"I know what you meant. Sh. But what if it could?" Gene wondered.

"What if what could?"

"Time. What if time could run out?" The Doctor asked.

"Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. Why would I be sick at a simple crack in the universe? How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And Amy didn't recognize the Daleks. Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten." Gene said coming to a conclusion.

"Doctor Song, get through, now. Doctor? Gene?" Octavian called as River made her way into the flight deck.

"Time can be unwritten." Gene and the Doctor said at the same time before they looked at each other, both of their eyes were wide. "It's been happening all around us and we haven't even noticed."

"Doctor, we have to move."

"The Cyberking. A giant cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers." Gene recalled.

"We have to move it. The Angels could be here any second." Octavian said.

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels." The Doctor retaliated.

"I beg to differ, sir." Octavian said. Gene looked back just in time to see the Angel holding onto Octavian's throat.

"Let him go." Gene ordered.

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, can it? Not while you're looking at it."

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you." Gene and the Doctor said together.

"It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me." Octavian said.

"Can't you wriggle out?" Gene asked.

"No, it's too tight, some of us aren't as trim as you, ma'am. You have to leave me. There's nothing you can do. Sir, there's nothing you can do." Octavian insisted as the Doctor scanned the Angel.

"You're dead if I leave you."

"Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go—"

"We're not going." Gene insisted.

"Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her." Octavian stated.

"Trust who?" The Doctor wondered.

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is." Octavian insisted.

"Then tell us."

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?" Gene wondered.

"She destroyed two wonderful people. Heroes to many."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?" The Doctor demanded.

"Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me."

"You'll die."

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better." Gene whispered, rubbing the man's shoulder. He felt calm spread through his whole body, it was like her touch was magic, like a cool rain on a hot day.

"I think, ma'am, you know me at my best."

"Ready?"

"Content." Gene let a tear fall before both of them took off.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ah. Bruised everywhere." Amy complained.

"Me too." The Doctor lied.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy retorted.

"Neither did you. I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." The Master promised her.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveler now. Amy. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled.

"Thank you, by the way." Amy smiled at the Master warmly. "You saved my life back there. You could have just saved yourself, but you took me with you."

"No problem." The Master smiled at her shyly. She hugged him suddenly and he froze, feeling rather awkward. "Umm…"

"Usually you hug back." Gene told him with a warm smile.

"Yeah…" The Master said, hugging Amy gently. The only person who had willingly touched him in centuries was Gene, he didn't know how to react to other people.

"And the crack, is that gone too?" Amy asked after she pulled away from the Master.

"Yeah…for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time." The Doctor stated. The Master wandered over to River.

"Who are you?" The Master wondered.

"Nothing but trouble." River smirked at him. She held out a slip of paper. "When those two turn you loose, come and find me. I'll show you a good time." She winked. A cleric came forward and cuffed River's hands together. The Master took the paper from her.

"I might have to take you up on that." The Master smiled. He felt comfortable, more comfortable with her than he'd been with anyone else in his life.

"You should." River winked. The Doctor and Gene slowly made their way to River.

"You two, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" River wondered, holding out her hands.

"What now?" The Doctor asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you destroyed two people."

"Yes…I did."

"Heroes." Gene added.

"The best I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale." The Doctor scoffed.

"Agreed." Gene nodded.

"Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there." River beamed.

"I look forward to it." The Doctor smiled.

"I remember it well."

"Bye, River." Amy said slowly.

"See you, Amy. Oh, I think that's my ride." River said when her cuffs beeped.

"Can I trust you. River Song?"

"If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?" River asked, laughing as she disappeared.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Are you feeling okay?" The Doctor asked Gene gently.

"I'm fine…it's just that crack… It made me feel so sick." Gene frowned. "I don't know why."

"Time can do that sometimes."

"I never get time-sick though…that was…weird."

"I've gotten time-sick."

"Yeah, after fifty jumps with a Vortex Manipulator." Gene chuckled.

"Oops…" The Doctor shrugged. Gene froze outside of the door they were next to and stepped inside. It was the music room, she hadn't been there in far too long. "Are you going to play for me?"

"I think so…if I have musical talent in this life." Gene sighed, picking up her violin.

"I'm sure you do…" Gene slowly ran her bow across the strings. She smiled and began to coax a lovely song from the strings, swaying with the music. Exactly a minute into the song Amy and the Master were in the room, listening appreciatively until Gene ended the tune.

"I didn't know you could play." Amy commented.

"My mother taught me." Gene shrugged.

"You never knew your mother." The Master protested.

"I was adopted in my human life…she was lovely."

"She was…" The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I want to go home." Amy said suddenly.

"Okay…" The Doctor frowned.

"No, not like that. I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Well…" The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"Blimey." The Doctor whispered.

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

"We've been gone five minutes." The Doctor said, looking at his watch. Amy opened a red ring box, showing the Doctor and Gene.

"I'm getting married in the morning."

"Why did you leave it here?" Gene wondered.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange couple the night before my wedding?"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"I don't really know." Amy sighed heavily.

"Rory?" Gene asked.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Amy inquired.

"I know a lot of things." Gene smiled.

"It's a bit scary." Amy stated.

"Oh well." Gene's eyes met the clock and she nudged the Doctor, her eyes going wide.

"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amy wondered.

"Come on." The Doctor insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?"

"Rory first!" Gene called as she ran to the console.

"Who's Rory?" The Master asked.

"Oh, he's lovely." Gene said. "We're going to be great friends. Oh! Remind me to tell Rory about the old me, he needs to remember me. So do you Amy, but that won't be a problem for you…"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" The Master asked.

"My past, their future." Gene chuckled.

"I don't understand."

"Who does when it's Gene?" The Doctor wondered.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**KatietheBaka: Yay happy dance... Get ready to keep dancing.**

**Skidney: Thank you. You know, you win for consistency, just saying.**

**I'msorrymylove: River and the Master are Mates...oh the trouble there will be. :D**

* * *

Paradoxes

"He's going to make a fool of himself." Gene said to the girl as the Doctor got into the cake. "What's your name, sweetie?" Gene wondered. She felt off today, sad, but she didn't quite know why. She was upset, but something about numbers…something about fifty-two.

"Lucy…" The girl replied.

"Oh…" Gene bit her lip. Her little girl would have been Lucy. "That's a wonderful name. Why are you doing this of all things? You could be doing anything."

"In this economy?" Lucy sighed heavily.

"Well, you never know." Gene took out her pen and wrote six numbers on Lucy's arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Trust me, those numbers are going to make life a whole lot better for you." Gene smiled warmly at her. "Do something good for yourself, don't spend it all at once, save some of it."

"I don't understand."

"No one does with her." Amy said with a shrug.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Out. Out. Out." Everyone in the pub chanted. The Doctor popped out and everyone went completely silent.

"Rory! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl. Diabetic." The Doctor said with a warm smile. "Now then, Rory. We need to talk about your fiancée."

"What he really means…" Gene sighed, walking into the room. Every man, except for Rory looked at her like she was a piece of meat. The Doctor hopped out of the cake and ran to Gene's side. "We need to talk to you, for a very _brief _moment."

"Um, okay." Rory said simply.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain—" The Doctor started.

"It's another dimension." Rory said, looking around the inside of the TARDIS.

"It's basically another dimension. What?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes... The name Gene Cooper came up on a lot of my research. Doesn't have anything to do with you dose it?" Rory asked, looking at Gene.

"You know who I am?" Gene wondered. "But I changed my face… How do you know it's me?"

"Personality, plus the last time you two were here he didn't know what he looked like. So I could assume that he could…change himself somehow, and since you were like him I figured you could too. Like the jellyfish."

"Brilliant. I like him, can we keep him?" Gene asked with a warm smile.

"So are you Gene Cooper then?"

"Yes, well I was her…when I was human. Long story…I changed into a human for a bit, became her, was the smartest girl on Earth then I changed back and remembered who I was before Earth."

"Okay…" Rory nodded, as if it all made perfect sense to him.

"He took that well, for a human." The Master commented.

"I thought so too, maybe he's not human." The Doctor chuckled.

"I'm human, definitely human."

_"Argh! No! No, please. No! I'm not going. I'm Rory!"_

Gene shook her head to clear it. "What was it?" The Doctor wondered.

"What was what?"

"What did you see?" The Master inquired.

"I…don't really know. Mustn't be anything too pressing." Gene shrugged.

"Okay…" The Doctor said slowly.

"Welcome aboard, Rory Arthur Williams." Gene smiled and hugged him before pulling away.

"I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that…" The Doctor pouted.

"Don't go all sour on us, dear. Rory was being brilliant." Gene smiled and then frowned. The reason for her uneasiness hit her. "Oh…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing…it's just… Today."

"What's wrong with today?" Amy wondered. Gene didn't answer, she just walked off on her own. The Doctor's eyes widened and he frowned as well, watching Gene leave.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene played a song, sweet and gentle on her violin. The Doctor was behind her and both of them jumped when the door slowly opened. "Hello?" Rory asked, looking into the room. Gene's eyes widened and instantly she lowered her violin. "Oh…it was you playing. I heard the music and… What is this room?" Rory wondered, looking around.

He was in a nursery with two little bassinets. One was pink and one was blue.

"I didn't know you two had kids…"

"Rory, please—" The Doctor started, but the damage had been done, Rory saw them, both of them, still and unmoving.

"Oh…" Rory said with wide eyes. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry… I didn't know…I just—"

"It's alright." Gene said gently. "It's been a year…they would both be one today." Gene frowned as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" Rory said hugging her gently.

"It's alright…" Gene whispered, hugging him back. "You knew…you always knew. I knew you'd find out one day."

"What do you mean, he always knew?" The Doctor asked.

"It's wibbly-wobbly." Gene told him.

"They look…like it hasn't been a moment." Rory stated, feeling strange, how could that be possible?

"The TARDIS is keeping them just the way they were." Gene said looking the box fondly. "A memory, preserved for the rest of time."

"That's good…" Rory said slowly.

"Yeah…" Gene agreed with a nod. "Don't tell Amy, please."

"I won't, I promise…"

"Thank you." Gene smiled at him before she turned to both of her children. She gently touched their cheeks.

"Do they have names?" Rory wondered.

"John and Lucy." The Doctor answered.

"They're beautiful…" Rory said, not knowing what to do other than pat the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah…they are."

"Happy birthday." Gene sighed gently. The TARDIS only allowed the two Time Lords one day to visit their children's graves (because that's what that room was, a gravesite) and their birthday was it. The Doctor gently touched both of them before they walked out of the room together, Rory just behind them.

"I really didn't mean to intrude." Rory said as the door disappeared.

"It's fine…" Gene smiled gently, wiping the tears from her eyes as the Doctor pulled her close. "Just keep it to yourself."

"I will."

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded to him.

"You remember who I was…when we first met, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't act surprised if you see her again."

"She's gone how would I see her again?" Rory wondered.

"I never do anything the right way around." Gene turned to the Doctor. "I'm going to die in a bus accident…if you don't show up." Gene commented.

"Show up when?"

"A long time ago… You left me…but you came back."

"That's how you knew me!" The Doctor stated understanding.

"Yes." Gene smiled. "I think I need to go visit Jack for a little while soon."

"Yes, yes, of course! I'll go back so you're not lonely."

"I know you will." Gene smiled.

"What is wrong with you two?" Rory asked, completely lost.

"Hello, Rory. I'm Gene, and I never do anything the right way around, which typically means that I end up messing everything up because other people have to do things backwards to keep up with me." Gene said holding out her hand. Rory shook it.

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Oh it is, I met you ages ago."

"Really? I don't remember meeting you."

"You wouldn't…yet."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'll be back soon, alright?" The Doctor promised.

"It's fine." Gene grinned. "I'll be with Jack."

"Make sure you stay safe…"

"I will, Jack wouldn't let anything hurt me anyway."

"I know…but he does get into a lot of trouble."

"She'll be fine, Doctor." The Master stated. "I mean, Jack's immortal, but he's not an idiot…he'll watch out for Kaya."

"I know… I just don't like letting you leave." He sighed before pulling her close and holding her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gene smiled, kissing him tenderly. "Now go and save my life…but I must warn you…I was a bit…angry with you."

"I'd imagine so. These dates are all correct, yeah?"

"I wouldn't forget the days I saw you." Gene promised. "Stay safe, don't do anything stupid."

"Nothing stupid?"

"Including motor bikes." Gene called from the door of the TARDIS.

"Lovely idea actually."

"How did I know that I started that one?" Gene sighed. "Koschei keep them all out of trouble."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What? You put him in charge now? That's rude."

"No, it's smart. Bye you four." Gene waved, blew them a kiss and stepped out into Cardiff. She watched as the TARDIS dematerialized before she turned and started across the street.

A car with no headlights on flew down the road towards her at double the speed limit, not stopping as the traffic light called for. Gene froze. She didn't want to die, not again, not so soon. She liked her knew body. And how dignified would it be to be hit by a truck?

"Kaya!" A older voice called. Gene heard it but didn't turn. Instead of being hit from the front she felt someone run into her side. They had pushed her out of the way and had somehow managed to land underneath her, cushioning her fall as the car sped by where Gene had been standing. Gene's hearts were beating fast, too fast. She took several deep breaths as she lay on the stranger's body, feeling comfortable, in spite of the fact that she had no idea who he was.

"Thank you, sir." Gene said, pushing herself up and looking at the gentleman. "You saved my—" She knew him…she knew the man below her, but she'd never seen him before. "Life… Doctor?" Gene asked with wide eyes. It was a Doctor she had never met before. He was tall and slender, his hair graying, his eyes sharp, his face wrinkled…but he was the Doctor, Gene would know the Doctor anywhere, any time, any regeneration.

"Kaya…" He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face before his eyes widened and he helped her up, getting up quickly. "You take good care of yourself now, watch where you walk…and be careful." He said before he started to walk away.

"Doctor!" Gene shouted after him. He froze and looked back at her, waved, smiled and kept on walking. "Will the backwardness ever end?" Gene asked. She looked down at herself. She was fine, perfectly healthy. She looked at her watch, noting the time and looked up at the road names. She wrote them down on her arm in pen before she crossed the street, this time without incident.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello?" Gene asked the man at the desk. "I know it's late but could I come in?" Ianto turned around and dropped the books he was holding.

"Gene!" He beamed, stepping around the desk to hug her. "Long time, no see!"

"It's been three months."

"I know, that's still a very long time for my favorite person."

"I though Jack was your favorite." Gene smirked.

"Sh…he doesn't need to know anything." Ianto chuckled. "Come on in." He said, leading her into Torchwood.

"It's a late one is it?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, everyone's here…been a bit of a rough week for us."

"I'm sorry."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, there were some things that needed to be taken care of and if I was there we might have a paradox on our hands."

"Ah, Backwards Gene is still backwards." Ianto chuckled. The gear door rolled to the side and everyone looked up. "We have a guest everyone!"

"Gene!" Gwen called happily.

"Hi, Gene!" Owen beamed at her.

"Hello!" Tosh grinned.

"Gennie!" Jack called from his office. He ran down the stairs and nearly threw his arms around her but then he froze and backed up.

"What's wrong?" Gene asked, feeling a bit let down that he didn't hug her. He always hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" Jack wondered.

"Fine, why?"

"No problems at all?"

"Three weeks ago I was sick…and yesterday I was sick… Why? How could you know that just by looking at me?"

"Oh…about that. Sorry. Not my fault."

"What do you mean?" Gene wondered.

"I'm just…going to step outside… Stay as long as you like, Gene, but I can't. Guys, need anything, call me." Jack said, heading to the nearest exit.

"What did I do?" Gene asked, feeling hurt. Jack sighed and looked at her with a warm smile.

"You didn't do anything…well, you did, but I don't want the details. I just can't touch you, paradoxes and all… Being around you would be a bit too tempting for my liking. I'll talk to you on the phone…but I really need to go." Jack said before he ran off.

Gene remained frozen, trying to understand.

"Oh…my…God…" Gene whispered, her hands touching her stomach gently. "No way…no, no…" Gene said, looking down.

She'd thrown up three weeks ago at the smell of an apple.

She'd gotten sick when she'd seen the crack…

_"You take good care of yourself now, watch where you walk…and be careful."_

_"Tonight will be special…" _The Queen had told her.

"She knew… Oh my God." Gene giggled and covered her mouth.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Gwen asked, walking up to Gene.

"I'm pregnant…" Gene blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"Really? How far along?"

"Two months…exactly two months… It was that night…on Letsap." Gene could recall that night quite vividly. She and the Doctor had been in a room in one of the highest trees, where they could see the stars. They had made the sweetest love…and Jack all at once.

"Whoa…okay, don't need details." Gwen teased.

"Is it?" Ianto asked.

"It has to be." Gene chuckled. _He couldn't touch me…_

The phone rang and Gene ran to it.

"Jack?"

"Hello, Mom." Jack said simply. She could tell he was smiling.

"Is this real?" Gene asked.

"Yes… It's real… You're going to be a Mom. Best. Mom. Ever." Jack said.

"Oh, my, God…" Gene whispered, covering her mouth as the tears came, flooding down her cheeks.

"Oh…Mom… Don't cry…"

"I'm so happy though."

"Glad to hear that." Jack said as Ianto hugged her tightly. Gene cried into Ianto's shoulder. She'd loved kids her whole life…nearly nine-hundred years…and now she was going to have a baby…even better the Doctor's child. "I love you, Mom…and I promise, everything will turn out fine… Well, I'm a bit questionable some days but, you get the idea."

"I wish I could tell him… God, he'd be so happy…" Gene sobbed into Ianto's shoulder.

"Wait…you just found out?" Tosh asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Gene nodded into Ianto's shoulder.

"Come on, sweetie." Owen said standing up and grabbing Gene, pulling her towards the med-bay. "We'll look and make sure everything's going alright, okay sweetie?"

"Yeah…please." Gene said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She had never had mood swings like that before. "I'm going to let you go for a while."

"Alright, Mum… I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"See you."

"Love you, Mom."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look this up! Cello Wars by ThePianoGuys it's what I see Gene doing.**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Yes, she's having a Jack Harkness...but he's just going to be Jack for now, alright-y? :D**

**Skidney: Thank you, sweetie!**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Which episodes with Grey do you refer to? They'll have Jack for a good while. He won't be running off too soon. I'm not that cruel... I mean, I am...but not this time.**

**Zealia: You like what I did there? Ha-ha. New Doctor's announced, let's see where we can fit him in so we can keep Gene completely messed up. :D**

* * *

You're Going To Be a Dad

Ianto smiled down at Gene and gently brushed her hair out of her face before he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. He knew from his knew found step into being a Time Lord that they hardly needed sleep, but Gene was tired. It had been three days and he could tell being pregnant was taking more of an effect on her than she'd realized. She was sleeping a lot more through the night that most Time Lords did.

It took Ianto a while to wrap his head around it, that Gene, the sweet girl he'd met when she was sixteen was the mother of his Mate. Gene twisted on the couch and looked up at him. "Morning Ianto…"

"You should sleep."

"Can't…I have a hard time sleeping without the Doctor." Gene sighed, sitting up.

"You know what I just thought about…?"

"What?" Gene asked, pulling her legs closer to her chest so Ianto could sit down next to her.

"If you hadn't had Jack, that elevator never would have fell when you were sixteen, and you would have never met the Doctor and had Jack…so basically Jack saved his own arse by dropping you ten stories." Ianto laughed and Gene joined him.

"That's my life in a nutshell." Gene grinned.

"I'm sorry we dropped you."

"It's fine. Scared me to death…but it's alright."

"Well, you ended out pretty alright."

"I did." Gene beamed. The alarms in Torchwood started going off. "Doctor." Gene smiled. She ran to the door waving to Ianto as she went. "I'll come back soon! I promise." She grinned before she took off towards the place she knew the Doctor was waiting for her.

"Gene!" The Doctor called as soon as he saw her. He ran forward, scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, kissing her soundly. "I have missed you so much…" He whispered into her ear before hoisted her up into his arms, carrying her to the TARDIS. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a little minx? You very nearly had me back then."

"Well, you know." Gene smiled and blushed as they entered the TARDIS.

"Oh my God! We are so glad you're back!" Amy called out happily. "He is rubbish, absolute rubbish without you." She said as the Doctor gently set Gene on her feet.

"He really is… I mean, he's rubbish in general, but without you it's really not good at all." The Master commented.

"There's something different about you…" Rory said suddenly.

"Yeah." Gene smiled at him.

"What is it?" The Doctor wondered, looking at Gene seriously, still holding her close.

"Well, um…"

"You can tell me anything." The Doctor promised her.

"You're going to be a dad." Gene told him, biting her lip. She knew that this time the baby would make it, this time everything was going to work out.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"We're going to be parents. We're going to have a baby." Gene smiled at him.

The Doctor's first emotion was joy, quickly followed by worry.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. I promise. Owen checked me over, everything is normal. He triple-checked. I'm fine, the baby's fine." Gene smiled.

"That's…that's wonderful." The Doctor smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. He had tears of joy in his eyes. He prayed silently to every god he could think of, in every language he knew, praying that this time everything would be alright. This time the baby would make it. The Doctor kissed her cheek and both of them looked at each other. "How far along are you?"

"Two months and a week."

"Ooh…so that's what she meant!" The Doctor exclaimed. "That night was special."

"Extra special it would seem." Gene grinned. The Master walked forward and pulled Gene into a warm hug.

_Everything will be fine… _The Master promised in his most soothing voice.

"I know." Gene smiled at him before she and the Doctor were nearly tackled by Amy.

"I am so happy for both of you!" Amy said, hugging both of them tightly.

"Thank you, Amy…" Gene chuckled and accepted the hug happily.

"Thank you, Pond."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thank you, Gene." The Master said as she lifted his restrictions.

"It's just for a moment…the Doctor would kill me if it weren't."

"Why doesn't he trust me?"

"You hurt me." Gene whispered in reply.

"True…Mates take that sort of thing personal don't they…?"

"Yes…" Gene nodded. The Master turned to the controls and quickly put in the date and time he was aiming for, before piloting the TARDIs himself. "Where are we?" Gene asked when they landed.

"Wear nice clothes, early 1800's." The Master told them as the Doctor revoked his ability to use the TARDIS console again.

"Where are we?"

"A place where we can celebrate." The Master smiled fondly at Gene.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Keep your eyes closed, both of you."

"Oh my God, is this real?" Rory asked, looking around.

"Yes, now hush!"

"Smells like Germany." The Doctor commented.

"Hush, both of you." The Master protested, leading both Gene and the Doctor into a large room. "Open…"

"Oh my God…" Gene said with wide eyes. She instantly wrapped her arms around the Master and kissed his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Best shower gift ever?"

"Best. Ever." Gene nodded before she and the Doctor both ran to find a spot to sit and listen to Beethoven. The Beethoven.

"This is incredible." Rory said with wide eyes.

"Yeah…be careful, we might be attacked." Amy warned.

"I piloted this time…we should be fine." The Master chuckled before going to sit down with Gene and the Doctor.

All five of them were captured by the music, Gene had cried during Moonlight Sonata, twice. It was obvious the first and third movements were her favorite. She rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder happily, listening to the music for an hour.

"Come on sweetie, one more thing to show you." The Master said when the performance was over. The five of them hid in the theater and waited before the Master helped Gene up onto the stage. "The violin of a master." The Master said, handing her Beethoven's violin.

"Oh my God…" Gene whispered.

"Play for us." Amy requested.

Gene bit her lip before beginning a tune.

Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D Major.

Everyone stood in complete awe of her until she drew the song to a close and lowered the violin. Applause broke out and Gene froze.

Amy and Rory weren't clapping.

The Doctor hadn't moved.

And the Master was still standing as he had been.

Who was applauding?

"Bravo…" Beethoven said smiling at Gene. "Normally I'd have you arrested for touching my violin…but that music…the sounds you coaxed from those strings were other worldly."

"Thank you, sir." Gene said, her hearts were racing.

"Did you study?"

"My mother taught me." Gene smiled at him.

"Do you know Moonlight, by your ear?"

"Yes, sir…" Gene nodded.

"I'll judge that." He said before sitting at the piano and playing Moonlight Sonata from the beginning. Gene started to play the melody on his violin above him, tastefully, swaying with him until her eyes closed and her fingers began to move of their own accord, pulling her into a descant. Beethoven froze at the end of the movement and looked at Gene with wide eyes. "You are magnificent. Might I have your name?"

"Gene…Gene Smith." Gene smiled.

"Lovely. We could make such wonderful music together." He smiled before rubbing his ear. "Blast this constant ringing."

"I'm so sorry…" Gene frowned, knowing just a few short years in his future he'd be deaf, without the ability to hear his own masterpieces.

"That piece you played earlier… What was it?"

"One of my own." Gene lied, knowing Beethoven wouldn't steal it, especially not so long before it came into existence.

"Might I hear another, if you have the time?"

"Yes… Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

Gene smiled and began to play a collage from one of the most popular movie franchises of all time.

Star Wars.

The Doctor and the Master beamed. She was not only playing the violin, but keeping a beat and doing ridiculous flips and twists with her bow as she did so. She was showing off.

Just a bit.

Beethoven seemed to be falling in love with her the more she played.

She stopped on one long ringing note before she curtsied.

"Oh! Play my song." The Doctor requested with a large smile.

"The Majestic Tale?" Gene asked.

"Yes, please." He smiled. Gene grinned at him before she began to play the song she'd composed for him.

"You…are extraordinary…" Beethoven said to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Will you be here for long?"

"My husband, friends, and I are only passing through…sorry." Gene said, slowly pulling her hand away from him, though very flattered that _the _Beethoven liked her. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's a shame." Beethoven sighed. They were quite sure that Beethoven wasn't just disappointed that Gene was leaving. "Have you any other talents…in music?"

"I can play many instruments. Violin is my favorite…and I've been told my voice is heavenly by my husband." Gene smiled.

"Might I hear something on the piano? Perhaps your voice?" Gene looked to the Doctor who smiled and nodded. She grinned and walked over to the piano.

"Oh…it's been a while." Gene sighed before she began playing a slow song. The Doctor smiled and sat down next to her. He wasn't as good as a singer as she was, but it was their song and he knew she'd never let him get away with just letting her sing it by herself. So together they sang, Amazed…stunning everyone in the room to silence.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thank you, Koschei." Gene said, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome. I thought you'd like a relaxing adventure this time around."

"Yeah." Gene smiled.

"It was perfect, thank you. He's one of my favorites."

"I know." Koschei grinned. Gene yawned and covered her mouth.

"Time for bed for you, dearest." The Doctor said, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Mm-hm." Gene smiled, leaning against him.

"Goodnight everyone." The Doctor called, carrying Gene off to their room. He set her down gently on the comforter and looked down at her, gently touching her stomach gently. She locked her fingers with his over her womb and smiled at him warmly. "I'm going to be a dad."

"You are going to be a wonderful dad." Gene smiled at him.

"You're going to be the best mother, ever." He smiled at her before kissing her gently.

"One can only hope." Gene chuckled as the Doctor lay down next to her. She cuddled up next to him, and closed her eyes.

"You'll be perfect." The Doctor promised, kissing the top of her head as she slowly drifted off in his arms.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Thank you. :-)**

**KayErin: Yeah, he's going to be a little protective.**

**Time-LadyMararder:**

**ch 6: Don't die! You're too young to die! You've got a long life ahead and awesomeness to accomplish!**

**Ch 8: Yeah...try not to say that one again. Ha-ha.**

**Ch 9: It will happen later, she's fine right now though. She's going to rant at everyone.**

**KatietheBaka: I'm glad I helped you feel more warm and fuzzy. Yes, of course I know the future. Cross my hearts.**

**Skidney: Thank you, dear!**

* * *

Vampires of Venice

"Oh my God!" Amy called, waking up Rory.

"What is it?" He asked from the top bunk. "Why are you shouting this early in the morning?"

"Hurry up! Gene's made breakfast. I can smell it from here and it is divine!" Amy said, running for the door. Rory took a whiff of the air and his eyes widened. Whatever was cooking it did smell amazing. He ran after Amy and ended up in a large dining room. The table was full of every type of food imaginable. The Master was already sitting down, eating.

"I'm fine. Doctor…I can—never mind." Gene sighed heavily as she and the Doctor walked into the room. It was obvious that he was keeping her from carrying the tray of tea.

"I've got it." The Doctor insisted, setting it down on the table. Gene rolled her eyes and grabbed a black mug, handing it to the Master.

"Green and mint?"

"You are brilliant. You always know." He smiled warmly at her.

"Visionary." Gene chuckled and shrugged. "I have my good days. Iced youthberry?" Gene asked Amy, holding out a red mug.

"I love you!" Amy beamed, taking the mug from her happily. Gene picked up a cream colored mug and held it out to Rory.

"Oolong for you…" Gene said with a smile. "With a little hint of mint I think. I wasn't quite sure about you…but it's one of my favorites, so I think it will do you good as well." She smiled as Rory took it from her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gene smiled, squeezing his shoulder before she sat down next to the Doctor, both of them had matching blue mugs.

"This is amazing, where did you learn to cook?' Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Gallifrey… When I wasn't teaching at the Academy I went to the orphanage where I grew up and cooked for them. Honestly, it's just chemistry." Gene shrugged.

"You're very good at chemistry." Rory said lifting his mug in her direction.

"Genius." The Doctor grinned, kissing her cheek.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Wonderful idea, Gennie." The Doctor smiled.

"She didn't say anything." Rory pointed out.

"Not aloud, but she did say something." The Doctor grinned.

"Our people are mildly telepathic…but we are majorly telepathic between Mates. It's like our minds are one. That's how we know what each other is thinking all of the time." Gene explained.

"Okay…"

"You'll get used to it." Gene chuckled.

"So what was the good idea?" Amy wondered.

"You two are getting married, so we're sending you somewhere, together." The Doctor smiled.

"What, like a date?" Amy wondered.

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens."

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

"How about somewhere romantic?" The Doctor asked, flipping a switch.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor slowly walked down the stairs and the Doctor stopped and smiled at a mirror. "Hello, handsome." The Doctor said, straightening his bowtie.

"Doctor…" Gene whispered.

"Who are you?" The girls asked.

"How are you doing that?" The Doctor asked, looking from the mirror to them. "I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter."

"You're rambling a bit."

"Yeah, I do that occasionally." The Doctor shrugged, pulling Gene closer, taking a step in front of her.

"I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?"

"Why don't you check this out?" The Doctor asked, holding out what he thought was his psychic paper.

"Really? A library card?" Gene asked. "It's with Rory."

"Of course, it's with them… I need a spare." The Doctor sighed. "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen…in a mirror. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city?"

"Unless…" Gene started.

"Leave now, signor, or we shall call for the Steward, if you are lucky." They said smirking, their teeth were like needles.

"Ooh, bit not good." Gene commented as they started backing up.

"Tell me the whole plan." The Doctor demanded. "One day that will work. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas." The Doctor beamed before he and Gene ran up the stairs and outside.

"Doctor!" Amy and the Master called.

"We just met some vampires." Gene and the Doctor said together.

"We just saw a vampire." Amy grinned.

"They had sharp teeth!" Gene giggled.

"And creepy girls and everything!" The Doctor agreed.

"Vampires." The Master laughed and smiled. "Okay now this is just awesome."

"We think we just saw a vampire." Rory said, running up to them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling me." The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. The Doctor and Gene actually went to their house."

"Oh. Right. Well."

"Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow." Gene stated.

"What?" Rory asked, startled.

"No no, not you. You're staying away." The Doctor insisted.

"How do we do that?" Amy wondered.

"Back in where?" Rory inquired.

"Come and meet our new friend."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Push." The Doctor huffed, pushing the trapdoor open. He climbed up and pulled Gene up. "Come on." He called helping Rory and the Master up. "There we are. Amy. Where's Amy? Amy?"

"I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then." Rory said, pulling out a pen light. The Doctor pulled out a large lamp.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight." The Doctor shrugged.

"Yours is bigger than mine."

"Let's not go there." The Doctor said.

"He'll win." Gene nodded.

"Dear God, I don't need to know these things." The Master said, covering his eyes.

"Well it's true." Gene beamed and winked. The Doctor opened a chest on and froze. Gene was sick nearly instantly. The smell of it. The smell of death. She couldn't stand it. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh…" Rory whispered. "What happened to them?"

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them." The Master told him.

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own." Rory stated. "Is she okay?" Rory asked.

"Close the box, please." Gene whispered. The Master closed it instantly.

"Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies." The Master stated.

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." Gene whispered, sitting up straight. The Doctor handed her a mint and she smiled at him. "Thank you so much." She said, popping it into her mouth.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." Rory told them.

"Who are you?" The girls asked.

"We should run. Run!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"They're not vampires." Amy called out as they ran down the hall.

"What?"

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens." Amy told him. The Doctor smiled and closed the trapdoor behind them, sonicing it shut.

"Classic." The Doctor smiled.

"That's good news? What is wrong with you people?" Rory asked, shaking his head.

"Come on, Rory. Move!" The Doctor said, making sure Gene was ahead of him as they ran. He kept flashing the girls behind him with the light, trying to keep them as far from Gene as possible.

"Keep moving. Come on, guys."

"Doctor! I need your jacket!"

"Asking me to strip at a time like this? Not that I'm not flattered, but I'm a bit busy!" The Doctor flirted.

"You two! Really?!" The Master shouted back at them. "Now really isn't the best time!"

"Shut up, I just want your jacket!" Gene laughed. The Doctor managed to slip out of his jacket and threw it forward to Gene. "Thank you love!"

"My pleasure!"

"Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick." Isabella said, holding the door open. She shrieked when the light touched her.

"Come on. Run." The Doctor insisted.

"I can't." Isabella protested.

"Yes you can." Gene covered her face with the Doctor's jacket and quickly led her to Guido. "Trust me… I'm keep you safe."

"I do." Isabella said.

"Good, I know of no one better to trust." The Doctor grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?" The Doctor asked. He was sitting in the throne with Gene on his lap, cuddled close to him.

"No, let me guess. The owners of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're refugees, like me?" She asked, gliding further into the room.

"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection."

"Your question?" Calvierri asked.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" The Doctor asked. Calvierri laughed.

"Self-preservation over rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" Gene wondered with a small smile on her face.

"My turn. Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey." Gene and the Doctor answered after a brief second.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum."

"Why are you here?" Gene asked.

"We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?"

"Wedding present. The Silence?" The Doctor asked.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut behind us. Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?"

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

"Where's Isabella?" Gene asked.

"Isabella?"

"We're done here." Gene said, standing up and helping the Doctor up.

"Done? I think not. Carlo?" She called. "I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophize." Carlo walked into the room.

"This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone." The Doctor said as Carlo grabbed him and Gene. "Take your hands off her, Carlo, or you will be dead in an instant. No one touches my Mate." His tone made Carlo jump away instantly.

"All of this will end and you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name. You didn't know Isabella's name."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." The Doctor shrugged.

"An earthquake?" Amy wondered.

"They can manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them." Gene explained.

"No?" Rory inquired.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

"I'm coming with you." Gene said, stepping after him.

"No…just…stay here, safe." The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek before he ran off.

"Please…?"

"I'm on it, Gene." The Master winked and took off after the Doctor. Gene smiled, he was slowly starting to call her Gene, like everyone else. It made her, happy for some reason.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor, stop!" The Master called, pulling him away from the outer wall, back into the safety of the indoors.

"I have to—"

"No you don't. You're going to have a kid, the last thing Sage needs is you to fall hundreds of feet and splat into the pavement."

"Good point…" The Doctor sighed, reaching for his sonic, but it was gone and the Master was already climbing up the building, his sonic in hand. "You little pickpocket!"

"Some things never change, Doctor!" The Master chuckled. "I've still got it!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away." The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arms around Rory and Amy.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've—"

"Stay. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Amy pleaded.

"Fine with us." Gene smiled, answering for herself and the Doctor.

"Yeah? Yes, I would like that." Rory smiled. Gene hugged him.

"Nice one. I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys and my girl." Amy grinned, patting all of them on the shoulder. "My work here is done." She said before walking into the TARDIS.

"Er, we are not her boys."

"Yes, you are." Gene chuckled.

"Yeah, we are." Rory agreed. The Doctor stepped inside and Gene froze. There was no one there anymore.

"Rory, listen to that." Gene insisted.

"Er, what? All I can hear is silence." Rory said, stepping inside.

_"Silence will fall."_

_"Time can be unwritten."_

"_There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things."_

"Gene!" The Doctor called.

"Coming…" Gene said, stepping into the TARDIS.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Let's take a look…" The Doctor smiled at Gene. He lifted her shirt gently and revealed the small bump that was there. Gene was exactly three months along. The Doctor placed a small object over her abdomen. Instantly a steady beat filled the room and the Doctor and Gene beamed at each other. A heartbeat, strong and steady. A three dimensional hologram filled the air between the two of them.

The Doctor looked at it closely, leaving nothing unchecked.

"Everything looks fine. Perfectly on schedule as well. Bit small, but developmentally correct."

"Thank heavens." Gene smiled. The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"Everything is perfect."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**KatietheBaka: I'm not jynxing anything. Baby boy is fine, alright?**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Time-LadyMararder: No, the Doctor doesn't know. He'll find out though... It will be funny. Moodiness next chapter, I promise. It will be funny.**

**I'msorrymylove: Jack will be perfect. No need for pitchforks...until you read the spoiler.**

* * *

Koschei's Choice

"Okay…this is weird." Gene said, sitting up in the TARDIS. Everyone else was sleeping on the floor. She touched her stomach gently, she could have sworn she was pregnant… Had that been a dream? "Doctor?" Gene called. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Gene?"

"Morning." Gene smiled as the others woke up.

"That's odd… Why did we all fall asleep in here?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't know." Amy said, being helped to her feet by Rory.

"That doesn't make sense… Why would I ever fall asleep in the same room as those two? They would never let me sleep."

"Oh hush, Koschei." Gene teased.

"It's not like you're shy or anything." Rory said, rolling his eyes. The Doctor pulled Gene to her feet.

"Okay, well, whatever that was I think it's time to go now. Any suggestions?"

"Somewhere sunny." Gene grinned.

"Yeah, somewhere nice." Amy nodded.

"Somewhere with blue skies and birdsong." Gene added. "Wait…does anyone else hear birdsong?"

"Yeah, when did you get birds on the TARDIS?" Amy wondered, feeling tired suddenly.

"I don't remem—"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ber." The Doctor said as he woke up. It was dark and they were all obviously packed in a room. He tried to get up, but he was shackled to the wall. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel the people around him, count their breaths. He could feel Gene and Rory leaning against him and he could hear the breathing of the Master and Amy.

"Where am I?" Gene asked.

"I don't know… I don't remember." The Master answered, sitting up, trying to see through the darkness.

"Where in the hell are we?" Amy asked.

"Give me a minute…I think I can reach." Gene muttered. A blue light filled the room, making everyone wince away and shut their eyes. There was a clang as Gene's chains hit the ground. She unlocked everyone and helped them up. "Did everyone else dream about being on the TARDIS?"

"Yeah…" The Doctor agreed.

"Me too." The Master nodded.

"Us as well." Amy said.

"Weird, why would we have the same dream?" Gene wondered.

"I don't know." The Doctor said, stretching. "But the dream's over now."

"I think I've found the door." Gene whispered. "But…this place…it feels familiar." Gene commented before she opened the door into a bright hallway. They all winced at the light. Gene adjusted first and froze. "I know where we are…but why are we here?" Gene wondered, stepping into the hallway.

On the wall there was an insignia, the insignia for the Valiant.

"I knew that I've been here before. It's the Valiant." Gene whispered, feeling very confused and startled.

"The what?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Don't you remember?" Gene wondered.

"Remember what?"

"How strange…" Gene frowned at him.

"Why did we all have the same dream?" Amy asked. "How is that possible?"

"Probably had some sort of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something… Forget about it, we're back to reality now. We need to find the TARDIS and get out of here, wherever here is."

"Doctor…if this is reality…why do I hear those birds again?" Gene wondered.

"Yeah, those are the same as the other birds." Rory agreed. "The ones we heard in the other—"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Dream. Oh! Sorry. Nodded off. Stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were on some ship named the Valiant." Rory shook his head. "You had the same dream, didn't you?" Rory asked, seeing the look on all of the Time Lord's faces.

"Weren't we just saying the same thing?" Amy wondered.

"But we thought this was the dream, didn't we?"

"I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy complained.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing?"

"Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel." Gene said, looking around, examining everything.

"But we're awake now."

"Yeah. You thought you were awake on the Valiant too…" Gene said, still examining the TARDIS.

"But we're home, safe and sound on the TARDIS."

"Yeah you're also dreaming." Gene told them bluntly.

"Trouble is, Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one." The Master commented.

"We felt awake in both dreams." Gene said. "But they were both, in fact dreams." Gene commented, reaching for the last lever she needed to pull. Suddenly everything in the TARDIS went dark.

"That's not good." The Master said.

"Oh Master of the obvious are we?" A voice asked suddenly. Everyone jumped except for Gene who slowly turned and looked at the odd looking man in familiar clothing.

"Hello." Gene said simply, folding her arms over her chest.

"That girl is the smart one, you know. She's already got most of it worked out, but none of you will listen to her properly, will you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" The Master wondered.

"You're a Lord of Time…and I'm a Lord of Dreams. Let's just call me the Dream Lord." The man said, looking at all of them. "I know all of your dreams…"

"I'll bet you do." Gene scoffed.

"You don't seem very afraid."

"You don't seem very frightening." Gene retorted.

"Ooh…I like a girl with a bit of spirit to her." He said, suddenly appearing in front of her, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"I know you do."

"Don't. Touch. Her." The Doctor ordered, reaching for his arm, but the man disappeared again.

"Touchy… We'll talk soon, Gennie." He winked and Gene disappeared.

"Gene! What have you done?!" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Evened out the playing field. She's no longer of my concern. She'd make this game far too easy. She knows too much… She always has been too alert to dream properly."

"What did you do to her?!"

"Removed her from the equation." He shrugged.

"If she's hurt—"

"You'll destroy me… I know. The clue's in the name though. I'm something elusive, something you can't quite touch. Hard to kill someone you can't even hit." He smirked. "Here's the game, two worlds. One is real, one is fake. Your job is to choose which is which. If you die in the dream, you'll wake up in reality. If you die in reality…well…then you're dead."

"What if we don't want to play this game?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Well than die for all I care. There is something deadly in both worlds… You could die if you just sit around… Ta."

"I kind of like him…he's a trouble maker." The Master shrugged. "Mind games are fun."

"Not when my Mate is stuck in the middle of them!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene blinked and looked around the well-lit TARDIS. She touched her stomach and sighed thankfully. "The baby's fine." The Dream Lord told her. She stood up and looked at him. Everyone around her was sleeping and she sighed heavily.

"Why?"

"Because they must be tested."

"They don't have to be tested. I trust them, Doctor." Gene said to him.

"You trust everyone. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"Have I ever misjudged anyone thus far?" Gene raised her eyebrow.

"You're not afraid of me…" He said, his eyebrows pulling together as he walked forward, gently touching her cheek. "Why not?"

"Because…I know you…you don't scare me. I know every bit of darkness in you and I'm not afraid."

"I could hurt you."

"You'd never hurt your Mate." Gene chuckled at the thought.

"True…" The Dream Lord sighed. "Here, sit down, don't make your feet sore…" He took her hand and helped her sit down. "Five months…over half-way there. Time flies…"

"Yeah…" Gene smiled tenderly and rubbed her stomach. "When are you going to let them go?"

"When he passes the test."

"You're testing Koschei. I should have known."

"I don't trust him. I've been in his mind, he's not completely fine."

"Of course he isn't! He never will be. He went insane for crying out loud. There will be residual effects, but he is not a bad person. He is good."

"You trust everyone."

"How did you even manage to let me in? You trust no one."

"I couldn't resist you." He chuckled.

"And I you."

"Even with all of this…darkness?"

"Doctor, we all have darkness inside of us… Just look at me."

"I look at you every day and you are still just as radiant and wholesome as the day you were born."

"You are blind."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Alright, where are we, a ship called the Valiant." The Doctor said, looking at the insignia. "What is this place?"

"It feels…sort of, familiar." The Master said slowly. "This way…" The Master said, leading them through the Valiant. He didn't know how he knew what he knew, but he did. They looked around a corner into the control room and saw orbs floating in the room. Other people and cameras filled the room.

"Hello?" Amy asked, walking up to a person. "Um, hi. Sorry, but where am I?"

"You are on the Valiant." A man said to her.

"Right, and because I'm really stupid, what are those sort of orby things?"

"They are the Toclafane."

"That's not possible." The Master protested. "That's a fictitious creature made up by the Time Lords…"

"Like the boogeyman." The Doctor agreed. "Whoa, deja vu. I feel like I've said that before."

"So this has to be the dream right, if the Toclafane aren't real, then this must be a dream." Rory said.

"Could be…" The Master shrugged.

"But they aren't real. The Doctor said so." Amy stated. "This has to be the dream."

"You sleep on that…or are you waking up?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Okay…this is the dream." Amy said as soon as she was awake.

"You said that about the last one." Rory commented.

"But this one really feels real."

"It's getting colder." The Master frowned. "We'll freeze to death in fifteen minutes."

"Can stars burn cold, Doctor?"

"I don't know, I haven't been everywhere. There's lots I don't know yet."

"You're a bit moody." Amy commented.

"Gene is gone! Of course I'm moody!"

"Temper, temper. Would it help you to know that she's fine? Safe and sound. Comfy actually."

"Give her back! Right now!"

"No…I don't think I will, she's too clever for this game."

"Give her back!"

"You don't deserve her, and you never will." The Dream Lord said. "Ooh, listen to those birds…"

"I don't hear any."

"I wasn't talking to you." The Dream Lord said as the Master fell to the ground, fast asleep.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What do you want from me?"

"You know where we are, Master." The Dream Lord said, glaring at the Master. "I still see it in your mind, in your dreams. Your need for war, for pain… It's still there."

"I'm getting better! I'm getting better!" The Master shouted, tears in his eyes. He was trying so hard, but the illness…it was still in him, buried deep.

"I see the way you act! You walk around noble and good, but in your heart you're still itching for war, for blood."

"I can't work any harder than I am!"

"Not good enough!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Kill me…" The Master said looking at the Toclafane.

"But we love our Master, he made us so pretty."

"I don't—! I can't… I can't take it anymore. I can't change what I've done, but I can stop myself from doing it again. I'm good enough to do that. So kill me…end this. If I have to die to be good, then so be it."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Master woke up in the freezing cold TARDIS. "Good choice." The Dream Lord whispered. "Let's get you warmed up."

"Where's Gene?" Rory asked angrily.

"You'll find her." The Dream Lord said as the TARDIS warmed up and the power came back on.

"What are you doing?" The Master asked as the Doctor began to work quickly on the console.

"Blowing up the TARDIS."

"But that will kill us all."

"No it won't." The Doctor smiled.

"They say I'm mad." The Master shook his head.

"How do you know that we won't die?" Amy asked.

"I know who the Dream Lord is." The Doctor smiled before pulling the lever.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor?"

"Morning, Gene." The Doctor smiled at her. She kissed him and he helped her to her feet.

"Explain, who was he?" Amy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gene wondered.

"It actually is…" The Master agreed.

"I don't follow."

"It's just simple math, everyone. He disliked the Master, treated me kindly, thought I was brilliant, and took me out of trouble as soon as possible."

"Still nothing." Rory shrugged.

"The bowtie didn't give it away, honestly?" Gene asked, appalled.

"It was me." The Doctor said instantly. "It was every bit of the darkness inside of me."

"Why weren't you rude to Gene then?"

"She's my Mate, even at my cruelest I could never hurt my Mate, never." The Doctor insisted.

"That makes no sense."

"You can't separate Mates, they may disagree and be mad at each other but they can't hate each other. So if I were to, say, go on a murderous rampage and kill about thirty million people the only person who could talk sense into me would be him."

"You'd never go on a rampage though." Rory stated.

"Never say never." Gene warned. "I've done some things in the past I'm not proud of."

"It's all over. Annnnd!"

"And what?" Gene asked.

"Five-month check-up!" The Doctor beamed, picking her up and carrying her towards the med-bay.

"He checks on that kid every day." Amy chuckled shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure they'll both be fine."

"Yeah…I'm sure the baby's fine." The Master nodded. He knew about John and Lucy, he knew why the Doctor and Gene kept impeccable track.

_"_OH MY GOD!" The Doctor's voice filled the air. Amy's eyes widened as Rory and the Master exchanged a look. The three of them ran into the med-bay.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a nurse, I can help." Rory added.

"Help what?" The Doctor wondered.

"Keep your voice down…" Gene advised. "The baby can hear you."

"What was the panicking about then?"

"Panicking?"

"'Oh my God'? It sounds a bit like panicking." Rory explained.

"Oh, no! We just found out we're having a boy."

"Really?" Amy asked with a wide smile. "Aren't you supposed to tell sooner?"

"He's shy." The Doctor shrugged.

"Yeah…" _Not for long. _Gene thought, refraining from laughing.

"You worried me for a moment." Rory sighed in relief.

"Sorry…" Gene frowned.

"It's fine…" The Master smiled. "As long as Mom and baby boy are fine."

"Baby boy is just fine… So Mom feels great."

"Good."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Time-LadyMararder: The Doctor won't know until after Jack's born. Close to the Pandorica he'll find out...and yes, it will be funny.**

**Skidney: Thank you! I felt like since Amy and Rory aren't so wishy-washy the only person who was really questionable is the Master...so that's what I did. :)**

**InsanityUnleashed: Thank you! I totally missed it. Hooray late night writings! :)**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: It will be fun to watch when he figures it out... Be prepared to laugh.**

* * *

The Hungry Earth

"Behold, Rio!" The Doctor announced stepping outside.

"Nope… I _told _you you got it wrong? Why don't you ever listen to me?" Gene asked in an upset tone. She was wearing a flowing green dress that couldn't hope to hide her belly. Seven months in and she was glowing, albeit a…bit…moody.

"Yeah… Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe." Rory said, agreeing with Gene. Pregnancy hormones or not, she was right this time.

"No?" The Doctor asked. "Sorry, love. I'll try to pay more attention next time… Ooh, feel that, though. What's that?" The Doctor wondered, jumping up and down. "Ground feels strange. Just me. Wait. That's weird."

"What's weird?" Rory inquired.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place." Amy started.

"Doctor, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me a beach." Gene protested. The Doctor almost winced at her tone.

"Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot."

"Why are those people waving at us?" Amy wondered, looking off into the distance where two people waved at them from the side of a hill.

"Can't be." The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket. Rory started to wave back but Amy stopped him.

"Don't."

"It's them." Gene told the Doctor. "Amy and Rory."

"It is. It's you two." The Doctor smiled.

"Why was there a tone of surprise? Didn't I just say that?"

"Yes you did, my love. I just didn't expect it at all. You're so much better at these things than I am, you know." The Doctor smiled and Gene rolled her eyes.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Rory helped Gene slip on better shoes, knowing that Gene hadn't thought she'd be on their feet all day. "Alrighty, all good to walk around now." Rory smiled fondly at her before putting the ring box on the TARDIS.

"I think you should stay here." Gene said seriously.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Gene frowned. "I lost it… I saw something and then it went away… I couldn't have even written that one down fast enough. It was like it never happened at all." Gene sighed.

"Hello you two. Where's everyone else?" The Master wondered. Gene looked away from him quickly. She'd been doing that lately, whenever she was in a sour mood she'd always ignore him and he didn't understand why.

"Outside, we're going to catch up to them. You recover from the last trip?"

"Yeah…I think so. Nearly got myself killed… Not fun that."

"Not fun? Not fun?!" Gene whirled around and glared at him. "You have no right to talk about what is and isn't fun. You killed my baby for this thing you call fun!"

"Gene, Sage, I'd never hurt your baby… Just look he's—"

"Yeah he's fine now! But you killed him! You hurt him and if you think I'll bow down to that Auroran idea of True Love where I forgive you for everything because I'm your best friend, you are mistaken! You hurt my baby and I won't stand for it!" Gene shouted at him, tears in her eyes. The non-hormonal part of her was telling her to stop, that enough was enough and that in the end everyone had turned out fine…but her hormone addled brain told her that her baby was in danger and that the Master was to blame.

"Gene, seriously, the baby's fine." Rory soothed, touching her arm gently. Of the three men on the TARDIS he was the best at calming her and not frustrating her. The Doctor didn't really know what to do, she was never moody normally, so when she was he sort of cowered and ran as quickly as he could.

"Oh yeah! The baby's fine now, but he won't be." Gene hissed.

"I never killed your baby, Gene. I wouldn't do that to you." The Master insisted.

"Yes you did! And just because he came back to life every time you killed him doesn't mean it didn't hurt him!"

"Gene…maybe you should sit down…you look a bit…red." Rory said, her whole face was a shade of scarlet in her anger.

"What are you talking about?" the Master asked. "Jack? Yes…I hurt him, I'm sorry, but that was ages ago."

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt! Doesn't mean I can't remember it!" Gene shouted. "My poor baby…"

"Gene…Jack isn't your son. Your son hasn't even been born yet." Rory told her.

"When does that change anything? I've known since before I was pregnant that I was going to have Jack one day!"

"Oh my God…" The Master whispered. "You really met your son before you had him…?"

"Yes! And you hurt him!"

"Is that possible, to meet your kid before they're born?" Rory wondered.

"I did it stupid." Gene huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"But that…oh my God… I'm sorry. I'm ever so sorry, Gene."

"You should be!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry… I was an insane monster and I hurt him…I'm sorry."

"Whatever…" Gene pouted and looked anywhere but at the Master.

"Honey…" The Master said gently, lifting her chin. "I didn't mean to… I didn't know."

And, with that, Gene was crying.

"I know…I know. But you still hurt him."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" The Master whispered, pulling her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…and I will spend all of my time making up for it. I promise. He's going to have the best uncle every."

"Until he gets older and you kill him." Gene sobbed.

"He can call me Uncle Scar if he wants…" The Master teased, hoping it would help Gene calm down.

"I do like that movie…" Gene sniffled.

"I know you do. Who doesn't like the Lion King?"

"Nala's my favorite…" Gene commented.

"I always had a soft spot for Pumba." The Master said, happy that Gene was calming down a bit. "Better?" The Master asked, pulling back a bit.

"No…"

"Anything I can do to help?"

Gene punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Yeah…that helped…a lot actually, thanks." Gene said, wiping her tears away and sniffling for the last time. The Master rubbed his cheek.

"I deserved that."

"Yes." Gene nodded.

"So…if you know who your son is before he's been born, does the Doctor know?"

"No…he can't know… Not until after." Gene said.

"Why not? Wouldn't he like to know who his son is?" Rory wondered.

"It's a Time Lord thing…" Gene shrugged. "You wouldn't understand. Trust me, I don't understand it."

"Basically it's wibbly wobbly. If you know too much you could end up changing the future by accident thinking that you're doing right, but you're really not… Huge paradoxes ensue." The Master nodded.

"Oh…okay then. I won't say anything."

"You better not." Gene said sharply. Rory raised his hands.

"I won't, I promise." Rory promised before they headed for the door.

"Well, that was quick." A woman with blonde hair said simply, holding onto her sons shoulders.

"Was it?" Rory wondered.

"It's great that you came." The woman smiled. "Are you sure that woman is safe to be running around policing?"

"Bit retro. What is it, portable crime lab?" The little boy said.

"Oh, er, sort of." The Master said slowly.

"Ambrose Northover. I was the one who called. I run the meals on wheels for the whole valley. This is my son, Elliot."

"Where's your uniform?" Elliot asked.

"Don't be cheeky, Elliot. They're in plain clothes. CID, is it? Anyway, it's over here." Ambrose said.

"Er, okay..."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Mack asked.

"You saw the readings." The Doctor shrugged.

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen wondered. "Whoa, did you see that?" She asked as lightning flashed across the sky.

"No, no, no." The Doctor said using a catapult to launch a stone that his a shield and disintegrated. "Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped." The Doctor commented as Rory, Gene, and the Master made it to them.

"Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people."

"Not now, Rory. Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in." The Doctor explained.

"What? Okay, what about the TARDIS?" Rory wondered.

"The what?" Nasreen asked with wide eyes.

"Er, no. Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes." Gene said simply.

"Nine and a half minutes to what?"

"We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface." Nasreen explained. "How did you know that?" She asked Gene.

"I'm a know-it-all, or so I've been told."

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked.

"Get everyone inside the church. Rory, I'll get her back."

"What do you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?"

"She was taken. Into the Earth…" Gene whispered when the Doctor didn't respond.

"How? Why didn't you stop it?!"

"I tried. I promise, I tried."

"Well, you should've tried harder!"

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Right, guys, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up. I need a map of the village marking where the cameras are going." The Doctor asked, looking at Elliot.

"I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic."

"Oh, that's alright." Gene smiled warmly at him. "I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot." Gene beamed, handing him a box of crayons that she kept in her pocket. Elliot smiled and went to work.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you." Gene beamed and wrapped Elliot in a hug.

"I don't understand what you're going to do."

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe." The Doctor explained.

"Knock them out. Cool." Elliot smiled.

"Lovely place to grow up round here." Gene commented.

"Suppose. I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off."

"I was the same where I grew up." The Doctor told him.

"Did you get away?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"So much." The Doctor said before he walked off, working on something else.

"Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?" Elliot asked Gene.

"Yes… I have." Gene said simply.

"You scared of them?"

"No, they're scared of us." Gene promised.

"Will you really get my dad back?"

"Yes… I will get your dad back. I promise." Gene smiled warmly at him and hugged him. "Now stay here, alright?" Gene asked before going towards the Doctor, helping him.

"I left my headphones at home." Elliot realized suddenly before he took off while the Time Lords' backs were turned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm the Doctor and this is the Missus. We've come to talk." The Doctor said gently before walking forward. "I'm going to remove your mask." He said before removing the mask gently. "You are beautiful."

"Remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely way to travel. Inspired. Geothermal currents projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Mind if I sit? Me feet are a bit sore." Gene said, not waiting for the answer before she sat down in a chair as the Doctor stood next to her.

"Now. Your people have a friend of ours. We want her back. Why did you come to the surface? What do you want? Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?" The Doctor wondered.

"I'm the last of my species."

"Really? No. Last of the species. The Klempari Defense. As an interrogation defense, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid." The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm the last of my species."

"No. You're really not. Because I've been the last of my species and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell us your name." The Doctor requested.

"Alaya." She answered gently.

"How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're three hundred million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?"

"We were attacked."

"The drill." Gene commented, catching up.

"Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet."

"Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice."

"Primitive apes."

"Extraordinary species."

"You're one to talk, I recall you calling them apes as well." Gene told him.

"That was ages ago… I was a different man." The Doctor retorted. "I'll tell you something though, if you attack them, they'll fight back. But, there's a peace to be brokered here. We can help you with that."

"This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes."

"Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet." Gene said. "I would know, I was one of them for a long while."

"So we destroy them." Alaya insisted.

"You underestimate them."

"You underestimate us."

"One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans? You've got your work cut out." The Doctor scoffed.

"We did not initiate combat, but we can still win."

"Tell us where our friend is. Give us back the people who were taken." Gene demanded.

"No."

"I'm not going let you provoke a war, Alaya. There'll be no battle here today." Gene promised. It was her no-nonsense tone. Anyone who knew her would know to back off.

"The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due."

"Not while I'm here." The Doctor protested.

"I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?" Alaya asked, looking at Gene and her obviously pregnant belly.

"Don't you dare." The Doctor glared before leading Gene away from Alaya.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You're going to what?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them." The Doctor told him.

"You're going to negotiate with these aliens?" Ambrose asked incredulously.

"They're not aliens." Gene said, rolling her eyes. "They're Earth-liens. Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo Reptilia. Not monsters, not evil. Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement." Gene told them.

"Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors, and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Amy, because I will find them. While I'm gone, you four people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity." The Doctor ordered. "You'll have Gene to help you."

"I'm staying?" Gene wondered.

"Yes… I'm not putting you in danger."

"Then I'm going with you." The Master insisted. "Someone needs to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Alright, it's settled." Gene nodded.

"And what if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature? Dissecting it, finding its weak points?" Mack wondered.

"No! No dissecting, no examining. We return their hostage, they return ours, nobody gets harmed. We can land this together, if you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?" The Doctor asked harshly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"We are going to keep you safe." Rory told Alaya.

"Your tribe are going to give us back our people in exchange for you." Ambrose nodded.

"No. Shall I tell you what's really going to happen, apes? One of you will kill me. My death shall ignite a war, and every stinking ape shall be wiped from the surface of my beloved planet."

"Not if I'm here." Gene said, walking into the room. Alaya looked at Gene and smirked.

"I know apes better than they know themselves." Alaya said, addressing Gene. "I know which one of them will kill me. Do you?" Alaya asked.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are referring to…but it won't happen." Gene told her. "Not while I'm here."

"Then you shall not be here when it happens."

"Come on, Gene…" Rory said. "Everyone out."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"We're looking for a small tribal settlement probably housing around a dozen Homo Reptilia? Maybe less." The Doctor shrugged as he, Nasreen, and the Master walked through the tunnels under the earth.

"One small tribe?" The Master asked, pausing as the Doctor kept walking.

"Yeah."

"Maybe a dozen?" Nasreen wondered. That made the Doctor stop and look out into a large room, full of sleeping Homo Reptilia.

"Ah... Maybe more than a dozen. Maybe more like an entire civilization living beneath the Earth."

"This is why Gene never lets you go anywhere by yourself, you do realize that don't you?"

"The thought's crossed my mind…"

* * *

**You guys are super close to a spoiler... I'm excited... Yes, I am smirking evilly at this time. :)**

**Much Love to you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Time-LadyMararder: Umm... Still smirking. 3:)**

**Skidney: Thanks!**

**I'msorrymylove: Hmmm...do you ever wonder if I do these things on purpose? :D**

**The-time-lord-Violinist: Thank you!**

* * *

Cold Blood

"You lied. You told us you were the police." Ambrose said, glaring at Gene and Rory.

"It was a misunderstanding." Rory defended.

"Who are you? You and the Doctor? Why is this happening to us? What did we ever do?"

"First off, stop with the pity party, this is hardly the worst situation I've seen happen and it's a bit distracting. Second the Doctor will get your son back, I promise."

"A pity party? My son—"

"You're son is alive and healthy, I would know if it were otherwise." Gene commented. "He's fine. I've seen him."

"How could you see him?"

"I'm a visionary." Gene rolled her eyes before she sat down. The baby kicked her and Gene gently rubbed the spot. "I'm sorry… I won't shout anymore." Gene promised.

"You don't understand, you're not a mother yet—"

"I am and I have been. Don't tell me what I do and do not understand." Gene said in a cold voice. "I have lived more and suffered more than you ever will. I've seen war, I've seen worlds fall, I've seen more sorrow than your heart can take. Don't judge. Just don't." Gene sighed and then smiled. "Now, I'm in charge. Rory, we need someone guarding Alaya at all times. You get the first go alright?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled, patted her shoulder and walked off.

"Oh, so that's it? We just sit and wait."

"And then we exchange her for your family. I promise you, Ambrose, I trust the Doctor with my life. We stick to his plan. We keep that woman safe." Gene nodded. "You have the best people in the universe working on this."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"No! Ah!" The Doctor shouted in agony.

_Doctor! _Gene called out, feeling his pain.

"It's all right, it won't harm you. I'm only neutralizing all your ape bacteria."

"Neutralizing my arse!" The Master shouted angrily, painfully.

"We're not apes. Look at the scans!" The Doctor was panicked, this pain wasn't just effecting him, but Gene and the baby as well. "Two hearts. Totally different. Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping us alive." The man shut off the machine and the Doctor sighed in relief.

"No, complete the process." Restac ordered.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks." The Doctor breathed.

_Celery…would help. You need the nutrients and all of them are in celery… Not that they would have it…_

"Not got any celery, have you? No. No, not really the climate. Tomatoes, though. You'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Doctor. Oh, and there's Nasreen. Good."

"Oh, a green man." Nasreen jumped slightly when she woke to the Homo Reptilia near her.

"Homo Reptilia." The Master corrected. "A bit cross as well it would seem."

"Hello. Who are you?" The Doctor wondered.

"Restac, Military commander."

"Oh dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?"

"Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city." The man said.

"Oxygen pockets, lovely. Ooh, but not so good with an impending drill. Now it makes sense." The Doctor said, it all hitting him like a ton of bricks.

_Caught up did you?_

_Oh hush, Inspired._

_Runner. _Gene teased back.

_Never going to stop._

_Neither am I._

"Where is the rest of your invasion force?" Restac asked.

"Invasion force." _Oh!_ "Me and lovely Nasreen? No. We came for the humans you took. And to offer the safe return of Alaya."

_They're sisters… _Gene commented.

"Oh wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source? Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe."

"You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage."

"Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here."

"I don't negotiate with apes. I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface."

"What's that?"

_Why do you always ask?_

_"_Your execution."

"Oh…yes."

_Told you not to ask…_

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene…are you feeling alright?" Rory asked, walking up to her quickly and grabbing her hands. He'd become quite fond of her since he'd met her. She was sweet, kind, and made everyone within the universe look like complete idiots, but she never made you feel like you were an idiot…the exception being the Doctor. She was important to him.

"I'm just tired…got a headache and a backache." Gene sighed. "Not very nice of you." She said to the baby, rubbing her tummy tenderly. "I'm doing the best I can, you really shouldn't take your frustrations out on me." Gene chuckled.

"Here, let me help." Rory said, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"Oh my Lord, Rory." Gene said with wide eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you're amazing?"

"Well, not today no…" Rory chuckled.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm a nurse, I know muscles pretty well."

"I'm not human."

"Same principles apply." Rory shrugged.

"You should be a masseuse, start your own business… You'd make millions."

"Thanks Gene…"

"No really I may just hand you millions of dollars. I have quite a lot of money that I don't need."

"From your books?" Rory wondered.

"Yes… I've already donated half of what I earned, sent a lot to the Torchwood crew and the Parker's…but there still a few million left."

"I don't need millions of…dollars."

"Well it would only be worth five-million-six-hundred-twenty-three-thousand-nin e-hundred-seventy pounds give or take depending on the state of the world economies, but the point still stands."

"Dear Lord… You sold that many books?"

"Invented a few things too, helped Chevy design a car… Had a CD or ten released." Gene shrugged.

"I didn't know that."

"I didn't put my name on lots of them."

"What name did you put on your CDs?"

"Shira Zamir." Gene answered with a yawn.

"Why don't you take a little nap?"

"Who's watching Alaya?" Gene asked.

"Mack at the moment… Why?"

"Be very careful… Wake me up if anything happens… Promise?"

"Promise."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Ambrose glanced at Gene and Rory. Gene was curled up on a pew, using Rory's coat as a pillow. Rory was sitting next to her, making sure she was alright. He was worried about her. She'd been tired lately and sore. With her past…he was very concerned…concerned that she could lose this baby as well. Even though she said she had already met her son, he was still worried. He couldn't _not _worry for her.

Ambrose took her chance and left.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked worriedly when he saw Mack.

"Nothing…I just…"

"Don't tell me nothing." Rory said getting up to check on Mack.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What's the cure?" Ambrose asked.

"What?" Alaya asked again.

"I saw what you've done to my dad. What's the cure?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to have to use this on you." Ambrose threatened, grabbing a taser out of her bag.

"Now you reveal yourselves. I was right…that woman, that wise woman. She'll be wrong." Alaya smirked.

"First you take my son, now you hurt my dad. I'm just protecting my family here, that's all. I don't want to use it. I want you to put things right."

"Use it." Alaya dared her.

"What?"

"Use it on me. But you're too afraid. A woman who can't even protect her own child must be too weak—" Ambrose shocked Alaya and the girl fell to her knees, shaking.

"I didn't want to do that. Are you all right? Tell me, what's the cure for my dad?"

"He's vermin. He deserves a painful death!" Alaya spat.

"I am giving you a chance."

"I knew it would be you. You aren't the one with the most to lose, but you are the weakest." Ambrose shocked her again.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm a nurse. You should have told me." Rory sighed heavily as he checked on Mack's wound. Gene gasped and sat up far too quickly for a pregnant woman as far along as she was. "Gene!"

"Rory…who's with Alaya?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"My daughter, why?" Mack asked. A scream echoed through the church.

"That's why…" Gene said before they headed towards Alaya and Ambrose. "She's still alive! Rory!" Rory ran for Alaya.

"Ambrose, what have you done?"

"She kept taunting me about Mo and Elliot and you."

"We have to be better than this." Mack insisted.

"I'll say, hardly the best of humanity." Gene scoffed as she slowly knelt next to Alaya.

"She wouldn't tell me anything. I thought sooner or later she'd give in. I would have done. I just, I just want my family back, Dad."

"I'm sorry. How do we help you? Tell us what to do." Rory requested, gently.

"I knew this would come. And soon the war." Alaya insisted.

"No, I won't let it. There will be no war, not tonight." Gene promised.

"You really are the Sage aren't you?"

"Sage, how do you know that name?"

"I've heard whispers…"

"Where from? Who?"

"Not who…what…" Alaya said slowly before groaning in pain. "This is how it begins. We will destroy the apes."

"You're not dying. I'm not going to let you. Not today." Rory asserted. He tried in to save Alaya, but it was in vain.

"She knew who I was… How?"

"The better question is what are we going to do?" Rory stated.

"No…I've already worked out that one… That was easy… I still don't understand the things around me… I'm missing something very important."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channeled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?" The Master asked, looking at Nasreen.

"To blow up my life's work?"

"Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that." The Doctor agreed with a frown.

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in—"

"Eleven minutes forty seconds." Gene called out.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time." The Doctor agreed.

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then." The Master told them.

"But we can't get past Restac's troops." Rory added.

"There's always a way out Rory." Gene promised, touching his shoulder. "It may take the strength of a Roman Legion to accomplish, but there's always a way out…and I have no idea where that metaphor came from…sorry."

"I can help with that. Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down." Eldane told them.

"You could end up killing your own people." Amy whispered.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac."

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No…" The Doctor agreed.

"Ten minutes, Doctor." Gene warned.

"I thought that was my job!" Amy called.

"Sorry, I'm used to it being my job, he's terrible with keeping time."

"Oh, shut it…" The Doctor sighed. "So, here's a deal. Everybody listening? Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years' time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up. Come on. Five minutes and counting."

"Doctor…" Gene whispered, she felt sick, just looking at the large crack in the wall.

"Not now. It's getting wider." The Doctor whispered.

"The crack on my bedroom wall." Amy said with wide eyes.

"And the Byzantium."

"My apartment." Gene said in awe, her face paling.

"All through the universe, rips in the continuum."

"It's some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?" Gene asked.

"Four minutes fifty. We have to go." Amy warned.

"The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except us."

"Doctor, just leave it!" The Master hissed.

"But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel." Gene said with wide eyes. The Doctor smiled and moved close to the crack, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there."

"Yes…please don't." Gene agreed.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, groaning in pain. "Ah! I've got something."

"What is it?" Gene wondered as he pulled his arm back out.

"I don't know."

"Doctor?" Rory asked with wide eyes as Restac crawled into the cave.

"She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned."

"You." Restac glared at Gene and the Doctor.

"Okay, get in the TARDIS, all of you." The Master backed onto the TARDIS.

"You did this." Restac said lifting her weapon.

"Gene!" Rory shouted running forward and pushing her out of the way, taking the shot to his chest. The Doctor caught Gene before she hit the ground.

"Rory!" Amy shouted.

"Rory, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked as both he and Gene moved to his side.

"I don't understand."

"Shush. Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the TARDIS." Amy insisted, panicking.

"We were on the hill. I can't die here." Rory stated, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Don't say that." Amy pleaded, holding onto him.

"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry." Rory said, taking his last breath.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You're very quiet. Oh. Hey, look. There I am again. Hello, me!" Amy shouted, waving to herself.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked Amy worriedly when he saw something change in her eyes briefly.

"I thought I saw someone else there for a second." Amy shook her head. "I need a holiday. Didn't we talk about Rio?"

"You go in. Just fix this lock. Keeps jamming." The Doctor told her.

"You boys and your locksmithery." Amy sighed, going into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her. Gene lost it and burst into tears. The Doctor pulled her into a hug.

"How could she just forget Rory? He's too special to be forgotten…" Gene sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know sweetie… I know."

"I mean he's Rory the Roman! He's important. He was my friend."

"I know, my love… I know."

"He can come back though? Can't he?"

"I don't know, Gennie. Maybe."

"He was so nice to me…"

"He was." He said grabbing Gene's face gently in his hands. "Listen, just keep him in your memory. He may have never been born, but we can remember him… We can keep him alive, just like everyone else. Just like all of the people we've lost."

"That's not good enough…" Gene frowned.

"I feel the same way." The Doctor sighed, holding her tightly. Something was in the Doctor's jacket pocket, irritating Gene (it really wasn't hard to do, especially when she was already upset).

"What is this damn thing?" Gene asked, pulling the shrapnel out of the Doctor's jacket. "Oh God…"

"What is it?"

"I know what exploded…" Gene whispered, holding up the shard against the TARDIS. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That's not good…"

* * *

**2 more. :)**

**Much Love to you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Time-LadyMararder: Nope, still going to be I'm sorry my love. Just not directed towards the Doctor. :D**

**I'msorrymylove: Would it have been logical to talk to the Doctor about the Master after what he'd just done to Gene? Nah, not really. Just gonna through that out there.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon. Okay, maybe not two because I have been busy packing for school, but this one is special, so maybe it will be enough.**

**Spoilers at the bottom! Thank you for sharing all of your love with me!**

* * *

Not a Normal Walk in the Park

"You look different today." The Master commented, looking at Gene seriously as they walked together behind the Doctor and Amy by a few yards. The Doctor was on a mission to keep Amy happy, because all of the Time Lords knew that part of her could still remember Rory and feel pain at his loss. He was doing everything he could to keep her happy.

"Do I?" Gene wondered.

"You look…no offense, but rounder."

"The Doctor said the same thing a few days back." Gene shrugged. "I honestly don't feel any different."

"Oh! Amy you have to see this!" The Doctor insisted, dragging Amy off quickly.

"Do you think they'll be alright on their own?" The Master asked worriedly.

"They are nothing but trouble, but they'll be fine. Ooh." Gene stopped, grabbing her stomach.

"Gene, are you alright?" The Master was instantly at her side, his hand on her back.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine. Just Braxton Hick's." Gene commented, slowly standing straight up again.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to say it…but he knew that's what Gene had thought when she'd lost the twins.

"Quite sure, I checked this morning. Everything is fine." Gene commented. "Besides, at thirty-six weeks, it's pretty close to normal now." Gene sighed. "Trust me Koschei… I've been very careful."

"I know…but still, isn't that a bit early?"

"A very small bit, and since when did you become so knowledgeable? I would have thought you of all people would have completely ignored that class."

"I only ignored most of it." The Master shrugged.

"Typical." Gene chuckled and rolled her eyes as they began to walk again. "So…about River Song."

"What about her?" The Master asked, his tone and body language changing completely. He looked happy and nervous, like a little boy thinking about his first crush.

"She gave you something."

"Yeah…" The Master said, holding out a slip of paper. Gene took it and read it.

"Date, time, and location… Hold on, I know those coordinates. That's…what?"

"What is it?"

"Berlin, nineteen-thirty-eight. She's a brave woman." Gene chuckled. "Even I'd be afraid to meet Hitler… I'd end up killed…not the blonde hair blue eyes type." Gene shrugged.

"She told me when you two let me go I should go there. She said it was important." The Master smiled gently, stowing the note in his pocket.

"I bet it is then." Gene grinned.

"Sage…I mean, Gene."

"A name is a name, I don't care what you call me, you know?"

"Okay… Sage, um…the Doctor said something a while back that worried me."

"And what's that?"

"You've seen her die."

"No, we saved her inside the hard-drive of the biggest computer in the universe. She didn't die." Gene corrected.

"But she didn't mention me."

"She wouldn't. A smart person wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Imagine it, Koschei. What would the Doctor have done if River started talking about you? You had just had me locked up in a dungeon and you know the Doctor doesn't forgive easily. If River would have mentioned you when you were still, for lack of a better term, evil, then what would the Doctor have done? He would have packed us all up and left everyone in that library to die. You know he would have. If he would have thought that I was in danger he would have taken me and Donna and ran and everything there would have been destroyed."

"True...he is rather protective of you."

"Same for you and River. I saw the way you looked at her in the Byzantium." Gene nudged him and laughed warmly.

"True…"

"So, Rory and I had a bet going." Gene winced at the name. Hearing that name, Rory. It hurt her like a stab to her hearts.

"What sort of bet?" Gene asked quietly, a frown forming on her face.

"Well, we figured you were going to call the baby Jack. Not his true name of course, but his every day name would be Jack, right?"

"Yes, I intended to call him Jack."

"Okay…so we had a bet going on how long it would take the Doctor to realize that you hadn't named him _after _Jack but that he _was _Jack." The Master grinned.

"How long did he say?" Gene wondered.

"Three months. I said two years." Gene laughed loudly.

"You really think it would take him that long?"

"It's the Doctor, he's a bit thick."

"About the obvious things, yeah… That's why I'm here. The logic. That's what you should have called me. Logic."

"Doesn't sound as good as Sage, besides you're not all logic, you're full of wisdom."

"Thanks." Gene smiled as the pair of them caught up to the Doctor and Amy who were looking out into a large pond with millions of flowers surrounding it. The birds were singing and fish were splashing in the water. "Beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned against his side.

"How come there's no one here? It's beautiful."

"Yeah, the garden is actually closed right now." The Doctor said, glancing at his watch. "We aren't supposed to be here, but the owner owes me a favor…"

"And that's as modest as he gets." Gene laughed lightly.

"It's just gorgeous though!" Amy exclaimed. "How often can you see this many types of flowers in one go?"

"A lot actually." Gene commented. "But they do arrange them quite well here, the aroma here is excellent as well. Just enough wind to keep it light and meld all of the scents together. This place was very well thought out."

"Says the girl who helped them." The Doctor smiled.

"I just told them were to put some of the flowers." Gene protested.

"Yeah, only forty percent of them. This garden was practically your idea."

"You convinced them to put in the banana grove." Gene retorted.

"Yes, I like bananas. Bananas are good."

"Too bad they planted a pear tree as well."

"Disgusting." The Doctor shook his head.

"I like pears." Amy protested. "What's wrong with pears?"

"You're disgusting as well." The Master added, his nose wrinkling.

"They are grainy and taste like sand and have absolutely no value to them at all." Gene added.

"But they have vitamins and they're one of the healthiest fruits."

"To you, a human? Maybe…to us? Ew."

"Bananas are better." Gene nodded.

"You three are weird."

"Says the only human in a group of Time Lords." The Master rolled his eyes.

"Good point…" Amy said after a moment, unable to come up with a comeback.

"Amy, get this through your head. You will never win a fight with Koschei. Even though your Scottish and stubborn. Even I lose arguments with him and I am the most stubborn person I know." Gene commented.

"Trust her…no one wins against Koschei."

Everyone froze.

"What? What did I say?" The Doctor wondered.

"You called me Koschei…"

"I've called you Koschei before."

"Not in a very long time." Gene protested.

"Do you not want me to—?"

"No…it's fine." The Master interrupted. "Really… I'm glad."

"Well, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Told you so." Gene chuckled. "That's what you get for being a runner." She winked and then gasped. Her hand resting on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, worriedly. He gently touched her back. "Is it another Braxton Hick's?"

"You know…I think I lied."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor wondered.

"They're not Braxton Hick's."

"Oh God, what are they?" The Doctor asked, his eyes wide and panicked.

"It's labor." Gene chuckled disbelievingly before she felt another contraction.

"What do we do?" The Master wondered, panicked.

"Oh my God, her water's broke." Amy said with wide eyes.

"What was your first clue?" Gene asked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, okay… Calm down—"

"Actually I think I'm the most calm person here right now, Doctor."

"Alright, I've got you." The Doctor stated, picking her up as gently as he could and carrying her towards the TARDIS.

"I can walk you know." Gene commented. "It's actually good for me to walk."

"No, no, don't I've got you." The Doctor promised, making it to the TARDIS in record time, not that anyone else had carried a pregnant woman to a TARDIS before. The Master was holding the door open for them. Amy grabbed the Master as the Doctor took Gene to the med-bay.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. Right as rain and a mother to boot shortly."

"What do you mean shortly?"

"Time Lords…labor is very quick."

"How quick?"

"I'm surprised she's had contractions all day… He should have been here this morning by breakfast."

"That's quick."

"Yes it is, Gene's stubborn." He shrugged.

"Isn't the baby a bit early?"

"He'll be fine. Technically he's about a week premature, but that's not too big of a deal."

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"No…they'll figure it out."

"He's the Doctor, not _a _doctor."

"Not true, he passed his exams the second time…though, I think Gene might have falsified the test scores for him."

"What a ringing endorsement. I'm completely convinced they'll be fine."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor had tears in his eyes as he cut the cord.

In his arms was his son. Very much alive, crying out to prove it. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he gently cleaned off his baby's skin, wrapping him in a soft blanket provided by the TARDIS, which hummed happily at the new arrival. The Doctor gently sat next to Gene cradling their child in his arms.

"He's beautiful." Gene sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. The baby turned and looked at his mother at the sound of her voice.

"He is…" The Doctor agreed, gently handing the baby to her. Gene cradled the beautiful boy in her arms gently. He was smaller than most newborns. He was seventeen inches and slender, weighing very close to six pounds. He had pouty lips, blue eyes, and a very, very light smattering of dark hair on his head.

"I love you, so much. Mommy loves you." Gene whispered, kissing his head. The Doctor leaned in and kissed the boy's head gently, whispering a single word into the babe's ear. The boy's eyes widened and Gene whispered the same word into his other ear. The baby glowed golden for a short moment, before his skin dimmed again.

"We should give him a casual name…" The Doctor commented.

"Yeah…" Gene smiled fondly when the boy grabbed his father's finger with his tiny little fingers, before he turned closer to Gene, looking very content. "Jack."

"It's a good name." The Doctor agreed. "Welcome home Jack, and yes, it's smaller on the outside. You're going to love it here." Jack cooed gently and the Doctor smiled. "Yes, yes I'm rather fond of her too…" He smiled at Gene. He kissed her temple before wrapping his arms around both of them. Years ago he never would have thought he could have one.

But yet…he had it. A fantastic, brilliant, beautiful, amazing family.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Master and Amy walked into the med-bay together slowly and saw Gene and the Doctor sitting on the bed together admiring the sleeping baby boy and leaning against each other. "He's adorable." Amy cooed happily.

"He is…" The Master agreed, gently stroking Jack's cheek.

"What did you name him?" Amy wondered.

"Jack." Gene grinned.

"Oh, like that friend of yours?"

"Exactly like him, yes." Gene agreed.

"Wait, I never thought of that." The Doctor looked down at Jack. "Now, hear me out, Jackie. You cannot become as flirtatious as Jack alright? I don't care how much he'll try to convince you to flirt like that, but you're not allowed, alright?"

Jack obvious could have cared less, he was too busy sleeping.

The Master and Gene shared a look, both of them barely able to hold back their laughter.

All truly was right with the world.

* * *

**Well, accept that thing with Rory... But more on that later. :D**

**Spoiler!**

_**The Doctor walked up to one of the hundreds of slaves that were doing backbreaking labor, working themselves into an early grave. The Doctor gently tapped a young woman's shoulder. She dropped the heavy piece of metal in her hands and whirled around to look at him.**_

_**"Sorry, sir..." She said, bowing her head, not looking at him in the eyes.**_

_**"No, no...don't do that. I need to ask you a question."**_

_**"Anything you need, sir..."**_

_**"I'm not a slave owner... I'm here to help." The Doctor told her, lifting her chin.**_

_**"You are?" Her eyes went wide, and she smiled. The Masters looked nothing like him. He was like her.**_

_**"Yes, shh...they'll overhear." The Doctor said looking at the men who held weapons in their arms.**_

_**"What do you need?" The woman asked.**_

_**"I am here to help all of you, but I need to find someone very specific first. Someone very important to me. Do you know who this woman is?" The Doctor asked, holding out his psychic paper. Gene's face was portrayed on it for the woman to see.**_

_**"Yeah, nice lady... Helped me when they wanted to punish me..."**_

_**"That sounds like her... Where is she?" The Doctor wondered urgently. He had to find Gene.**_

_**"She's Master Ilhab's favorite." The woman frowned.**_

_**"What does that mean? Where is she?"**_

_**"As I said...she's his favorite... Which isn't a good thing."**_

_**"Where can I find her?" The Doctor asked harshly, shaking the woman.**_

_**"In Ilhab's chambers... Hopefully he hasn't killed her yet...or destroyed her completely..."**_

**Much Love to you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have recently moved back to America to attend college, let's just say it's been a busy time for me. **

**I am a lot busier of late than I had been, so I feel like updates may be a bit more spread out, but I will try to keep them up as much as I can. I only have half of my schooling paid for by scholarships and School is my first priority, as bad as that seems.**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I know right?!**

**Skidney: Thank you... I feel like it will take him a while to process it. Like he'll know...but not believe it.**

**Time-LadyMararder: Worried about her yet? Good. You should be.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Honey, you aren't going to know what's going on with Gene, the Doctor, and Ilhab... I don't think you'll want to know.**

**KatietheBaka: Yay Jack! Don't dwell on Gene...it will get here when it gets here...**

**Fellowship of Avengers: **

**Ch1: Gene is a really good mother!**

**Ch2: Of course she has to do a body check! Do you guys ever breathe? No...they don't. Ha-ha...well...except for this one time... **

**Ch 3: Yes, she was chasing Jack around. She has great timing.**

**Ch 4: You would think that they would have noticed when Amy didn't remember him... Oh the idiocy of a genius is the worst sort.**

**Ch 5: Did I tell you thank you for all of the reviews yet? Thank you! There is no trouble. Yet.**

**Ch 6: The Doctor would do anything for Gene and vice versa...it's going to cause some issues later.**

**Ch 7: Amy's Time.**

**Ch 8: Yeah...Lucy's her daughter's name. 52 weeks in a year, it was a year after Lucy and John died. Yes, that was 12, I had to have him in there somewhere! :) Gene is always backwards.**

**Ch 9: Again with the reviews... You make me feel so loved! I had to show of Gene's relationship with Koschei, because it really is sweet.**

**Ch 10: Koschei will always have it!**

**Ch 11: I love evoking lots of emotions.**

**Ch 12: Never poke Mama Bear! Call them honey, sweetie, beautiful, dear, love, or dearest to survive.**

**Ch 13: Rory... :'( I love him...so I hated writing him out of existence.**

**Ch 14: They gave Jack his true name, that's why he was all glow-y. Yes, be very worried about Gene.**

* * *

Vincent and the Time Lords

"Thanks for bringing me." Amy smiled at the Doctor.

"You're welcome." The Doctor grinned.

"You're being so nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me?" Amy questioned skeptically.

"I'm always nice to you."

"Not like this. These places you're taking me. Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, now this. I think it's suspicious." Amy commented.

"What? It's not. There's nothing to be suspicious about."

"Okay, I was joking. Why aren't you?" Amy asked, her eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"Hey, look at this one." Gene said to Jack gently. She was cradling him in her arms in front of Starry Night. "This one's Mommy's favorite." Gene smiled. Jack was a month old and a little bit squirmy. He moved around a lot, especially if he and the Doctor were together, both of them seemed to have a fidgeting problem, but when he was in Gene's arms he was typically serious, looking at things around him as she did, with a strange intensity that a child that age shouldn't have. "Bit cliché for a Time Lord I know, but I really do love it. I loved it when I was human too. Isn't it pretty?"

Jack reached out for the painting his fingers opening and closing.

"No, honey, you can't touch it." Gene chuckled. "It is pretty though, isn't it?" Jack lowered his hand and leaned closer to Gene, turning his head to look at his mommy before he closed his eyes. "He's tired. Been kicking and squirming all day. Don't know where he got that from." Gene said looking at the Doctor with raised eyebrows.

"I apologize for hating to be idle." The Doctor grinned. Jack opened his eyes and looked at the Doctor before his eyes shut again.

"I don't know whether he's going to grow up and never stop running or if he's going to be calm and collected." Amy chuckled.

"A little bit of both I think." The Master chuckled.

"Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds, yet in his lifetime he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting, and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died you could sold his entire body of work and got about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs. If you follow me now—" A tour guide said, he obviously had a passion for Van Gogh.

"Who is it?" A little boy wondered.

"It's the doctor." Another replied, making the Doctor turn around. "He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad."

"I knew that."

"Look. There it is. The actual one." Amy said excitedly, comparing the guide book to the real painting of the Church at Auvers. The four of them walked to the painting, looking at it closely.

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you, carving the colors into shapes. Wait a minute." The Doctor said, freezing.

"What?" Amy wondered.

"Well, just look at that." The Master stated as though it were obvious, pointing at the painting.

"What?"

"Something very not good indeed." The Doctor commented. "Look there, in the window of the church."

"Is it a face?" Gene wondered quietly, not wanting to wake Jack up.

"Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window." The Doctor walked off and the others followed, but Gene stayed, looking. Something wasn't right…she didn't see evil. Gene turned and followed the Doctor. "Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, Ministry of Art and Artiness." The Doctor said holding out his psychic paper. Gene glanced at it and smiled, she could read it now. It made her happy to know that she could actually read the psychic paper. "So, er…"

"Doctor Black." The Man introduced.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?"

"Ah, well, ah, well, what an interesting question. Most people imagine—"

"I'm going to have to hurry you. When was it?"

"You're being rude again. Don't mind him Dr. Black, in your own time." Gene smiled warmly at him. "Just tell us when it was painting, no rush."

"Exactly?"

"As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry."

"Again with the rudeness." Gene frowned at him.

"Oh, you love me anyway."

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June." Dr. Black said sounding nearly sure.

"What year?"

"1890." Gene said before Dr. Black could. "Less than a year before, before he killed himself."

"Yes. Quite." Dr. Black said, sounding upset at the mention of the painter's suicide.

"Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed. Nice bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool." The Doctor grinned.

"Yours is very—"

"Oh, thank you." The Doctor smirked, touching his.

"Boys and their ties." Gene chuckled.

"You like my ties." The Doctor winked at her.

"Well…they are very convenient at times…" Gene grinned.

"Keep telling them stuff. We need to go."

"What about the other pictures?"

"Art can wait. This is life and death. We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD8

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked Gene who looked terrified, clutching the sleeping form of Jack close to her.

"It hurt a child? Why would anyone hurt a child."

"Gene, I promise you, I'll keep Jack safe, I'll keep both of you safe to my last breath." The Doctor swore, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." Gene nodded.

"Good." The Doctor smiled and kissed her lips gently and then pressed a gentle, sweet kiss on Jack's sleeping forehead.

"Are you alright, Vincent?" The Master asked.

"Yes, I'm used to it."

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?" Gene wondered.

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time."

"As I thought. As I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home." Gene smiled.

"Where are you staying tonight? That baby shouldn't be out in the cold."

"Oh, you're very kind." The Doctor grinned, walking past him. Vincent and Amy shared a look.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Does your husband run off often?" Vincent asked. Gene looked up at him from her chair with a start. She hadn't expected him. Amy was sleeping and the Master was curled up in a corner. She had been dozing, nursing Jack as she did, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders for her modesty (and the her Mate's) sake.

"No…" Gene sighed, smiling at him. "He doesn't. He's usually always at my side. But, someone has to watch out for Jack." She smiled proudly.

"You love your son…and he does as well, I see it in his eyes."

"He's a wonderful father…" Gene agreed. "Very protective as well."

"Your son…Jack. He's very quiet for a baby."

"Yeah, the Doctor says he gets that from me…but he's very squirmy when he's awake. It just proves he's his father's son. I promise you though, he won't wake you up in the night. I mean it."

"I wasn't worried about it." Vincent smiled as Gene straightened herself back up, lowering the blanket when she was decent again. Jack was in her arms, kicking his feet gently, his hands opening and closing constantly. "He's handsome."

"Looks like his dad." Gene chuckled. "Isn't that right, baby?" Gene asked, kissing Jack's head as he grabbed one of her fingers in his tiny hand.

"I should be off then…"

"Goodnight, and thank you for letting us stay, it was very kind of you."

"No problem."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"And you'll be sure to tell us if you see any, you know, monsters?" The Master asked.

"Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid."

"No. Quite. And, to be honest, I'm not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex—" The Doctor started to ramble, but Vincent interrupted.

"Sh. I'm working."

"Well, yes. Paint. Do painting! I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whiner. I kept saying to him, look, if you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job then."

"Yeah…then I had to help him because you left him emotionally unstable." Gene rolled her eyes.

"Sh!" Amy snapped.

"And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, concentrate, Pablo. It's one eye, either side of the face."

"And he cut his ear off to defy you…any other helpful tips to artists?" Gene asked sarcastically.

"Quiet." Amy protested.

Gene and the Doctor smiled at each other, sitting down on the ground together. The Doctor sat behind Gene, his legs on either side of hers. Her back was pressed to his chest and laying on her legs was Jack, squirming, not fussy, but moving, restless. The Doctor tickled Jack's stomach and played with Jack's hands. The Doctor seemed a little bit in awe of Jack's hands, they were just so tiny.

Gene hummed to Jack, which made him marginally less squirmy. Jack always stopped to listen to his mother. Even before he'd been born, he would stop kicking and squirming whenever Gene sang to him, or played for him. It was calming for him to hear the familiar music.

"Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly. In the right order. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack." The Master complained, pacing back and forth.

"You're worse than the Doctor." Gene chuckled.

"Well, he's got the little tyke to keep him occupied, some of us don't."

"There. He's at the window." Vincent pointed to a window.

"Where?" The Doctor asked as he and Gene stood up.

"There, on the right."

"As I thought. Come on. I'm going in. Gene, stay here."

"I will." Gene smiled. He kissed her before he started to walk away.

"Well I'm coming too." Vincent insisted.

"No! You're Vincent Van Gogh. No." The Doctor shook his head. "Coming Master?"

"Always."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Jack whimpered quietly before he started to cry. "What is it, Jack?" Gene asked, looking at him concerned. He _never _cried. He whined when he wanted something and mum or dad weren't close enough, but he never full-out cried. Jack curled closer to his mom, grabbing her shirt in his small fist, unable to stop crying. "Is it daddy?" Gene asked. Jack cried harder. "Okay…we're going now." Gene said. "You have to be quiet though…" Jack sniffled but stopped wailing. She wrapped Jack's blanket around him tighter and pulled him close before she ran into the church.

"What's it up to now?" The Master asked.

"It's moving round the room. Feeling its way around." Vincent stated.

"What?" Gene asked, stepping from a shadow next to Vincent.

"I told you to stay away!" The Doctor snapped.

"Shut it…what is it doing?" Gene asked.

"It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room."

"Oh, we're all stupid." Gene whispered.

"Oh, I'm getting too old." The Doctor said in agreement. "Why does it attack but never eat its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? And why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room? It can't see. It's blind."

"Yes, and that explains why it has such perfect hearing!" The Master snapped sarcastically.

"Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us." Vincent said, lifting his easel.

"Vincent. Vincent, what's happening?" The Doctor inquired.

"It's charging now. Get back. Get back!"

"Stop!" Gene shouted and stepped in front of Vincent. Jack started to cry again, quietly…afraid when he heard his mother sound so worried.

"Gene? What in the hell are you doing?!" The Doctor shouted, moving to run forward but the Master grabbed him and held him back.

"Sh…it's okay… I'm not going to hurt you." Gene whispered gently. "Don't hurt me or my family…" Gene pleaded.

"It's stopped…a foot in front of Gene…it's like it's looking at her…and the baby." Vincent explained.

"I can hear it." The Doctor stated. "It's afraid…it's so afraid." Jack turned and looked at the empty air in front of him and blinked once before reaching out with one of his hands, gently touching the Krafayis' beak.

"We won't hurt you…" Gene promised. "We'll help you, but you have to stay calm…" Gene smiled when Jack patted the beak of the Krafayis and pulled his arm back, grabbing his mummy's shirt in his little fist.

"Never do that to me again." The Doctor warned Gene seriously.

"It was Jack's idea." Gene stated.

"No, really—"

"No…I'm serious… He must have sensed that you were going to make a mistake…or something… He started crying. He never cries."

"He cried?" The Doctor asked, his voice suddenly tender and hurt. He stepped forward and took Jack into his arms, resting his cheek against the side of Jack's face. "Are you alright? Don't worry, we're alright. Everything's fine now…you don't need to cry…"

Gene's hearts were unbelievably warm at the sight.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Where are we?" Vincent asked as Gene and the Doctor led him through the street.

"Paris, 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Museé D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Vincent smiled at the huge world around him. A boy walked by, listening to music. Vincent looked at him closely, wondering.

"Ignore that. I've got something more important to show you." The Doctor said, before they walked into the Museé and towards the Van Gogh exhibit. "Doctor Black, we met a few days ago. I asked you about the church at Auvers."

"Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie."

"Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so. But I just wondered, between you and me, in a hundred words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?" The Doctor wondered as Amy and Gene stood next to Vincent, almost protectively. The Master stepped into the exhibit and began to show his 'nephew' the paintings. Jack absolutely loved colors.

"Well, big question, but to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all. Certainly, the most popular great painter of all time. The most beloved. His command of color, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world. No one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived."

Vincent began to cry. The Doctor turned to see Gene patting Vincent's back gently.

"Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?" The Doctor asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. They are tears of joy. Thank you, sir. Thank you." Vincent kissed Dr. Black on both of his cheeks before pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome. You're welcome." Dr. Black said, feeling awkward.

"Sorry about the beard."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide at only thirty seven. He is now acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now—"

"So you were right." Amy said sadly. "No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all." Amy had tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." The Gene said, holding Amy's face in her hands. "The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things." She smiled at her warmly.

"And, if you look carefully, maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes." The Doctor nodded, unable to point with Jack in his arms.

"No Krafayis."

"No Krafayis." The Doctor agreed.

"And there's that painting he almost painted over that I saved him from destroying." Gene grinned. "Being a visionary can be helpful." Amy froze when she saw a familiar painting of sunflowers. She and the three Time Lords made their way to the painting.

For Amy.

Vincent.

"If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair." Amy said, tears still in her eyes.

"The ultimate ginger." The Master grinned.

"The ultimate ging. Brighter than sunflowers…"

"Speaking of gingers!" Gene beamed.

"What?" Amy wondered.

"Give it five seconds…" Five seconds later Gene's phone rang. "Hello, Donna." Gene answered. "Yes…we'd love to... What's the date? That soon huh? Yes…of course… Yes, we'll be there on time… Well of course I promise, I'm driving… Yes, we'll be right there with the little guy… Oh, Donna, you'll love him, he's the sweetest little boy… Yup, see you soon. Love you, Donna! You're the best!"

"Donna?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"Yup."

"She invited us over?"

"For tea, yeah, but I think it's a bit more, not quite sure yet." Gene grinned. "Can we go?"

"Of course we can go."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! :) Almost half-way to the next spoiler...**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Jack is the sweetest thing ever. I love him! He's going to be amazing...but we all already know that.**

**Fellowship of Avengers: No problem! Yeah, they would have very ginger children.**

**Skidney: Thank you. No, don't worry, I'm fine, healthy and fine. Just a private college in the states. :D**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: You really don't want the drama just yet...really you don't. I don't want to write it just yet, so you don't want to read it, trust me. And the Doctor's Wife is going to be funny.**

* * *

The Family Reunion

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Gene insisted, holding Jack in her arms. "You're going to meet Aunt Donna today, she'll be pleased as punch to see you! She'll love you. She'll be the most sassy aunt you'll have as well, so watch out."

Jack was three months old and was getting bigger every day. He had more dark hair on his head, resembling his father's hair in color. His lips were still pouty and he was still a very quiet baby who didn't tend to fuss often. He was growing more squirmy by the say though. He was always looking around and reaching for things that caught his interest, kicking at the air when his feet were free, kicking off his blankets to free his legs whenever he could. Gene was the only person who could calm him down, the Doctor only seemed to rile him up more.

"Please don't take after Donna…" The Doctor sighed.

"I like Donna." Gene defended.

"I do too, but if he turns out half as sassy as her…"

"He'll be like me." Gene half-challenged. "Come on, let's go." Gene beamed, stepping outside and into Donna's front lawn. Standing at the front door was Donna with a wide smile on her face. "Donna…"

"Gene…? You. Look. Fabulous!" Donna exclaimed, running forward and gently hugging Gene, being mindful of Jack. "Is this the little one? Oh, he's beautiful." Donna grinned, stroking Jack's cheek as the Doctor, Amy, and the Master stepped out of the TARDIS. "Can I hold him?"

"Yes…but…please, be very careful, and watch his neck and—"

"Gene, I won't hurt him, I promise." Donna said.

"I know…I just haven't really let go of him yet…" Gene chuckled as she gently placed Jack in Donna's arms.

"I am so glad you two had a kid. You of all people deserved one…not to mention you practice an awful lot." Donna teased, rocking Jack in her arms.

"They do that with you too?"

"You must be Amy Pond." Donna smiled. "Where's Rory?"

"Who's Rory?" Amy asked.

"Oh…never mind." Donna said, looking at Gene questioningly. "They still loud and out their then?" Donna asked.

"The banging never ends." The Master rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it ever will." Donna sighed. "Doctor?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" The Doctor waved awkwardly. "Hi, Donna."

"Still a skinny idiot… Not quite as skinny, but still an idiot. I like the hair, but where in the hell are your eyebrows?" Donna asked.

"Oi! Watch it ginger!"

"Don't tell me to watch it space-man!" Donna snapped back. Jack opened his eyes, still sucking on his fingers, drool on his fingers and cheek. He looked between Donna and his father, trying to sense if there was any danger. He stared for a moment before he relaxed into Donna's arms and closed his eyes again, content that his daddy wasn't in trouble.

"Still haven't changed."

"You have."

"Not much." The Doctor stated.

"Got a spare pair of glasses you don't need?"

"Not anymore…" Gene frowned. "I miss those glasses, they were sexy."

"Even I could see that." Donna nodded. "Between the two of you, this baby is going to grow up the most handsome Time Lord to have ever lived. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Donna asked in a 'baby' voice. "What did you name him?" Donna wondered.

"Jack." The Doctor answered. Donna froze and looked down at the baby in her arms before looking at Gene and the Doctor.

"Who choose that name?"

"Gene did, why?" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh my God! Really?!" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"Really what?" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh you are the skinny idiot still aren't you? I'm holding Captain Jack Harkness aren't I?" Donna giggled.

"Yes…" Gene said just as the Doctor said: "No."

"You haven't told him?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"No…not yet. I was going to." Gene said.

"Tell me what?"

"Yeah…backwards American… I met our son before I was pregnant with him…before I was your Mate actually… Before I met you as a human actually…"

"No…no way."

"Yeah…our Jack is the same Jack." Gene said slowly, biting a lip. The Doctor slowly moved forward and touched Jack's cheek gently.

"No…no, that's not possible. I would have known. We both would have. We would have known our son."

"Not if he were human." Gene muttered.

"Oh God…" The Doctor said as all of Gene's memories finally flooded his mind.

"Um…yeah." Gene whispered.

"Will you ever do anything the right way around?" The Master asked.

"No…" Gene smiled.

"Well, um, let's go inside. It's a bit nippy out, don't want Jack to catch a cold." Donna commented.

"Yeah, of course." Gene smiled, taking the Doctor's arm to help lead him into Donna's house while he was so distracted.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, jumping out from hiding-places everywhere.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.

Cody.

Marie.

Martha.

Jack.

Ianto.

Mickey.

Gwen.

Owen.

Tosh.

Sarah Jane.

River Song even…

They were all there.

"Oh my god." Gene said with a huge smile. "You're all here."

"Of course we are." Jack said with a smile.

"You—you're…?" The Doctor stared at Jack with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded and smiled gently at the Doctor. "It's me."

"But…how?"

"Blame Gene, we all do." Jack winked at her before he pulled the Doctor into a warm hug. "So glad you've finally figured it out." The Doctor froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Jack tightly, holding him close.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said, knowing he hadn't been there for Jack as much as he should have been, he had even tried to run away from him once and had killed him because of it.

"It's okay… I understand." Jack whispered. "I was an anomaly and it scared you."

"You are your mother's son. Who in the hell says anomaly?"

"Me." Gene grinned as the Doctor let go of Jack. She pulled Jack into a hug before she began giving out hugs to everyone in the room.

"What are you all doing here?" The Doctor wondered.

"Here to celebrate you two becoming parents… What else?" River asked as she stood by the Master, not daring to touch him. It wouldn't be in their best interest to touch.

"Thank you…all of you." Gene smiled.

"That's what family's for." Donna said, smiling warmly at Gene. "We may not be related by blood, but we _are _a family."

"The best family in the universe." Sarah Jane agreed.

"Being an orphan three times over…you have no idea what this means to me." Gene smiled.

"No Gene, we do." Ianto grinned. "Come on, there are gifts in the backyard."

"Yeah, what're we waiting for? There's even a cake and everything." Mickey agreed.

"Chocolate." Ianto stated simply, smiling at Gene fondly. "I know how you love chocolate."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene held Jack in her arms rocking him back and forth gently in her arms. He was being more fidgety than normal, though Gene supposed that it was because there were a lot of people around to distract him.

"So what do you think you'll be off to next?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Nothing much…I actually have a distinct feeling that things are going to calm down for a bit."

"Really? You two, calm?" Mickey laughed.

"Well, you know how it is." Gene shrugged. Jack was looking up at his mother as he squirmed, watching her face intently.

"Can I hold him?" Martha asked.

"Of course, Martha." Gene smiled, she started to hand Jack over to Martha, but then something happened that made everyone freeze.

"Mmma… Mmmamma." Jack mimicked the movement of Gene's mouth, babbling for the first time. Gene's eyes widened and she smiled, pulling Jack close and kissing his head gently. The Doctor was by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"How adorable." Marie chuckled happily.

"Mma… Mahmum." Jack was still squirming and kicking as much as he could, but now he was babbling quietly, mumbling to himself.

"He just called you Mama." Sarah Jane smiled warmly.

"No… He doesn't associate sounds with names just yet… He's just mimicking at the moment. I won't be Mama for a few more months yet." Gene grinned. "You're getting so big! Learning so much." Gene beamed proudly as she and the Doctor looked down at him.

"I got to admit… I'm one hell of a cute baby." Jack teased.

"Modesty!" Gene warned.

"Yes, Mummy…" Jack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Mum."

"So do those two normally do this?" Amy wondered. "Have nice little visits with your friends?"

"No…" Donna answered for them. "Gene would every week. In fact I know for a fact all of us get a call at least three times a month from her…but the Doctor…he just keeps running. He's afraid to look back. He hates endings."

"It goes back to the Untempered Schism." Jack whispered. "Dad ran…and he'll never stop. Mom…she just stared. She listened. She lived in every single second for years. That's why she can stand the slow moments when he can't. She sees inspiration in every second." Jack explained.

"She does seem like she see things more that way." Amy agreed.

"Dad sees the big picture, Mom sees the dust floating in the air as universes. Both of their viewpoints have their downfalls. Mom can seem very absent and uncaring, Dad can seem like nothing's good enough for him. That's why they're perfect for each other. They balance…just like Ianto and I. I shot first, he asks questions first. Perfect balance." Jack beamed, wrapping his arm around Ianto's waist.

"It seems a bit calm today, that's nice." Martha commented. "Calm is good."

"Don't jynx it Martha. You know better." Donna scolded.

"Yeah…you're right."

"He'd really just, not come back?"

"If it weren't for Gene…no. She comes back for everyone she can. She'd go back for Rose if she could." Donna commented.

"Rose?" Amy asked. "Who's Rose?"

"She was the Doctor's first companion after the war. She helped him heal somewhat…then Gene showed up. Meeting ones Mate…it can do wonders for your mind and emotions." Martha said.

"Mum threw him into a whirlwind." Jack smiled fondly. "She stepped into his life and everything he knew shifted. She, frankly, scared the hell out of him. She confused him and puzzled him and made him feel warm and happy all at once. She was everything he needed right when he needed it…so later when she met him for the first time, he returned the favor and was everything she needed him to be. He took it slow with her, even though he knew they'd be Mates. Rose tried to throw a hitch in that."

"Rose first met Gene when she'd gotten past her…'breathing calculator' stage. They had been friends, but when Rose met the younger Gene, the vulnerable, scared one who didn't know how to react to normal situations…she hated her. Rose absolutely hated Gene because the Doctor worried over her constantly and always felt the need to protect her. He knew she would be his Mate and he didn't want anyone to hurt her… Rose couldn't stand the attention he placed on Gene. She thought that Gene wasn't good enough for the Doctor… So she said some nasty things in front of Gene." Martha added.

"Worse than that…" Donna whispered, glancing at the Doctor. "Gene hasn't told him, but Rose yelled at Gene…ripped her apart and made her feel like shit. Gene was upset…so later when Rose was talking about Gene to the Doctor—not nicely, I can tell you that—Gene left the Doctor so that he could be friends with Rose."

"Rose took that as a sign of victory, so when she came back from the parallel universe she thought the Doctor had waited for her. She wasn't very kind to Gene…not in the end." Jack sighed.

"She sounds like a bitch." Amy commented.

"She didn't start out that way…but she did end up that way." Jack agreed.

"Yes, she—"

"Nobody move!" A voice shouted. Gene whirled around holding Jack close to her chest, keeping him as safe as she could. Five gunmen were in Donna's backyard, looking at them. The Doctor instantly pulled Gene behind him, stepping up to protect her. "On your knees!" They all lowered to their knees slowly. "Stay still and no one will get hurt."

"Sir, please, just calm down. I'm sure we can talk about this." Gene offered in her most calming voice. For a brief instant the man seemed to calm down, but then he shook his head.

"No, we're not getting caught and you're not going to give us away."

"So basically, you're hiding." Ianto shrugged, feeling Jack's hand slip into his coat, pulling his gun out slowly.

"Shut it."

"You've really made a hell of a mistake mister." River said as she stepped out of Donna's house with her gun pointed at the strangers. "This is a party full of people who have saved the universe. You're not going to win a fight against any of them. So I suggest you put your gun down like a good boy and walk away with your boys."

"No."

"No second chances." River shrugged, shooting them. Gene covered Jack's ears to keep them safe from the loud sound, but no sound came. "Tranquilizer dart…should knock them out for a while. We should take them to jail, turn them in."

"Not as cool as my gun." Jack countered, standing up and handing the gun back to Ianto.

"But your dear parents would be oh-so cross with you if you'd killed them." River agreed.

"Thank you, River." Gene smiled at her, standing up.

"Is there ever a dull moment with you lot?" Mrs. Parker asked, brushing herself off as she got up.

"Never," Donna agreed.

"Is Jack alright?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"He's fine." The Doctor promised, having had pulled Jack into his arms before helping Gene to her feet.

"Thank heavens."

"Good." Donna agreed with a nod.

"River?" Gene asked.

"Yes?"

"I think I know."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor wondered, not being able to hear her thoughts, she was blocking him.

"Do you?" River asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so…just looking at you… I think I've finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" The Doctor inquired.

"Nothing, sweetie." River smiled at him warmly. "Just woman talk… You really are inspired aren't you?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Wonderful." River laughed warmly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Koschei?" Gene called before the man in question had snuck back into the hallway.

"Yes, Gene?"

"Stay here for a moment." Gene requested. The Master stepped back into the console room before the Doctor walked into the room, holding Jack in one arm and a black box in his other hand.

"Here you are, Master." The Doctor said, holding out the box. The Master took it slowly and opened it. His eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…Gene was right. You still are Koschei. You're not a puppet of Rassilon's any longer."

"Thank you!" The Master called out before he hugged the Doctor tightly and kissed both of his cheeks. He ever kissed Jack's forehead.

"You're welcome. If you mess anything up, we'll find you, but otherwise…"

"Thank you!" The Master ran forward and hugged Gene.

"I knew you would be fine." Gene smiled. "Something about being 'True Loves'."

"I really don't like that term!" The Doctor protested.

"Just another way of saying unconditional friendship, dear." Gene grinned. "You know you're the only one for me."

"Well, yeah… I have pretty much ruined every other man out there for you."

"So true." Gene winked as the Master slipped the Vortex Manipulator out of the box and onto his wrist.

"No wonder Jack grew up to be a flirt, all you two ever do is flirt." The Master scoffed.

"Go find River, Koschei…and do visit from time to time, I love our little chats." Gene grinned.

"Of course. And I'll bring presents for my nephew and slap the Doctor around a bit when he gets into trouble."

"Oi!"

"Oh, shut it, you know you need it."

"That's why Gene's here."

"True…she's got a great right-hook." The Master smiled before he typed in a location and time on the Vortex Manipulator. "Be good you three." He smiled before he disappeared, free to go meet his Mate.

"You sure he isn't going to be trouble?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, he's going to be a hell-raiser, but aren't you one as well?"

"Well, yeah…but…"

"Let him go… He'll be happy." Gene smiled warmly.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**skidney: Thank you, dear!**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I'll try...but I do have lots of homework to d as well.**

**Guest: River and the Master don't have a TARDIS, the Doctor's TARDIS is the only one left, but they do have Vortex manipulators...well, they will. Thank you for the review.**

**Time-LadyMararder: Nope! Donna's fine, she just can't over think anything or she goes into meltdown mode like she did in the End of Time.**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Mr and Mrs Cooper were Gene's second pair of adopted human parents and Cody and Marie were her adopted siblings. The Master is always going to be trouble. Ha-ha**

* * *

The Lodger

Gene and the Doctor walked down the street. Gene was holding Jack in her arms. He was barely over a year old, still squirmy and mumbling and murmuring about everything. He couldn't quite crawl yet, which Gene was thankful for, she already had the Doctor to chase around, having to chase Jack and the Doctor would be a handful. He could sit up, and when he did he'd look around at everything, kicking his feet the whole time. He'd taken to sucking on whatever he could find and drooling on it. He wasn't quiet steady when he sat up, but he usually managed to stay up by himself without Gene constantly looming over him.

The Doctor had had to insist that Gene not always catch Jack when he fell back or forwards. Jack had cried the first time his mommy hadn't caught him…and so had Gene, but he calmed down after a few minutes and tried again. The second time he fell, he didn't cry, he just pushed himself back up.

The Doctor described him as stubborn, just like Gene…that had made Gene feel a little bit better.

"This window." Gene said pointing.

"Dah!" Jack called out, pointing to the window, mimicking his mother.

"Yes, that window, you're so smart." Gene grinned, bouncing him slightly in her arms.

"You're going to give him a big head."

"Like father like son." Gene responded teasingly. The Doctor frowned. The three of them walked up to the window and looked at the little piece of paper that had red pen on it. "Amy's handwriting."

"Alright, then, let's go."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene knocked on the door. Jack was staring upwards with a small pout on his face. "What is it baby?" The Doctor wondered.

"Gack…" Jack said pointing up.

"The roof?" Gene wondered. "What's wrong with the roof?" The door swung open.

"I love you." Craig said, holding onto a set of keys that had a fuzzy pink poof on them.

"Well, that's good, because we're your new lodgers. Do you know, this is going to be easier than I expected." The Doctor said taking the keys from Craig with a smile on his face.

"He should really never say that."

"But I only  
put the advert up today. I didn't put my address."

"Gene's good with addresses. Well, aren't you lucky I came along?" The Doctor asked, looking around. "More lucky than you know. Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream." The Doctor said, making his way inside.

"He thinks he's sexy when he does that."

"You know I am." The Doctor winked.

"Hang on a minute, mate. I don't know if I want you staying. And give me back those keys. You can't have those."

"Yes, quite right. Have some rent." The Doctor said, handing him a bag full of money. "That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell. Gene does the math, not me."

"I told you it was too much, you didn't listen."

"Never can be too sure." The Doctor protested stepping into the hallway. The lights flickered and Jack hid his face in his mother's neck, looking away from it. Gene gently rubbed his back, soothing him. She didn't like the feeling she had in the house either. "Don't spend it all on sweets, unless you like sweets. I like sweets."

"Never let him have sweets." Gene warned. "He'll bound around the room for years."

"Ooh!" The Doctor called out before giving Craig air kisses on both sides of his cheeks. Gene smacked her forehead with her free hand. "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it? I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor. I don't know why. I call me the Doctor, too. Still don't know why." The Doctor said, looking back and forth between Craig and the stairs. "This is the Missus, Gene, well, we call her Gene, some people call her Kaya or the Sage, depends on when you knew her, she doesn't care which one, she answers to all three. That's Jack he's not usually so shy. He likes new people." The Doctor said, gently running his finger over Jack's cheek.

"Craig Owens. The Doctor?"

"Yup. Who lives upstairs?" Gene wondered.

"Just some bloke. And is that an American accent?"

"Yes, it is." Gene smiled. "Proud to be an American."

"What's he look like?" The Doctor inquired.

"Normal. He's very quiet." As soon as Craig got it out there was a crash from upstairs. "Usually. Sorry, who are you again? Hello?" Craig called as Gene and the Doctor had walked further into the flat. "Excuse me?"

"Ah. I suppose that's dry rot?" The Doctor asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Or damp. Or mildew."

"Or none of the above." Gene finished.

"I'll get someone to fix it."

"No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister." The Doctor said, his nose wrinkling. "This is the most beautiful parlor I have ever seen. You're obviously a man of impeccable taste. We can stay, Craig, can't we? Say we can." The Doctor pleaded.

"It's only one room… I don't think I'd want a kid in the house, no offence."

"He's really quiet, hardly ever cries." Gene insisted. The Doctor heard her voice and smiled. Persuasive Gene had come out. "He's the sweetest little boy. Besides, you should get used to it…there's a Storm coming." Gene commented. Her eyes widened and she pulled out her marker, writing on her arm what she'd said before she'd forgotten it.

"You haven't even seen the room."

"The room?" The Doctor asked.

"Your room."

"Our room? Oh, yes. Her room. My room. Take me to our room.

"Yeah, this is Mark's old room. He owns the place. Moved out about a month ago. This aunt he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money in the will."

"How very convenient." Gene smiled.

"This'll do just right. In fact." Something banged above their heads and the Doctor licked his finger holding it out to the air. "No time to lose. I'll take it. Ah you'll want to see our credentials. There." He said, holding out his psychic paper. "National Insurance numbers. NHS numbers. References."

"Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?" Craig asked, shocked.

"I'm his special favorite." Gene smiled. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." The Doctor teased.

"Just had a baby, get over it." Gene retorted as she left the room.

"She always pulls that card, but it was a year ago, honestly." The Doctor rolled his eyes and followed her.

"But I haven't got anything in."

"I'll get it, dear, you sit down." The Doctor insisted. Gene sat down on the flood, setting Jack down on his bottom next to her. He looked around the room cautiously before he saw the colorful piece of paper on the ground. He reached out for it and picked it up.

"No." Gene warned. Jack looked at her, as if trying to decide if she were being serious or not. He knew the paper would taste wonderful, it was just so colorful! He brought it close to his mouth and Gene smacked his hand and took it from him. "I did tell you no, you could choke, and you don't know what's on that paper." Gene advised. Jack's face turned bright red, but he didn't cry. He looked down at the floor, pouting. He didn't like mommy being mad at him. "Here you go, sweetie." Gene sighed, handing him a plastic ring that had colorful plastic keys on it. Jack grabbed it and looked at it before he looked at Gene. "It's alright…" She smiled at him.

Jack kicked his feet and shook the keys in his hands, amused by the colors and the soft, thudding sounds they made when he shook them.

"No, really, I don't have anything in." Craig insisted.

"You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbes, pour deux." The Doctor said, cracking an egg.

"So, who's the girl on the fridge?" Gene asked, noting that there was a picture of Vincent on the fridge, it made her feel sort of sad to see him again. She had grown fond of him.

"My friend. Sophie." Craig explained.

"Girlfriend?" Gene wondered.

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on."

"Oh, that's completely normal. Works for me." The Doctor said. "I have a friend named Amy, she's really nice. I feel like she is better friends with Gene though, sometimes."

"Girls stick together." Gene shrugged.

"We met at work about a year ago, at the call center."

"Oh really, a communications exchange? That could be handy." The Doctor muttered to himself as he continued to bounce around the kitchen, making something else in a saucepan that consisted of bananas, brown sugar, and some sort of cream.

"Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do. I got a plan all worked out. But I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you." Craig asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around."

"Better than them not listening to you." Gene smiled.

"Oh, they never listen. They only listen to you."

"Right. Where's your stuff?" Craig wondered.

"I have Jack's things." Gene commented, pointing to a bag that she carried with her everywhere. It was the size of a small backpack…but the Doctor had added a bit of space on the inside. There was a whole closet and toy box inside.

"But what about you two?"

"Oh, don't worry, it'll materialize. If all goes to plan." The Doctor said, splitting the omelet onto three different plates. He handed them out before he returned finishing the banana mixture and putting it into a bowl, pulling a spoon out of his pocket. "Hello, Champ." He beamed, sweeping Jack up with one arm and sitting on a chair with him on his lap. He tried as often as he could to feed Jack, otherwise Gene never had a warm meal to herself. Jack smiled and clapped his hands when he smelt the bananas. He loved bananas.

"Oh, that was incredible." Craig said when he'd finished. "That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Paris, in the eighteenth century. No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? Seventeenth? No, no, no. Twentieth. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order. But Gene's a better cook, she learned long before me."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" Craig asked.

"They never really stop…" The Doctor said, holding out another spoon to Jack, who happily ate the banana mixture. He'd just begun to eat more solid foods. Bananas, peaches, carrots, and broccoli were his favorites. The Doctor and Gene always made sure that they were completely mashed and cool before they gave them to Jack…Jack was stubborn, the sort of kid who'd eat too warm food without stopping. "Ever been to Paris, Craig?"

"Nah. I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveler."

"I can tell from your sofa."

"Doctor." Gene warned.

"My sofa?"

"You're starting to look like it." Gene smacked him. "Ouch, sorry…" Craig laughed though.

"Thanks, mate, that's lovely. No, I like it here. I'd miss it, I'd miss—"

"Those keys." Gene commented.

"What?"

"You're sort of…fondling them." The Doctor agreed, wiping off Jack's face when the bananas had been finished.

"I'm holding them." Craig said, putting them down and getting up.

"Right." The Doctor said, wiping off Jack's fingers. Jack reached for the bowl and grabbed it, looking down at it and back up at the Doctor. "There isn't anymore." Jack pouted. "That's not going to work on me. That's the one sweet treat for the day, you don't get to ask for more and you know it." The Doctor insisted.

"Hmmm…" Jack sighed. Gene smiled and picked Jack up, sitting him on the floor again, handing him his keys. Jack was distracted from the thought of more food as soon as he saw the keys.

"Anyway. These, these are your keys. Sorry I don't have a second set."

"I can stay? We can stay?" The Doctor asked, shocked, mostly at the fact that he could stay. Gene could wiggle her way into anyone's heart.

"Yeah, you're weird and you can cook. Gene's sweet, and Jack's quiet and cute. It's good enough for me. Right. Outdoor, front door, your door." Craig said, showing them each key.

"My door, Gene. I have a door." The Doctor smiled. "Our place. Our gaff. Ha ha! Yes. Me with a key."

"And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, okay?" He said to the Doctor with a slight nod.

"Why would I want that?" The Doctor wondered.

"In case you two want to have some time alone…you know."

"Oh, I will. I'll shout if that happens…"

"Could happen a lot. Maybe we'll just be really quiet." Gene chuckled.

"Yes…yes, could happen often."

"By the way, that. The rot. I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it." Gene commented. Jack shook his keys and Gene smiled at him. "This one is blue." Gene said gently, pointing at the blue key. Jack grabbed the blue key. "Blue…can you try blue?" Gene wondered.

"Bue…bue." Jack said, shaking the keys. "Bue."

"Yeah, good job! It is blue." Gene grinned. "Do you remember green? We talked about green last time. Do you remember green?"

"Gwe…gwe…gwe… Gwe!" Jack giggled, grabbing the green key in his little hand and offering it to Gene.

"Good job!" Gene beamed.

"He's really smart…how old is he?" Craig wondered.

"He turned one three weeks ago." The Doctor commented. "He takes after his mum, she's the smartest person I know."

"He learns pretty fast for a baby."

"Gene did too when she was little. She didn't talk much, but she knew maths really well. Two years old solving huge equations her mum said." The Doctor commented.

"Wow, she some sort of genius?"

"Actually she is. She's my genius." The Doctor grinned fondly. Gene grabbed the yellow key and held it up for Jack.

"Yellow?"

"Nana." Jack mumbled.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Nana… Nana."

"No." Gene chuckled. "It's not a banana."

"Nana!"

"No, no more nana's." Gene corrected. "Yellow." Jack pulled the key close and examined it before looking at his mother and shaking his head no.

"Nana." He said, holding out the yellow key to her.

"Stubborn."

"Now you know what it's like to talk to you sometimes." The Doctor teased.

"I'm not that bad."

"No…you can be worse."

"Oh, hush up." Gene chuckled.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"No, I mean, he seems a laugh. He's a bit weird. Good weird, you know?" Craig said, looking at the money as he lay in bed, talking to Sophie on his mobile.

"And he just happens to have three grand on him in a paper bag?"

"Yeah." Craig shrugged.

"Wait, wait. The Doctor? Craig, what if he's a dealer?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"Nah, he's got a wife and kid… You should see them together. I swear it's like watching a real-life fairy tale. They're all goo-goo eyed."

"A kid? There's a kid in your flat?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!... Just…didn't see you being a kid person."

"He's cute. Got dimples when he smiles and he's really smart… I mean honestly, I've never seen a little kid so smart."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"How's the TARDIS coping?" Gene asked, brushing through her hair. The Doctor was sitting on the bed with Jack in his lap.

"See for yourself." Amy responded. The Doctor had the earpiece in, but Gene could hear her through the Doctor's mind.

"Ooh, nasty. She's locked in a materialization loop, trying to land again but she can't." Gene commented.

"Hmm. And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So, go upstairs and sort it."

"I don't know what it is yet. Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big. Scary big." Gene commented.

"Wait... Are you scared?" Amy asked worriedly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"A bow tie? Are you serious?" Sophie asked skeptically.

"Hang on a sec." Craig said, hearing the Doctor talking. He stood next to the wall, listening.

"Orange juice. Neocene Arbuckle. Rare tarantula on the table. Oh." Craig rolled his eyes and lay back down.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"We can't go up there until we know what it is and how to deal with it. And it is vital that this man upstairs doesn't realize who and what we are. So no sonicing. No advanced technology. I can only use this because we're on scramble. To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish." The Doctor commented. "Now all we've got to do is pass as ordinary human beings. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Have you seen you? Gene will be fine…but you?"

"So you're just going to be snide. No helpful hints?"

"Hmm. Well, here's one. Bow tie, get rid." Amy retorted.

"Bow ties are cool. Come on, Amy, I'm a normal bloke. Tell me what normal blokes do."

"They watch telly, they play football, they go down the pub."

"I could do those things. I don't, but I could. Gene can help, she's good at these things."

"I sort of want to watch you fail." Gene laughed before she heard a bang and went serious. Jack started to sniffle and curled up closer to the Doctor.

"Hang on, Amy!" Gene warned. "Interesting. Localized time loop." Gene commented, looking at the watches. The hands of them were spinning rapidly. Gene started calculating the amount of power it would take to cause a loop like that.

"Ow. What's all that?"

"Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs is still affecting you." The Doctor said slowly, holding Jack close.

"It's stopped. Ish." Amy said after a second. "How about your end?"

"Our end's good."

"So, doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?"

"Yes." Gene commented.

"No, no, no, not really. Just keep the zigzag plotter on full." The Doctor started. "That'll protect you."

"Ow!"

"Amy, I said the zigzag plotter."

"I pulled the zigzag plotter!"

"Amy, take two steps to your right and pull it again." Gene advised gently.

"Wow…that worked… Now what were you saying about danger? I trust you, not him."

"Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do. Need to pick up a few items." The Doctor said, studiously ignoring Amy.

"Hey." Amy called out, but the Doctor had shut off the connection.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"La donna e mobile, qual piuma al vento," the Doctor sang.

"Doctor?" Craig called.

"Hello?"

"How long are you going to be in there?" Craig wondered.

"Oh, sorry. He likes a good soak." Gene said, walking past him with Jack on her hip. "Do you mind if I use the kitchen?"

"Help yourself." Craig smiled.

"Thanks, Craig." Gene smiled before she walked into the living room. There was a bang on the ceiling and Craig looked up.

"What the hell was that?"

"What did you say?" The Doctor called.

"I'm just going to go upstairs. See if he's okay."

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, leaning out of the shower curtain, listening. "What did you say? Craig?" The Doctor asked worriedly, slipping and falling as he tried to get out of the shower. "Ow." He complained. "No choice. It's sonicing time." The Doctor said, fumbling for his screwdriver, grabbing a toothbrush before he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist, running. He made it to the stairs just as Gene did. He pointed the toothbrush up the stairs and pressed the button. "What happened, what's going on?"

"Is that my toothbrush?" Craig asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Correct." The Doctor said after looking down at it. "You spoke to the man upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"What did he look like?"

"More normal than you do at the moment, mate. What are you doing?" Craig asked.

"I thought you might be in trouble." The Doctor stated.

"Thanks. Well, if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush." Craig took his toothbrush and went to answer his phone when it started to ring.

"I think you look sexy." Gene smiled and winked. The Doctor smiled back at her before slowly walking up the stairs.

"Oh! Hello." Sophie said with wide eyes, jumping at the sight of the Doctor in a towel.

"Ah! Hello. The Doctor." He introduced, walking forward and giving her two air kisses.

"Right."

"You must be Sophie, this is Gene, the Missus." The Doctor grinned. "I'm growing quite fond of that term. Where's Jack?"

"He's fine." Gene chuckled. "Hello, Sophie, I'm Gene." She grinned, shaking Sophie's hand.

"Hello."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Awe is this the little one?" Sophie wondered, looking at Jack who was playing with his keys.

"Yeah, he's Jack." Gene grinned. She sat down across from Jack, a foot away, just to make sure she could keep an eye on him.

"He's adorable." Sophie beamed.

"Thank you. He's our pride and joy." Gene grinned.

"Can I hold him?"

"Yes, he loves meeting new people. He's a bit squirmy though, so watch out, he might kick you a bit." Gene warned. Sophie picked Jack up and true to Gene's word, his started kicking his feet. He looked up at Sophie, taking in her face and features.

"What do you got there, little guy? Do you have keys?" Sophie wondered. Jack looked down at his hand before looking up at Sophie.

"Bue!" Jack exclaimed, holding up a blue key to Sophie.

"Oh my goodness… Yes! That is a blue key… Do you like blue?" Sophie wondered.

"Gwe." Jack said, grabbing the green one.

"Oh!" Sophie gasped and smiled. "You've got a green one too? You're so lucky."

"Nana." Jack added with a smile, showing Sophie proudly the yellow key.

"Nana? Yellow you mean?"

"Nana." Jack protested before sucking on the yellow key contentedly.

"Well, he likes you." Gene smiled.

"He's smart… How old is he?"

"One." Gene grinned.

"No! Really?"

"Really." Gene nodded in agreement. "He's really smart. He's just now starting to understand language and what things mean. He's getting through the mimicking stage really quickly."

"Wow…" Sophie grinned. "He'll be talking before no time. Most don't start talking for a while later."

"He's like his mum." The Doctor grinned, reaching into the fridge as Gene went to the stove and put some steamed vegies in a bowl, making sure they were thoroughly mushed.

"No, Dom's in Malta. There's nobody around. Hang on a sec. We've got a match today, pub league. We're one down if you fancy it?" Craig asked the Doctor.

"Pub league. A drinking competition?" The Doctor questioned and Gene snorted.

"No, football. Play football." Craig said, covering the voice piece of his phone.

"Football. Football. Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football, I think." The Doctor shrugged.

"You've saved my life." Craig said, patting the Doctor's shoulder. "I've got somebody. Yeah, all right, I'll see you down there. Hey, Soph." Craig smiled as he hung up the phone. Gene took Jack into her own arms and sat down with the bowl on the table next to her.

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flat mates." Sophie grinned.

"Do you play, Sophie?" The Doctor wondered.

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines. She's my mascot."

"I'm your mascot? Mascot?"

"Well, yeah, not my mascot. It's a football match. I can't take a date."

"I didn't say I was your date."

"Neither did I."

"Better get dressed." The Doctor commented.

"The spare kit's just in the bottom drawer."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So when did you two meet?" Sophie asked, looking at Gene and nodding to the Doctor.

"We've known each other for forever. I always loved him, and he'd always loved me… Took us ages to sort it all out. No matter how far apart we got, he'd end up falling out of the sky at random intervals. It took us a while, but we made it in the end."

"You two are so sweet together. It's adorable. I was a bit worried, seeing how young both of you were, and knowing that Jack's a year old. You must have been young when you had him."

"Twenty-five's not too young." Gene smiled, picking out a number at random.

"You don't look that old." Sophie said, shocked.

"Thanks." Gene grinned.

"How old is he? He looks like a little kid…" Sophie chuckled.

"Twenty-seven." Gene grinned.

"Dear God! You two are gifted with the looks."

"We try." Gene shrugged. Jack looked around at the ground and picked at the grass, kicking his legs. He looked up at Gene and held out his hand, opening it and closing it.

"KehKeh?" Jack asked hopefully. Gene smiled and reached into her pocket, but the set of keys weren't there. She looked into her back and frowned, it wasn't there either. She pulled out a small, stuffed puppy that Jack loved and gave it to him. He held it before he dropped it. "KehKeh?"

"Sorry, honey. No keys." Gene shook her head.

"KehKeh?"

"No." Gene said simply. Jack kicked the ground and started to cry. "Oh honey…we left them at the flat, I'm sorry…but we don't have  
them with us." Gene frowned and gently brushed her hands through the dark brown hair on Jack's head. "I'm sorry, Jackie."

"KehKeh!" Jack wailed, slapping the ground, his face red.

"That's as loud as I've ever heard him."

"He doesn't usually throw a fit. He doesn't get testy easily." Gene knelt down next to him and gently put the puppy in Jack's lap. "Look at the pretty puppy, Jack." Gene wouldn't normally condone him throwing a fit, but she knew he'd been having a hard time since they'd been in the flat. The time disturbances were making him irritable. She gently wiped his eyes and hummed a tune to him. He slowly stopped sniffling and looked at Gene. "Can you play with the puppy until we can go back to the flat, sweetie?"

"Puupa…" Jack said slowly, reaching out for the puppy. He played with the puppy's ears before he leaned forward and somehow managed to lay on his tummy, staring at the puppy's eyes and playing with its ears. "Gwe." Jack commented, pointing at the bead-y eyes.

"Yes, Jack, Puppy's eyes are green, very good." Gene congratulated. He was making things correlate in his mind, he was learning and making connections.

"You're a really good mother." Sophie complimented.

"Thank you." Gene grinned. "So, you and Craig, huh?"

"What? No—"

"There's no point in lying. I know." Gene smiled.

"Yeah…but he doesn't." Sophie sighed.

"He's a man, men are stupid. Never my Jack though, you're going to be brilliant." Gene promised.

"Yeah…men are idiots."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You are so on the team. Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor. We're going to annihilate them." Sean stated.

"Annihilate? No. No violence, do you understand me? Not while I'm around. Not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and you basically meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yeah."

"Lovely. What sort of time?" Gene inquired. Craig opened a can of soda and got sprayed by it, everyone turned and laughed, then it kept happening, over and over again. Jack started to cry. Gene cuddled him closer and she and the Doctor rushed off.

"Amy? Amy?!"

"It's happening again. Worse." Amy told him over the ear piece.

"What does the scanner say?"

"A lot of nines. Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines."

"Yes, yes, it's, it's good. Zigzag plotter. Zigzag plotter, Amy." Amy screamed. "Amy? Are you there? Amy?

"Yes. Hello." Amy responded after a moment.

"Oh, thank heavens. I thought for a moment the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it, lost forever." Gene sighed.

"What, you mean that could actually happen? You have got to get me out of here."

"Never mind that, how are the numbers?" Gene wondered.

"All fives."

"Fives? Even better." The Doctor nodded.

"Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry." Gene said. "We'll think of something."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene walked into the flat and set Jack down on the carpet. He sat on the floor as Gene walked off for a brief moment, searching for the keys. Jack saw them first. He smiled and put his hands down on the ground in front of him, looking at the keys that had slipped under the sofa. He rocked forward and backwards from his hands to his legs, staring at the keys.

"Gene?" The Doctor called. "Come to the parlor."

"I have to find his keys, he's been missing them and—" Gene froze when she saw Jack start to crawl over to his keys. He'd never crawled, he always preferred others to pick him up and carry him around, but there he was, crawling all the way to his keys. He picked them up, sat on his bottom, squealed in joy and promptly sucked on the key-ring.

"That's amazing." Gene grinned.

"It is…"

"But now that's ten times the trouble." Gene stated.

"True."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Just get out!" Craig insisted.

"Right. Only way. I'm going to show you something, but shush. Really, shush. Oh, I am going to regret this. Okay, right. First, general background."

"Don't!" Gene protested, but the Doctor head-butted Craig anyway.

"Ah! Oh..." Craig said with wide eyes.

"Ow." The Doctor complained.

"Told you so."

"You're a—?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"And she's a—?"

"Yes." Gene agreed.

"From—!"

"Sh." Gene warned.

"You've got a TARDIS."

"Yes. Shush. Eleventh. Right. Okay, specific detail."

"Oh God, you really don't have to do that—" But the Doctor did it again.

"You saw my ad in the paper shop window."

"Yes, with this right above it. Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet. Time travel. It can happen."

"What do you mean odd? One note in a spot before someone's written it? Look at Gene, she's been everywhere before she gets there!"

"Sh!" Gene insisted.

"And that's a scanner. You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen!"

"Shut up!" The Doctor said covering Craig's mouth.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Are you upstairs?" Amy asked as the three of them made it to the door.

"Just going in."

"But you can't be upstairs."

"Of course I can be upstairs."

"Oh my God, why didn't I see it before?" Gene asked with wide eyes. Jack had seen it, he'd been staring at it when they got there.

"No, I've got the plans. You cannot be upstairs, it's a one-story building. There is no upstairs."

"What? What?" Craig asked.

"Oh. Oh, of course. The time engine isn't in the flat, the time engine is the flat. Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS."

"Idiots, TARDISes are grown." Gene scoffed.

"No, there's always been an upstairs." Craig protested as they stepped through the door.

"Has there? Think about it." Gene said.

"Yes. No. I don't—"

"Perception filter. It's more than a disguise. It tricks your memory." Gene explained. Sophie screamed, being pulled towards the console by electricity.

"Sophie! Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie!"

"Craig." Sophie called out, sounding scared.

"It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator."

"That's not going to have her." Craig protested. He ran and held Sophie an inch from the control, her hand fell on it and she screamed. The Doctor ran his screwdriver over it.

"Ah, deadlock seal."

"You've got to do something." Craig protested.

"What? Why's it let her go? So, okay." The Doctor said slowly as Craig knelt next to Sophie.

"You will help me." A voice said.

"Right. Stop. Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency."

"The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required."

"You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. What, you've been luring people up here so you can try them out?" Gene asked, sonicing the man with her free hand, holding Jack close with her other.

"You will help me. You will help me. You will help me." The program said, switching forms.

"Craig, what is this? Where am I?"

"Hush. Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. But you're stupid, though. You just keep trying."

"Seventeen people have been tried. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six remain."

"Seriously, what is going on?"

"Oh, for goodness sake. The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet. Any questions? No, good." Gene stated.

"Yes, I have questions." Sophie protested.

"The correct pilot has now been found."

"Yes, I was a bit worried that you were going to say that." Gene whispered.

"He means you, Doctor, doesn't he?" Amy wondered. The light lashed out and grabbed the Doctor, dragging him in.

"The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found."

"What's happening?" Amy asked as Gene rushed forward, wrapping an arm around the Doctor's waist.

"It's pulling me in. I'm the new pilot."

"Could you do it? Could you fly the ship…_safely_?"

"No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does."

"The correct pilot has been found."

"No. Worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this." The Doctor warned.

"Shut up all of you!" Gene shouted. "It didn't want me even though I have the best mind to fly the ship, and it didn't want Craig. Why not Craig? Ah! Sophie's the answer. She didn't want to leave and as soon as she did it wanted her. Craig, you don't want to leave! That's why it doesn't want you. Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay." Gene said, the Doctor was barely keeping his hand off of the controls.

"Gene! Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"Craig, no." Sophie protested.

"Will it work?"

"Yes. And yes I'm sure and I'm not lying. I don't lie unless I have to!" Gene called to him.

"It's good enough for me. Geronimo!" Craig screamed as his hand hit the controls. The Doctor was released and the Time Lords ran to Craig's side.

"Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here. Why don't you want to leave?" The Doctor asked, slapping Craig in the face.

"Sophie!" Craig shouted, the Time Lords smiled. "I don't want to leave Sophie. I can't leave Sophie. I love Sophie."

"I love you, too, Craig, you idiot." Sophie said, putting her hand on Craig's.

"Honestly, do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. Do you mean it?"

"Oh for God's sake Craig, the planet's about to burn. For God's sake, kiss the girl." Gene shouted.

"Kiss the girl!" Amy agreed. The two of them kissed and sparks flew, literally.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Sophie and Craig were on the sofa, kissing. Gene and the Doctor stopped and Gene placed the keys on the mantel. The Doctor smiled at the flat fondly before they headed to the door. Jack kicking his side as he wriggled in his arms.

"Oi!" Craig called.

"What, you're trying to sneak off?" Sophie asked as they stepped into the hallway.

"Yes, well, you were sort of busy."

"Not like I didn't hear you two, well, mainly him." Craig shrugged. Gene snorted and the Doctor blushed. "I want you to keep these." Craig said, holding out the keys to Gene.

"Thank you. Because I might pop back soon, have another little stay." The Doctor stated.

"No, you won't. I've been in your head, remember. Well, maybe you will show up, if she asks you. I still want you to keep them though."

"Thank you, Craig." Gene smiled. "And we will visit, like I said, there's a Storm coming." Gene beamed.

"What does that mean?" Sophie wondered.

"I don't know. I just say things sometime and they come true. Now then. Six billion four hundred thousand and twenty six people in the world. That's the number to beat." Gene grinned.

"Yeah." Sophie said with a blush. Gene and the Doctor left the house and Gene froze on the step.

"What is it?"

"I sort of feel sick…" Gene commented. Jack whimpered in agreement.

"What is it?"

"It's like that crack…all over again." Gene said before she shrugged and they moved on.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Back in time. You need to go to the paper shop and leave that note for us."

"Right little matchmakers, aren't you? Can't you find me a fellow?" Amy wondered.

"Oh, rectifier's playing up again. Hold on. You write the note and I'll change that will." The Doctor frowned, trying to get away from the subject.

"You got a pen?"

"Make sure it's a red pen." Gene called before she walked off with the Doctor, trying to avoid the subject.

Amy shrugged and went through the Doctor's jacket, finding a ring box. She felt very confused and somehow sad. Why would the Doctor have a ring? Gene already wore one. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away. The ring was familiar…but how?

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ever wonder what a short chapter looks like? You're looking at one...sorry.**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Fellowshipof Avengers: I want to keep Jack for forever...but...then I wrote this... Oops.**

**I'msorrymylove: I love Jack! Jack is amazing! And cute and he talks really early cuz he's smart!**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Glad I'm keeping you entertained.**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**ShadowTeir: The Doctor is ridiculous. He never notices anything! I love Koschei and River... They'll be fun! :)**

* * *

Mama! Daddy!

_"It's not just a box, it's a prison. Time stops, deadlocks…you name it, it's in there."_

_"Who could get through all of that?"_

_"How much time do I have to get through it?"_

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_"It will all have never existed!"_

_"Please! You can't do this!"_

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_The Doctor and Gene appeared on a step before they both tumbled down them, too weak to stand. "Doctor!" Gene shouted and ran to his side._

_"Gene!" The Doctor screamed, running for her. The Doctor grabbed Gene just as Gene grabbed the Doctor, pulling them close and whispering hurriedly._

_"Good…okay…that's good." Gene whispered, slowly standing up after the Doctor had gone limp._

_"Yeah…" The Doctor agreed slowly, standing up and pulling away from the limp Gene. "Very good."_

_"What's good?"_

_"Twelve minutes to live. I've had worse." Gene shrugged. "Time to go."_

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_"We have time for one last message." The Doctor said._

_"Make it a good one." Gene whispered, curling up close to him._

_"Geronimo." The Doctor smiled and sent it before he pulled Gene against him, kissing her soundly before everything exploded._

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene gasped and sat up, wide eyed and scared. "Gene? Sweetheart? What is it?" The Doctor asked worriedly, waking up and pulling Gene closer to him, a seemingly impossible task as there was hardly enough space for air between them.

"I had…a vision… We're going to die…wiped from history." Gene stated with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Gene nodded. "Jack… If we never existed… I can create a lock on him, so that he won't be erased…he'll be alright."

"What do we do?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Of all of the people in the universe to go to when there was trouble, Gene had one person on her mind. There was one person she trusted to help her and not judge her. So when Gene and the Doctor needed to find a place to take Jack, to protect him…Donna Noble's front yard was first on their list. Gene and the Doctor stepped out onto Donna's lawn and almost made it to the door before it opened to Donna tying her robe.

"Are you two alright?"

"We need to see if you're available to baby-sit for…a while."

"Of course I am. Jackie's wonderful!" Donna grinned.

"We…" Gene froze.

"What she means as we may not be able to make it back." The Doctor said.

"Then don't go." Donna protested.

"We have to, it's the universe at stake Donna."

"The cracks." Donna commented.

"You see them?"

"Yeah…they make me feel sick. Tears in the fabric of the universe. It hurts my head looking at them."

"Mine too." Gene nodded.

"You will come back."

"My vision didn't leave much wiggle room."

"Well, I'm in charge and I say you're coming back safe, sound, and healthy!"

"Yes, Donna." The Doctor agreed, caving to her.

"That's better." Donna smiled. Gene kissed Jack's head and so did the Doctor.

"Be good for aunt Donna, alright?" Gene whispered. "I love you, baby." She handed him over to Donna, knowing if she held on any longer, she'd never let go.

"Be careful." Donna warned as Gene and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. Jack didn't like it, not at all.

"Mama!" Jack shouted, reaching out for Gene. "Daddy!" Jack called, tears running down his face.

It was the first time he'd called them that…

Gene and the Doctor had never wanted more to turn back, but had never been more determined to save the universe and come back for him. As soon as the door closed behind them Gene broke into tears.

"Come here sweetie… I've got you." The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed into his chest. "He's going to be fine. Jack's going to be perfect. You took care of him. No matter what happens, he'll be safe."

"But what about you?" Gene whimpered.

"Oh, Gene…we'll make it. We always do. You're never going to lose me and I'm sure as hell not going to lose you."

_"Gene! No! Oh _God_ no! Please Gene! You can't leave me like this. I can't do this on my own! Please…I can't live without you… Please…stay with me."_

"What was…?" Gene wondered, shaking her head.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know…it slipped away." Gene blinked and even the sadness that had hit her had subsided.

"I'm sure it will come back."

"I'm not so sure I want it to."

"Listen to me, Gene." The Doctor said, holding her face in his hands. "You're going to be alright, we're going to be alright, Jack's going to be perfect. This will get better, Gene. I will make it better. I will make sure everything works out. Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Then let me fix this for you." The Doctor whispered, kissing her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Gene smiled and hugged him tighter.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Will they get a spoiler before the end? The world may never know. It's killing me that you guys are so close!**

**Seriously though, no one asked about Gene's vision. I'm a bit shocked...**

**One Chapter left!**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**FellowshipofAvengers: I'm sorry for making you sad...but not really, no offense.**

**I'msorrymylove: OMG! Guess what's in this chapter!**

**Katie the Baka: But I like messing with your feelings... It's fun... :)**

**ShadowTeir: I know... What's going to be more cute is the end of the Big Bang. Jack really is super smart and really sweet.**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Time-Lady Mararder: Please save it for when things get really bad...trust me...things will be getting bad...worse... Not necessarily soon, but in the future... Oh the fun I'll have hiding from angry citizens with weapons.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I'll update when I can, I promise.**

* * *

The Pandorica Opens

"Cell four two six. The Doctor? Do you mean Doctor Song?" A guard asked. River instantly stood up and ran to the bars of her cell.

"Give me that. Seriously, just give it to me. I'm entitled to phone calls." River demanded. Slowly the guard walked forward and gave her the phone. "Doctor?"

"No, and neither are you. Where is he?" Churchill asked. "Is this Gene? Have you changed your face?"

"No, I'm not Gene. You're phoning the Time Vortex. It doesn't always work. But the TARDIS is smart. She's re-routed the call. Talk quickly. This connection will last less than a minute." River whispered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Heard that I'd find you here…" A voice whispered. River jumped and whirled around to look at the shadow.

"Kosch…I should really not be surprised." River smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "What brings you here?"

"I got a phone call, from someone named Churchill, apparently he's trying to get ahold of the Doctor and Gene to send them here. They never answer their phone."

"They do when they aren't too busy in the bedroom." River rolled her eyes.

"What exactly are we looking for...?"

"A painting."

"Then let's find it." The Master smiled. They walked through the dark, following only River's light until the Master spotted it. "Here." He said, ripping it down and rolling it up before taking River's hand in his free one and leading her up the stairs.

"This is the Royal Collection, and I'm the bloody Queen. What are you doing here?" Liz 10 asked, the lights coming on.

"It's about the Doctor and Gene, Ma'am. You met him once, didn't you? I know they came here."

"The Doctor? And Gene? She's the one who showed up right after the sick…perfect timing."

"They are in trouble. We need to find them." The Master said.

"Then why are you stealing a painting?"

"Look at it. We need to find the Doctor and Gene, and we need to show them this." River said, taking the painting and showing it to Liz 10. Her eyes widened as she looked up at River and the Master.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello, sweeties." River said smiling up at Gene and the Doctor entered the tent.

"River. Hi." Amy said with a small smile.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe." Gene said with a frowned.

"You wouldn't answer your phone… Would it kill you to leave the bedroom every once in a while?" The Master asked, standing behind River.

"Oh shut up, you're Mate's as well, you two of all people should understand." Gene rolled her eyes.

"Not always the bedroom either, do use some imagination." The Doctor scoffed.

"Dear God." The Master said, covering his eyes.

"Where's Jack?" River asked.

"Safe." Gene nodded.

"I see…" River sighed before handing over the rolled up painting.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one."

The Doctor unrolled it and Gene and he looked at it, both of them going very still.

"Doctor? Gene? Doctor, what is this?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's a Pandorica." Gene whispered, looking at the large box under Stonehenge.

"More than just a fairy tale." River commented. The Doctor looked down when his foot hit something, a severed Cyberman arm.

"There was a trickster or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world." Gene explained, examining the box.

"How did it end up in there?" Amy wondered.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it." The Doctor shrugged.

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him." The Master said, rolling his eyes.

"What, you jealous? Feeling a bit small next to him?" Gene asked teasingly.

"Let's not start that argument, shall we?" River ordered.

"So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name…" Amy commented.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked.

"The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favorite book when I was a kid. What's wrong?"

"Your favorite school topic. Your favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence." Gene said seriously.

"Unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence." The Doctor finished.

"So can you open it?" River wondered.

"Easily, it would take just a few moments to start the process. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first." Gene said, touching the box gently.

"You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside."

"How long do we have?" The Master wondered.

"Hours at the most." River shrugged, looking at the device in her hands.

"What kind of security?" Gene asked.

"Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines."

"What could need all that?" The Master asked with wide eyes.

"What could get past all that?"

"The real question is who. The answer… I could. How much time do I have to get through it?" Gene asked with a small smirk.

"You couldn't. Not even you—" River started.

"Never doubt someone who's inspired and a visionary." The Doctor insisted. "But think of it! Think of the fear that went into making this box. What could inspire that level of fear?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So, are you proposing to someone?" Amy asked, holding out the ring. "Because I thought you were married to your Mate, you know, the love of your life?"

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked, looking at her. Gene looked down slowly.

"I found this in your pocket. Why would you do something like that to Gene? It has to be you. It always has to be you two."

"Amy…" Gene whispered gently, grabbing her hands gently. "That's a memory. A friend of ours. Someone we lost. Someone we care about very much."

"It's weird. I feel, I don't know, something."

"People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back." An epiphany struck Gene as she spoke and she looked at the Doctor. _I understand now._

_You are a genius, my love. _The Doctor smiled at her.

"So, was she nice, your friend?" Amy inquired.

"Remember that night you flew away with us?" The Doctor wondered.

"Of course I do."

"And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying." The Doctor stated.

"He always lies." Gene chuckled.

"What, so you did have a reason?"

"Your house." Gene whispered. "It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense? It's never made sense Amy. We're going to do everything we can to make it right. All you have to do is sit back, relax, and remember."

_"Run you clever boy, hold steady you sweet girl…and remember."_ Gene shook her head, clearing it of the memory before she began to work again.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Amy? Where's Amy?" The Doctor asked, stumbling around, the only thing holding onto him was Gene.

"Rory?" Gene beamed and ran forward, hugging the Roman tightly. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Love to see you as well." Rory grinned, hugging her back.

"Where's Amy?" The Doctor demanded.

"She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious." Rory commented. The Doctor rushed to Amy's side and checked her over quickly.

"Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"God, he's blind." Gene sighed.

"Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?" Rory wondered, looking at the Cyberman.

"Fifty? You're not exactly a legion."

"Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell." Rory shrugged.

"Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt."

"Doctor?" Gene asked gently.

"Doctor?" Rory asked as well.

"Hush, Rory. Thinking."

"God, he's an idiot…sorry Rory." Gene sighed, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist.

"Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What?" The Doctor asked, putting his arm on Rory's shoulder. "No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it."

"Yeah, I think you probably are." Rory nodded.

"Such an idiot. I'm glad one of us has half a brain…could you imagine if neither of us had a brain?"

"I'll get it in a minute." The Doctor walked away before turning back around and poking Rory. "Hello again."

"Hello." Rory waved.

"How've you been?" The Doctor wondered, taking Gene's arm off of him. Even though he knew Gene and Rory were good friends, he couldn't stand to see her arm around someone else. Gene rolled her eyes, but didn't resist him. They were both a little possessive of each other.

"Good. Yeah. Good. I mean, Roman." Rory shrugged.

"Rory the Roman! I like it!" Gene grinned.

"Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died." The Doctor said seriously.

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed." Gene commented.

"Erased? What does that mean?" Rory wondered.

"It means that you fell completely out of time. Every bit of your life never existed. You never happened."

"How can you be here?" The Doctor wondered.

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?" Gene asked.

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting. Did she miss me? I missed her, and strange as it sounds I've missed a good old fashioned American accent." He said smiling warmly at Gene. The Doctor and Gene looked at each other. Amy didn't even know him. The ground quaked.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?" River wondered over a communicator.

"Yes. Now you and the Master need to hurry up and get the TARDIS here. I need equipment." The Doctor said before looking at the box.

"What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?" Gene wondered curiously.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's a trap. It has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you." River stated over the comms.

"Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense."

"It makes total sense… Don't you see?" Gene asked with wide eyes before something loud banged over the comms. "Koschei? River?" Gene called worriedly.

"River, what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. It's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it!"

"You're flying it wrong." The Doctor hissed.

"I'm flying it perfectly. Gene taught me!"

"Well then she is flying perfectly." Gene smiled smugly.

"Where are you? What's the date reading?"

"It's the 26th of June, 2010." The Master and Gene said at the same time. "You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone. Just _not_ there!"

"I can't break free."

"Well, then shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!" Gene ordered.

"We can't!"

"Dammit!"

"Someone else is flying it. An external force. We've lost control."

"How can the Master even attempt to fly it?"

"I sort of lowered the safety protocols against him… I might have seen this bit coming." Gene said. "Never mind that. How could someone else control it? Why?"

"Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The TARDIS exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her!" The Doctor shouted.

"It's not safe." Gene heard the Pandorica open and both she and the Doctor turned to face it.

"Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, _we _are." Gene commented. She'd worked it out, she knew the answers…and the Doctor, just as always, was still clueless.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Plastic Romans." The Doctor said, scanning the Nesteen duplicates with his screwdriver. "Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?"

"Nothing." Gene whispered, taking the Doctor's hand, putting on a brave face. The Doctor frowned at that, when she did that, she was most terrified.

"The Pandorica is ready."

"What, do you mean it's open?" The Doctor asked.

"You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor as well as your Mate." A dalek stated.

"Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?"

"Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated." The dalek continued. Judoon, Sontarans and Cybermen teleported into the room.

"The Pandorica is ready." Strax stated.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for both of you." Two Romans grabbed Gene and two grabbed the Doctor. The Doctor struggled, Gene just looked at everyone, sadness in her eyes. Inside the Pandorica were two metal chairs, facing each other, manacles on them. "Put the girl into the Stasis Chair, she's too smart to be alert." Gene was dragged into the box and shoved down into her seat.

"Don't! Stop! Don't you dare hurt her!" The Doctor protested. Clamps came down around Gene's arms, legs, waist, and her neck. "Stop!" The Doctor was then dragged into the box, facing Gene whose eyes had closed outside of her control. "You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe." The Dalek stated.

"All reality is threatened." Strax commented.

"All universes will be deleted."

"What? And you've come to us for help?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"No. We will save the universe from you!"

"From me?"

"All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe."

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong." The Doctor protested.

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance."

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion."

"A trap the Doctor could not resist."

"The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed." The Dalek told him.

"No. no, no, not me, the TARDIS. And I'm not in the TARDIS, am I?"

"Only the Doctor and his Mate can pilot the TARDIS. We have trapped and silenced the clever Mate, and now you will be prevented."

"Please, listen to me! Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!" The Doctor pleaded. He was terrified. Not only was Gene in trouble, but his son. Jack…he wouldn't be protected from this. Nothing could protect him from the end of the universe.

"Seal the Pandorica."

"No! Please, listen to me! The TARDIS is exploding right now and we're the only ones who can stop it! Listen to me!" The Doctor shouted as the Pandorica sealed, along with his fate.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm sorry my loves."

"I'm sorry, Gene." Koschei whispered, wrapping his arms around River's waist before they looked back, the TARDIS exploding.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sequel to be up tonight! It will be titled: They Keep Saying Things. Enjoy! **

**Thank you for all of the reviews and support. I promise I will get the next story out as soon as I can, be prepared to wait about a weak for the new story, don't just start throwing things at me. I am really busy right now, not gonna lie about that... But I will be getting them out soon.**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Crying? Already? I'm getting warmed up.**

**Skidney: Thank you, sweetie.**

**Time-Lady Mararder: Don't freak out yet, trust me.**

* * *

The Big Bang

Amelia walked up to the Pandorica and looked at it closely, taking the sticky note off of it before she touched it, curiously. The Pandorica came to life and started to open, startling Amelia. She took a few steps back as the person inside showed their face.

"Okay, kid. This is where it gets _really _complicated." Amy said to her simply.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So the universe ended." Rory told Amy, who lay dead in his arms. "You missed that, in 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case." Rory said, before looking down at Amy, tears flooding his eyes. "You would have laughed at that. Please laugh. Gene said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now." There was a loud pop and Gene and the Doctor appeared in front of Rory. The Doctor had a fez on his head and a mop in his hand. Gene looked thoroughly annoyed with the fez.

"Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe."

"You're rambling again…" Gene warned.

"Oh, no. Hang on." The Doctor pressed a button on the Vortex Manipulator around his wrist and the pair of them disappeared again.

"Gene? Doctor?!" Rory called. He needed their help, they couldn't just leave him. Especially not Gene, she wouldn't do that… Would she? No. The pair of them popped back, sans mop.

"You need to get us out of the Pandorica." Gene said with a warm smile.

"But you're not in the Pandorica. You're standing in front of me."

"Backwards American, Rory, emphasis on the Backwards. We're not in the Pandorica now because you released us in our past which is currently in your future. So," Gene looked down at the Doctor's watch, "in eight minutes, your time we'll be walking free, but in our time it's been ages. A prison is easy to break into." Gene grinned, handing him her sonic screwdriver. "I already have it on the right setting, just point it at the Pandorica and let us out. Thank you, dear." Gene smiled before they disappeared, only to reappear a split second later.

"Oh, and when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket. Keep you're chin up, I've got a good plan." Gene grinned before they were gone, yet again.

"What do you mean? Done what?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor was released from his chair and he instantly hovered over Gene. He took off the clamp around her neck and she gasped, her eyes flashing open in panic as the rest of her manacles fell off of her. "It's alright, I've got you… You're fine." The Doctor promised, pulling her against his chest.

"What in the hell?" Gene asked.

"Are you alright?" Rory inquired, noticing that Gene was rather unsteady.

"Stasis locks…mess with a bit of your motor control for a while, that and I feel like I can't see much, though I guess I can see mostly fine…my head's fuzzy." Gene shook her head as the Doctor kept her on her feet. Gene's eyes met her screwdriver, in Rory's hand. "How did you do that?" Gene asked.

"You gave me this." Rory said simply, holding up her screwdriver.

"No…I didn't." Gene said holding up hers.

"You did. Look at it."

"Ah, Backwards." Gene said, blinking several times as her eyesight returned fully. "I'm always doing that. I must have come back from the future. Nice to know I have a future."

"That's not so nice." The Doctor commented, pointing at the fossilized creatures around them.

"Yeah. What are they?" Rory wondered.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were." The Doctor explained.

"Gene, translate?"

"It's just time imploding. Total event collapse. The universe never happened."

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out. Amy. Where's Amy?" The Doctor wondered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor settled Amy into the Pandorica gently.

"So you've got a plan, then?" Rory wondered.

"I always have a plan, Rory." Gene smiled. "Haven't you learned that yet? The Doctor pretends he has a plan, I make the back-up plan, he fails and I take over."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true…" Gene grinned and kissed his cheek. "Memory is the key, Rory. Memories are more powerful thank you think, just look at yourself as an example. Actually, pat yourself on the back, Rory, this plan only occurred to me because of you."

"Why me?"

"You're still here Rory." Gene smiled. "Amy Pond isn't an ordinary girl. She grew up with the universe pouring into her head every time she went to sleep. She can remember things that time itself forgot. She's the equivalent of an inspired Time Lord, the way her mind works. The Nesteen got a bit more than they bargained for when they took Amy's memories." Gene smiled. "She's so Scottish." Gene chuckled, placing her hands on Amy's temples. "I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening." Gene smiled and stepped back before sealing the Pandorica.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Rory asked, appaled.

"We're saving her. This box is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive." The Doctor told him.

"But she's already dead."

"Haven't you ever seen the Princess Bride? She's only _mostly_ dead, big difference." Gene promised.

"The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her."

"Where's it going to get that?"

"In about two thousand years." Gene and the Doctor answered simply.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Amy fell out of the Pandorica, having trouble holding herself up. Gene had warned her about that, about what stasis-lock did to the equilibrium of a person. "Are you all right? Who are you?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine. I'm supposed to rest. Got to rest, the Gene says."

"Who's Gene?"

"She's in here." Amy said, tapping her forehead. "Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone. God she's brilliant." Amy said, standing up. "Where am I? Hang on. National Museum, right? I was here once when I was a little—" Amy looked at Amelia and stopped her train of thought. "Yeah, complicated. Let's see, it's what, 1996?" Amy asked, able to tell by Amelia's height and hair.

"Who are you?" Amelia wondered.

"It's a long story. Oh. A very long story." Amy said, looking at the history of the Pandorica.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Jack really needs to keep these on him." Gene said, picking the Vortex Manipulator out of River's bag. "I can only make so many of them."

"Jack's Vortex Manipulator?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes as Gene strapped it to his wrist.

"I know my own work when I see it." Gene nodded. "He had one to start with…but I've made a few for him…just in case.

"She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. Jack's or River's Vortex Manipulator."

"Who's Jack?"

"You'll meet him soon." Gene grinned. "He's so sweet. You'll love him. He'll probably find you. He's like me that way."

"So, Vortex Manipulator, rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine." The Doctor shrugged, holding out his arm, which Gene grabbed instantly.

"So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world?" Rory wondered.

"A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe."

"It will be safe, I built it, we could jump anywhere and be nothing more than a little bit time-sick." Gene promised.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box." The Doctor swore.

"Well, you got in there."

"Well, there's only one of me and one Gene. I counted." The Doctor smiled.

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one."

"No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it." Gene insisted.

"She'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it." Gene promised.

"You bet she won't." Rory snapped.

"Actually I do, I've been in stasis lock before, even with my highly developed brain I can hardly notice time passing."

"Yeah, you noticed it though, you said _hardly_."

"Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad." The Doctor warned.

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer. Answer me!"

"Yes. Obviously." The Doctor nodded.

"Then how could I leave her?" Rory asked, looking at the box.

"You're just like a Time Lord…you know that?" Gene asked, putting her hand on Rory's shoulder. "No matter what, you're always devoted to her, your first concern is her… It's touching to see that in a human… So many do not understand how to love that deeply and that completely, but you can…and you are all the more amazing for it." Gene smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Listen to me." The Doctor said, typing in the co-ordinates on the Vortex Manipulator. "This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of—" Gene and the Doctor were gone.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Right then." Gene smiled, taking her screwdriver out of Amy's pocket. "Thank you, dear."

"Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?" The Doctor asked Amelia. Amelia held up the post-it note and the pamphlet.

"Ah, my handwriting. Okay." Gene handed him a post-it and a pamphlet. "Thank you, love." He grinned, kissed her cheek, and disappeared, before returning again.

"There you go. Drink up." The Doctor said, handing Amelia back her drink.

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amy wondered.

"Vortex Manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up." The Doctor frowned as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"The roof." Gene told her. The Doctor and Gene appeared at the top of the stairs, their clothes burnt, their skin black and blotchy in places, holding hands. They both toppled down the stairs. Gene ran to the Doctor as the Doctor ran to Gene.

"Are they you? How can it be you?"

"Doctor, is that Gene and you?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's us." Gene answered. Gene suddenly opened her eyes and wrapped her arm around the Doctor, whispering hurriedly into his ear before she collapsed again.

"Are you? I mean, are they, are they dead?" Amy asked, shocked.

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course we're dead. Right, We've got twelve minutes. That's good." The Doctor smiled, standing up.

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?"

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof." The Doctor insisted, taking Gene's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"We can't leave you here dead."

"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" Gene asked.

"Where did she go?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Amelia?!" Rory called out.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

"But how can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asked.

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" Gene insisted, running up the stairs with the Doctor.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"River, darling, just stop… We're in a time-loop, there's nothing you can do." The Master told her. He could feel it, every time the TARDIS pulled them back through time he noticed it, it was like being hit in the stomach with a hammer over and over again…thirty-trillion times.

"Shut up! We have to save them!" River shouted, running to the doors of the TARDIS and opening them to find a wall in her way.

"I'm sorry, my loves…" River looked back to see the TARDIS explode. River touched the console again, trying to fix it.

"River, please, just listen to me, please honey…stop it." The Master insisted.

"Never! They need us! Where would you be without Gene? Where would you be without the Doctor?" River snapped, running for the door.

"Hello everyone… We're home." Gene and the Doctor smiled at the Master and River.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River asked angrily. "I thought you two were the timing experts."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Gene grinned. "Shit happens. End of the universe, a bit busy."

"To busy for me?" The Master wondered.

"Psh, always."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The perfect prison." Gene said with wide eyes. "And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell."

"No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it." Rory said.

"Dear God, it's only biology on a micro scale that reflects the macro scale. Did you not learn anything in school? The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it." Gene smiled at the Doctor.

"Now that's inspired." He kissed her cheek happily.

"Do what?" Amy wondered.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?" River protested.

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?" Gene asked.

"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible."

"You see but you don't observe. Nothing is impossible, River. Remember that. Nothing is ever impossible. One spark is all we need." Gene grinned.

"For what?" The Master inquired.

"Big Bang Two! Now listen." The Doctor started. The Dalek came around the corner and fired at the Doctor. Gene leapt in front of him and took the bolt, falling to the ground with a scream in pain. "Gene!" The Doctor screamed and moved toward her, but a second bolt hit him, throwing him to the floor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Get back. River, get back now!" The Master called, yanking her away from Gene and the Doctor.

"Exterminate!" Rory shot the Dalek and it powered down.

"Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? Gene? Gene, darling, are you still with us?" River asked. Gene's hand slowly slid toward the Doctor. "What is it? What do you need?" River asked. "Tell me what you need." Gene grabbed the Doctor's hand and he hit the Vortex Manipulator, making both of them disappear. "Where did they go? Damn it, they could be anywhere."

"They went downstairs, twelve minutes ago." Amy commented slowly.

"Show me!" The Master insisted.

"Master, they died." Rory whispered sadly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor!" Amy called.

"Gene!" Rory shouted. They ran forward to the passed out couple. The Doctor was sitting in his chair, Gene on his lap, their hands tangled in cords. "Why did he tell us they were dead?"

"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here." The Master said as River knelt in front of them. "Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?"

"What's happening?" Amy asked as the whole room grew brighter, things were missing in the room.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room. History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor! Gene! Please!"

"Big Bang Two." Gene whispered under her breath, her eyes slowly opening. She felt tired, sore everywhere.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asked.

"So glad you're keeping up." Gene said sarcastically.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asked.

"Oh. Oh!" The Master said, jumping up. "I'm an idiot! This is why she was inspired and I wasn't! She's a genius!"

"What?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire, let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like they said."

"That would work? That would bring everything back?" Amy asked.

"A restoration field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box." River said, looking at the Doctor's wrist as he opened his eyes.

"Why?"

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

"Together…" Gene muttered.

"Or not at all…" The Doctor agreed.

"Correction…they're going to fly it into the heart of the explosion…" River said with wide, sad eyes.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Time for one last word." Gene said to the Doctor as they flew. "What is it?"

"Geronimo." The Doctor whispered. Gene nodded and sent it.

"Geronimo." She agreed before she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you…"

"To the end of everything." They said together, kissing as everything around them exploded, and then there was nothing.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Amelia's house. When she was seven. The night she waited." Gene said, looking at Amelia fondly. As a mother would look at a daughter.

"The girl who waited. Come here, you." The Doctor smiled and picked her up, carrying her into her room. Gene slipped off her shoes and socks gently before tucking her in gently. Both of them sat down next to her bed.

"It's funny. I thought if you could hear us, we could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor." The Doctor frowned. "When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember me or Gene. Well, you'll remember us a little. We'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best." Gene chuckled at that.

"Yeah… The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that he stole it?"

"Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back." The Doctor corrected.

"Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there, because you're special. You are so special…brilliant. The Doctor, the Backwards American, and Amy Pond, and the days that never came." The Doctor glanced at the cracks in the wall with wide eyes.

"The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until we're on the other side. We don't belong here anymore, well, Gene will always belong…but I can't talk her into staying. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye, Pond." The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Gene chuckled. "The biggest adventure ever. Rory is a good man, never forget that, never." Gene kissed her forehead gently. "It was wonderful…and If you see Jack around…tell him we love him…that we always, always will."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene gasped and sat up. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked down at his body. "She remembered!" Gene shouted, jumping to her feet in joy.

"She remembered!" The Doctor cheered, running forward and swinging Gene around in a circle, kissing her soundly.

"God bless that brilliant girl!" Gene giggled. "A universe without us? How dull."

"Dull indeed." The Doctor grinned.

"Let's go get Jack." Gene smiled.

"Right away." The Doctor nodded. Gene ran out of the room quickly. "What are you doing?!"

"Testing a theory!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Donna looked down at Jack who was playing silently on the rug in front of her. He didn't talk, unless he was asking where 'Momma' and 'Daddy' were. He cried a lot…didn't cry aloud, he would just cry. A song began to play and Donna looked up. She knew the tune. Blackheart, by Two Steps from Hell.A lone violin. Jack knew the song as well. His head swiveled around instantly.

"Momma?" Jack asked, looking at the door. "Momma! Momma! Momma! Mmmmmommma!" Jack screamed, giggled, and began to clap his hands. He began to crawl towards the door. The music stopped and Jack froze. The door opened, revealing the Doctor and Gene, who had placed her violin back in its case, which she'd set on Donna's carpet.

"Mmumma… Daddy… Daddy! Mummy!" Jack squealed happily, crawling towards his mummy and daddy.

"Jackie!" The Doctor beamed, scooping him up and swinging him around in a big circle. "Hi baby!" The Doctor said happily, pulling him close and kissing him.

"Dada…dada. Daddy…" Jack cooed, holding onto the Doctor's jacket, tightly.

"Jackie…" Gene smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Momma!" Jack cried, reaching for Gene with his spare hand. Gene wrapped her arms around both of them and Jack sighed, snuggling against both of them, happy to be near his parents again.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Amy looked up from her table and saw a woman with curly hair walking with a blonde-haired man past the window. They looked so familiar. "Amy? You okay?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right. Er, you're crying." Rory commented.

"So I am." Amy said, wiping her eyes. "Why am I doing that?"

"Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy." Rory smiled, hopefully.

"No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad." Amy nodded, she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt depressed.

"Great." Rory said sadly. What if she thought she made the wrong choice?

"Why am I sad? What's that?" Amy asked, looking down at a book on the table.

"Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman and a man."

"But what is it?" Amy asked, picking it up.

"It's a book."

"It's blank." Amy said, flipping through the pages. This book…it wasn't supposed to be blank, and Amy knew that.

"It's a present." Rory shrugged.

"But why?" Amy wondered.

"Well, you know the old saying. The old wedding thing. Huh? Amy, what? Hey."

_"Something old…something new…something barrowed…and something blue." _A kind, feminine voice said in an American accent.

"Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since—" Amy saw a guest wearing a bow tie.

_"Bow ties are cool!"_

A guest was wearing a flowing blue dress.

_"I wore a dress like this the first time he and I…well…you know. I love this color…and so does he, so I wear it all the time." The girl with golden wavy hair twirled in her dress._

A man held onto his braces.

_"Come here, you!" The American said, pulling a man with goofy hair and no eyebrows forward into a kiss by his braces._

A little baby was babbling.

_A dark haired boy played with his toys, giggling and wriggling all over the place._

A tear slipped down Amy's cheek and hit the blue book.

_"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."_

"At the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon."

"Shut up, Dad!" Amy snapped, standing up in a rush.

"Amy?" Rory asked gently.

"Amelia?"

"Sorry, but shut up, please. There's people missing. Important people. People so, so important." Amy said, shaking her head.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory wondered.

"Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had imaginary friends."

"Oh no, not this again."

"The raggedy Doctor and Gene the American. But they weren't imaginary, they were real."

"The psychiatrists we sent her to—"

"I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are both very late for my wedding!" The glasses in the room began to shake. "I remember the floppy hair and the ridiculous bowties. I remember the American accent, the smile that lit the universe, and the cute dresses. I remember the two of you always flirting when there was danger…and not being afraid to show your love publically, even if ended up embarrassing for both parties." Amy blushed at the memory…she really wished she hadn't walked into the library that day. "I remember Jack and how smart and cute he was! I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box." The wind began to blow. "Oh you clever clever girl, telling me that rhyme. You knew! You always knew! Very clever."

"Amy, what is it?" Rory asked, standing next to her.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue." Amy smiled as the TARDIS materialized.

"It's the Doctor and Gene. How did we forget them? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story." He said to the people who looked at him strangely. Amy lifted her dress and stepped over the table, running to the TARDIS.

"Okay, Gene. Did I surprise you this time?" Amy asked, knocking on the door. The door opened and Gene was there in a flowing blue dress that sparkled when she moved. Jack was on her hip, dressed in a little, white tux. The Doctor was at her side, dressed to the nines-his arm around Gene's waist.

"I'm completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this dress right?"

"Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend, but I came anyway." The Doctor smiled and waved.

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride."

"Amelia, I will be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond." The Doctor said.

"No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works."

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah, it is." Rory agreed.

"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing."

"He'll only be dancing with me ladies! Sorry, he's taken!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"For Amy and Rory." Gene nodded to them as they stood on the dance floor. She lifted her bow and violin before playing a sweet, beautiful tune for Amy and Rory. Amy and Rory danced. The Doctor swayed with Jack in his hands, who squirmed and looked all over the room at the lights.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"River, who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Stupid question." Gene commented.

"Who is she then?" The Doctor wondered.

"Spoilers." Gene chuckled.

"You knew?"

"I worked it out a long while ago… Back with…well, you don't need to know that yet." Gene smirked.

"You're good."

"So I've been told." Gene grinned.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." River winked at the Doctor before she disappeared.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo." The Doctor commented, covering the speaker on the phone and looking at Amy and Rory. "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" Amy asked Rory.

"Definitely goodbye." Rory nodded. Amy walked to the door.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" She waved before closing the doors and smiling at the Doctor and Gene.

"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way."

* * *

**This is the end of this story, see you next time!**

**Eh, for the heck of it... Do you want a spoiler?**

**Yeah...you do don't you?**

**Yeah, here goes.**

**Spoiler:**

**Idris ran to the front of her cage, looking at Gene as she walked into the room. The Doctor lagging behind.**

**"Miss America…no…American. You're the American. My American. You're going to make my thief so sad... You will sin…the ultimate sin. You will break his hearts… You won't even know you're doing it… You won't realize what you're doing. You're going to destroy him. What's that word? That thing you'll do...that word. It's such a sad word. It's not the solution…it's not… You shouldn't… What's the word? Soon? No that's not it! S... So... Su... Si... What's the word? The terrible word! I need to tell you the word, it's important. Ooh! Thief!" Idris grinned as the Doctor walked in, completely forgetting the important word she'd been attempting to tell Gene.**

**Much Love to you!**


End file.
